Royal Woods Ghoul
by Cianuro Monbebe
Summary: Lo que se supone sería una cita doble se convierte en el inicio de una larga pesadilla para Lincoln y Luna. Fic de The Loud House en el universo de Tokyo Ghoul!
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Esta es mi primera fanfic, espero que les guste.**

 **Decidí hacer un crossover de The Loud House y Tokyo Ghoul porque no había visto uno de esos por aquí y me dije a mi mismo "¡¿PORQUE NO?!"**

 **Por ahora voy a usar la terminología de Tokyo Ghoul en español pero si lo prefieren puedo usarla en japonés, no tengo ningún problema con ello.**

 **Si tienen alguna crítica constructiva, sugerencias en cuanto al rumbo de la historia o simplemente me quieren decir que no tengo talento son libres de hacerlo mediante los medios que proporciona**

 **Sin más preámbulo los dejo con la historia.**

 _ **Godspeed!**_

 **La Cita**

-¡Vamos hermano llegaremos tarde!

-¡Maldición Luna caminas muy rápido!

Eran las 3 de la tarde de un viernes en Royal Woods y este par de hermanos iban caminando rápidamente por el centro de la ciudad mientras hablaban pues como había dicho Luna, la hermana mayor de 19 años de edad, iban llegando tarde a una cita doble que ella planifico a último momento y que, para su mala suerte, seria al otro lado de la ciudad.

-¡Espera un momento!- dijo el quinceañero mientras se detenía para recuperar un poco en aliento -al menos podrías decirme quien es la chica con la que arreglaste una cita -dijo Lincoln, ahora un poco más calmado- simplemente llegaste y me dijiste que me vistiera para salir, ya tenía planeado ir al arcade con Clyde.

-Tranquilízate hermano, esto será más divertido que ir a arcade con tu aburrido amigo. Además, esta es una oportunidad única- dijo Luna con un tono más relajado -¿enserió?- respondió Lincoln en un tono sarcástico –como aquella vez que me arreglaste una cita con esa "chica única".

-¡V-Vamos, ya me disculpe por eso!

-¡La conociste en un bar gay Luna!- dijo Lincoln, cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba fijamente a Luna -no voy a moverme ni un centímetro más hasta que me hables de nuestra cita- ante el tono fulminante de Lincoln, Luna no tuvo más opción que contestar con un gruñido y un _"de acuerdo"_ , procedieron a caminar un poco más despacio, lo suficiente como para mantener una conversación pero no demasiado para no perder en paso.

-Las conocí esta mañana en el café de la universidad, hablamos un rato, una cosa llevo a la otra y cuando les mencione que tenía un hermano ellas tuvieron la idea de la cita doble- decía Luna, mientras se sacaba el teléfono del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-Espera, ¿las conociste en la universidad?, no son entonces… ¿mayores?- dijo Lincoln con un tono algo preocupado mientras seguían caminando a lo que Luna respondió -¿uh? Sí, creo que son mayores que nosotros pero descuida, no es como si unas chicas algo mayores deban intimidarte ¿no es así, grandulón?

En cierto sentido Luna tenía razón; mientras que los otros chicos de su edad lidiaban con acné y erecciones involuntarias, la pubertad golpeo a Lincoln como un meteoro. A sus 15 años de edad, Lincoln ya había superado en estatura a sus hermanas y empezaba a superar a su padre por un centímetro o dos, los tratamientos faciales de Lori habían hecho que básicamente se saltara las preocupaciones que un montículo rojo en el rostro provocaba en los adolescentes, el sentido de la moda de Leni le aseguraba un guardarropa siempre al día con las últimas tendencias del mundo de la Pasarella, el duro (y a veces cruel) régimen de entrenamiento de Lynn le había dotado de un físico envidiable y el discreto aparato dental que le había puesto el dentista de Luan le iba rectificando día a día su característica sobremordida. Todo esto y muchas otras cosas prometían que el joven se convertiría en un apuesto individuo en un futuro cercano.

-Aun así… oye Luna ¿no deberías romper con tu actual novia antes de comenzar a salir con otras personas?- pregunto Lincoln con algo de preocupación a Luna quien caminaba distraídamente por la calle mientras revisaba su teléfono.

-Oh ¿hablas de Sam?, nah viejo, hemos tenido problemas estos últimos meses, no creo que podamos llegar hasta el final del mes- dijo la aun distraída con su teléfono Luna -¿oye aun practicas con tu bajo? Voy a necesitar un nuevo bajista en mi banda si rompo con… ¡la encontré!- luego de gritar en el medio de la calle, Luna pego la pantalla de su teléfono a su pecho con una mano mientras que con la otra tomaba a Lincoln del cuello para bajarlo a su nivel -¿recuerdas que te dije que era una oportunidad única? ¡Pues mira esto!- dijo Luna mientras ponía la pantalla de su teléfono a solo unos centímetros del rostro de su hermano.

-¡Woah! ¡¿Enserio son…?!- pregunto un sorprendido Lincoln.

-¡Así es!- respondió una sonriente Luna.

En la pantalla del teléfono, yacía una foto de la que sería sus citas del día, un par de chicas que, salvo por algunas diferencias insignificantes, eran exactamente idénticas; Eran gemelas. Ambas chicas llevaban su larga cabellera negra que les llegaba hasta la cintura peinada a diferentes lados, sus curvilíneas figuras eran acentuadas por sus atuendos ajustados que parecían consistir de jeans y blusas que dejaban una buena parte de escote a la vista.

-Las escojo bien ¿no?- dijo Luna mientras continuaban caminando –se llaman Tina y Nina, no estoy segura de cual de cuál ni a quien le toca quien pero cuando lleguemos al lugar lo sabremos. Es más, con un poco de suerte y algunos tragos podríamos convencerlas de invitarnos a donde ellas vivan y…

-Luna, no me agrada la idea de hacer eso frente a mi hermana.

-Tranquilo Lincoln, yo solía cambiarte los pañales y limpiarte cuando mojabas la cama, ya te lo he visto.

-¡Luna! E-eso fue antes de que… creciera.

-Tranquilízate grandulón, tenemos un par de _dulces pies de cereza_ esperándonos, ¡relájate!

-¿ _Dulces pies de cereza?_ ¿Creí que ya no te gustaba hablar en letras?- dijo Lincoln mientras reía.

-¿Qué te puedo decir hermano? Estoy de buen humor.

Luego de su charla de hermanos y de acelerar el paso, los jóvenes llegaron al punto de encuentro acordado en el cuál se encontrarían con sus citas. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, ellos serían los primeros en llegar. El lugar en cuestión era nada más y nada menos que una plaza al otro lado de la ciudad la cual, como esperaban, se encontraba casi vacía. A pesar de ser un viernes por la tarde en aquella plaza solo se podían divisar un par de docenas de personas caminando por el lugar o simplemente pasando el rato.

-No hay mucha gente por estos lugares- dijo Lincoln con un tono algo preocupado -aunque no me sorprende, considerando las desapariciones y los avistamientos Ghoul que ha habido por estos lados.

-Tranquilízate hermano- respondió Luna en un tono más relajado -hay Guardianes haciendo sus rondas por el lugar y las desapariciones han sido solo en parejas, muy pronto vamos a estar en un muy atractivo y sexualmente activo grupo- reafirmo mientras arqueaba sus cejas, llevándose consigo una mirada de repulsión por parte de su hermano.

-¿Guardianes huh…?

Mientras que Lincoln pasaba el tiempo junto con su hermana en la plaza no pudo evitar pensar en la que tal vez era la más peligrosa profesión en la ciudad, la de Guardián. Los Ghouls, a lo largo de la historia siempre fueron objeto de terror para la humanidad en todas partes del mundo y cada país tuvo que desarrollar una manera de proteger a la población, en Japón por ejemplo se creó el CCG a finales del siglo XIX y en Estados Unidos se creó el Bureau Federal de Contramedidas Ghoul o FBGC por sus siglas en ingles. Esta organización creada a finales del siglo XX se creó con el propósito de detener, capturar y contener a aquellos monstruos devora humanos y sus agentes, mejor conocidos como "Guardianes" usualmente llevaban a cabo esta tarea mediante todos los medios a su alcance. Apropósito, la razón por la cual a los agentes del bureau tenían el apodo de "Guardianes" era porque además de su reglamentaria Quinque y uniforme gris llevaban también un escudo redondo hecho del mismo material que las balas Q lo cual les daba una imagen que recordaba a un caballero con su escudo y espada, de hecho, a los oficiales de mayor rango se les apodaba "Caballeros" y a los nuevos reclutas, quienes solo llevaban con ellos un escudo un poco más pequeño y un rifle semiautomático cargado con balas Q eran apodados "Escuderos".

Aunque era imprudente de su parte, cada vez que salía Lincoln secretamente deseaba que los atacara un Ghoul y que al mismo tiempo lo salvara un Guardián solo para ver a sus héroes en acción. Aquellas figuras de autoridad que idolatraba desde que tenía 9 años de edad eran lo más parecido a un superhéroe de la vida real y Lincoln desde que escucho acerca de sus hazañas se dio como meta en la vida ser un agente de la FBGC por lo cual estaba más que feliz el soportar el sádico régimen de entrenamiento de su hermana mayor como preparación para su futuro entrenamiento de agente.

-Lincoln, oye Lincoln, ¡Lincoln!- decía Luna mientras sacudía de un hombro a su hermano -¡despierta Lincoln! No es momento para tus fantasías suicidas.

-¡Cállate Luna! ¡¿a quién llamas suicida?!- respondió Lincoln con algo de molestia ante las palabras de su hermana.

-Como sea hermano, mira hacia allá, ya llegaron- tal y como lo dijo Luna, sus citas habían llegado al lugar. Caminando hacia ellos yacían dos jóvenes chicas vistiendo vestidos cortos idénticos, una de ellas tenía el cabello recogido en forma de coleta mientras que la otra llevaba el cabello suelto dejándolo ondear en el viento. La vista de estas voluptuosas gemelas pavoneándose por el parque robaba la mirada de cuanto transeúnte se encontraba en los alrededores independientemente de su género tanto hombres como mujeres volteaban para poder hacerse de una imagen mental de aquella vista -de nada- le susurro Luna a Lincoln con un tono de orgullo comparable al de un cazador presumiendo de la captura de una gran presa.

-¡Hola Luna!- exclamaron las gemelas al unísono -¡lamentamos la tardanza! Es que queríamos vernos bien para la cita.

-Tranquilas chicas, mi hermano y yo acabamos de llegar. Por cierto este es mi hermano Lincoln- presento Luna a Lincoln tratando de ocultar la emoción en sus palabras mientras que Lincoln contestaba con un tímido "hola".

-Hola yo soy Tina- dijo la chica de la coleta.

-Y yo soy Nina- dijo la chica con el cabello suelto.

-Así que tú eres Lincoln- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo mientras lo miraban de arriba abajo.

-heh, si… soy Lincoln.

Ante la tímida respuesta de Lincoln las gemelas soltaron una risita entre ellas -dime Luna- dijo Tina -¿dijiste que nos llevarías a un bar?

-¡Oh sí! Es el bar de un amigo, el solía ayudarme con las cosas pesadas de mis presentaciones pero tuvo una lesión y decidió abrir un bar cuando el doctor le dijo que ya no podía levantar cosas pesadas, está a un par de calles aquí.

-¡Genial vamos!- dijeron las gemelas mientras que al mismo tiempo se colgaban de los brazos de los hermanos, Nina colgándose del Brazo de Lincoln y Tina colgándose del brazo de Luna resolviéndose a sí mismo el problema de la división de las citas

El bar "Stitches" era un bar que se encontraba a pocas cuadras de la plaza en la que el grupo se encontró, era el clásico bar que servía cerveza artesanal con mesas de pool y un pequeño escenario en el que músicos (Luna principalmente) se presentaban para proveer de música en vivo a los clientes, sin embargo lo que hizo este bar el lugar de la cita fue el hecho de que este bar le pertenecía al amigo de Luna, Chunk.

Luego de lastimarse la clavícula cargando uno de los amplificadores de Luna, su doctor le prohibió realizar trabajos en los que tuviera que cargar mucho peso, así que Chunk decidió abrir el bar y desde entonces este se ha convertido en el lugar favorito de los Loud que aún no llegan a la edad legal para beber. Los mayores (y Lincoln) tenían pase libre gracias a Chunk y podían disfrutar del placer de beber bebidas alcohólicas antes de los 21 años, sin embargo no podían quedarse tanto tiempo como les gustaría, debían irse del bar a las 10 en punto ya que a las 10:30 era la hora habitual en la que los Guardianes llevaban a cabo sus rondas y debido a su apariencia de jóvenes (Lynn principalmente) corrían peligro de ser arrestados.

Ellos se encontraban en una esquina del bar conversando mientras disfrutaban de sus tragos. Luego de conversar por un largo rato decidieron gastar algo de tiempo con un duelo amistoso de pool en el cual serían los hermanos Loud contra las gemelas Tina y Nina y luego de ser totalmente derrotados por las gemelas decidieron regresar a su esquina a hablar de todo y nada al mismo tiempo.

La conversación de los jóvenes fue tan fluida que las horas pasaron volando y en menos de lo que se lo esperaban ya era cerca de las 11 en punto de la noche, hora durante la cual los Guardianes habían decidido hacer su ronda de la noche, entrando una pareja de ellos al bar las gemelas no pudieron evitar mostrarse notablemente incomodas.

-¿Sucede algo chicas?- pregunto Luna con un tono de preocupación.

Las gemelas se miraron entre sí y con algo de dificultad respondieron -¡oh sí! estamos bien… es solo que…- respondió Tina -hemos tenido malas experiencias con Guardianes en el pasado- continuo Nina.

-¿Qué clase de… malas experiencias?- pregunto Lincoln con algo de duda

-Una vez…- hablo Nina -Tina y yo estábamos saliendo del cine cuando un par de Guardianes se nos quedó viendo y…

-Vinieron hacia nosotros- hablo Tina -nos pidieron nuestras identificaciones y todo lo usual pero luego nos hicieron apoyarnos contra una pared y nos dijeron que nos iban a "revisar". ¡Todo lo que hicieron fue tocarnos!- termino de hablar con ira en su voz.

-Cielos…- respondió Luna tratando de ocultar la ira de su voz -¿enserio?- dijo Lincoln incrédulo de que un Guardián fuera capaz de hacer tal cosa.

-Si… ¿podríamos irnos? Realmente no quiero ni siquiera estar en el mismo lugar que ellos desde ese entonces- dijeron las gemelas.

-Déjame ver- mirando hacia los lados, Luna tomo la primera oportunidad para llamar a Chunk quien estaba en la barra y luego de una señal con la mano este les proporciono una distracción a los jóvenes al ofrecerles tragos a los agentes y aprovechando la distracción el grupo se escabullo y salieron del bar.

Saliendo del bar los jóvenes caminaron un par de cuadras lejos del lugar, con las gemelas tomando la delantera y guiando el camino mientras hablaban entre ellas, los hermanos Loud odiaban lo incomodo que se había vuelto todo desde que dejaron el bar pero sin embargo no se animaban a hablar de lo sucedido.

Llegando a una esquina las gemelas se detuvieron y voltearon a mirar a sus citas, Lincoln y Luna se detuvieron y un poco ansiosos esperaron a que ellas hablaran.

-Lamentamos aquella escena en el bar- dijo Tina.

-Es que ENSERIO odiamos a los Guardianes- termino Nina.

-No tienen por qué disculparse- explico Lincoln -sabemos que esto era algo delicado para ustedes y no es su culpa así que…

-¡Pero queremos compensarlos!- lo corto Tina -Nina y yo estábamos pensando en que tal vez…

-Podríamos ir a nuestro apartamento…- hablo Nina.

-Y continuar la cita allí- termino Tina en un tono provocativo.

-Umm…

-¡Sí! ¡Si, por supuesto que nos gustaría continuar con la cita!-hablo Luna sobre Lincoln prácticamente saltándole encima para que no hablara.

-¡Bien! entonces sígannos- dijeron las gemelas mientras lideraban el camino.

Tras ellas se encontraban los hermanos siguiéndolas ciegamente por las calles. Luna apenas podía esconder su entusiasmo mientras que a Lincoln se lo podía ver algo incómodo, claramente a él todavía no le entusiasmaba la idea de tener relaciones sexuales frente a su hermana, aunque considerando la situación en la que se encontraba, no tenía otra opción más que seguir la corriente para no matar el ánimo de las chicas " _ya pensare en algo"_ se decía a sí mismo en su cabeza.

Mientras caminaban Lincoln se tomó la molestia de mirar alrededor y observar el camino que estaban tomando. Pudo notar el como a cada momento se alejaban más y más de los lugares más públicos y se adentraban en una especie de lugar de construcción. Miró a su hermana para verla felizmente ignorante de sus alrededores mientras tarareaba _Rebel Yell_ de _Billy Idol_ , viendo esto, decidió romper el hielo aclarándose la garganta un poco.

- **Ahem** entonces… ¿Dónde dicen ustedes que viven?

Casi inmediatamente al decir esto las gemela se detuvieron, esto causo que los hermanos también se detuvieran y miraran a las gemelas con confusión en sus rostros. Casi inmediatamente los hermanos comenzaron a sentir escalofríos, comenzaron a temblar de manera descontrolada, sus sentidos se agudizaron tanto que Luna casi podía escuchar la sangre fluir por las venas de sus orejas y Lincoln casi podía oler la ausencia de desodorante en las axilas de Luna.

Tardaron un poco en darse cuenta pero más temprano que tarde notaron que estas reacciones de sus cuerpos no eran más que sus instintos de supervivencia gritándoles que huyeran y casi tan pronto como lo descubrieron lo hicieron, voltearon y comenzaron a correr, pero el paso les fue impedido por un enorme tentáculo de aspecto escamoso que tumbo un montón de vigas y escombros frente a ellos parándolos en seco.

Ambos titubearon al principio pero luego de tragar un poco de saliva reunieron el valor de voltear sus cabezas y lo que vieron les hizo helar la sangre. Dos pares de ojos con las escleróticas negro brillante y las pupilas carmesí, Nina tenía un par de alas liquidas saliéndole de los hombros mientras que Tina tenía dos enormes tentáculos escamosos saliéndole de la cintura, Lincoln y Luna estaban siendo atacados por Ghouls.

Ambos estaban congelados, mientras que el par de bestias devora hombres se acercaban a ellos con el sonido de sus pasos y el chillido del metal encima de ellos siendo el único sonido en el lugar los hermanos no tenían adonde ir y todo lo que podían hacer era esperar a su final. Tal vez fue el sentimiento de que no tenía nada que perder pues en un acto desesperado Luna tomo un tubo de metal que yacía a sus pies y balanceándolo hacia sus atacantes grito con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHH!

-¡LUNA ESPERA!- justo cuando Lincoln trato de advertirle Luna fue lanzada hacia su posición original con un latigazo del enorme tentáculo de Tina -patético- dijo Nina en lo que sus alas se endurecían. Sintiendo sus intenciones, Lincoln se abalanzo frente a la tumbada Luna protegiéndola de los trozos de musculo líquido cristalizado que en su lugar fueron enterrados en su espalda.

-¡AAAAH!- el alarido de dolor de Lincoln bien pudo haber sido escuchado por toda la cuadra pero lo que alerto a las personas que pasaban por el lugar no fue el grito del joven sino el fuerte sonido de las vigas que colgaban precariamente sobre ellos caer, aplastando a las gemelas volviéndolas victimas de su propio descuido.


	2. Chapter 2

**He aquí el capítulo 2 de mi fanfic.**

 **Normalmente cuando escribo lo que sea (ensayos, informes, trabajos, etc…) escribo hasta que estoy más o menos satisfecho con lo que he hecho, así que probablemente el tamaño de los capítulos vaya a ser inconsistente pero tratare de crear un estándar entre capítulos.**

 **Me disculpo de antemano. Estaba ebrio cuando escribí este capítulo así que probablemente no tenga mucha coherencia pero tratare de arreglarlo como pueda.**

 _ **Godspeed!**_

* * *

 **El hambre**

En un callejón decrepito a la mitad de la noche se hallaba un individuo solitario. Dicho individuo vestía de un conjunto desgastado que consistía de un par de pantalones de jean rasgados, un sweater viejo sobre una camiseta sucia y zapatos remendados con cinta adhesiva también llevaba puesta un antifaz de los que podrían encontrarse en tiendas de objetos para fiestas. En este momento este decrepito ser se encontraba en cuclillas disfrutando de su cena que consistía de un incauto hombre de mediana edad que para su mala suerte pasaba por el lugar. La decrepita rata callejera no había comido en tres semanas así que huelga decir que se encontraba hambriento y pretendía comerse cada hueso de su víctima.

-¡Oye Troy!- exclamo una voz desde atrás -¡deja todo lo que estés haciendo y acompáñame ya!

-¡Lárgate Evan! ¡¿No ves que estoy comiendo?!

-¡Las gemelas están muertas!

Ante esta exclamación Troy se dio la vuelta rápidamente para mirar a su compañero a la cara -¡¿Qué?!- dijo Troy - ¡¿los guardianes atraparon a ese par de psicópatas?!

-No- respondió Evan en un tono más calmado -dicen que las muy idiotas se mataron ellas mismas tirándose escombros encima o algo así. Pero no importa como paso, ¡lo importante es que ahora su territorio de caza esta libre!

-¿Cuándo fue eso?- pregunto Troy -ayer en la noche- respondió Evan.

-¡Maldición! Tenemos que apurarnos antes que Drácula y la Momia reclamen una parte para ellos.

-Si ¡vamos!- dicho esto ambos marcaron el paso y se alejaron a toda velocidad de aquel callejón en el que ahora yacía un cadáver a medio comer.

* * *

Dolor. Dolor era lo único que podía sentir, lo único en lo que Luna podía pensar en ese momento era en lo mucho que su cuerpo dolía mientras trataba de moverse sin éxito - _maldición ¿Qué sucedió?-_ pensaba mientras peleaba en contra del impulso de llorar. Luna abrió sus ojos lentamente para darse cuenta de que su visión estaba parcialmente obstruida; su ojo izquierdo estaba tapado con una venda. Con dolor volteo su cuello para mirar a su alrededor e inspecciono su entorno y al ver el ambiente blanco del lugar junto a las bolsas de sangre y suero se di cuenta de que se encontraba en un hospital - _¿huh? ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?-_ pensó Luna aturdida mientras se sentaba con dificultad en la cama.

Una vez sentada las memorias de aquella fatídica noche comenzaron a fluir con claridad. El encuentro en el parque, el bar, los Guardianes, todo hasta el momento en el que pudo sentir los latidos de su propio corazón al enfrentarse al terror puro. El como aquellos monstruos se dirigían a ellos de una manera tan lenta que era casi burlona le hizo hervir la sangre hasta tal punto en el que decidió enfrentárseles. Revisándose a sí misma pudo apreciar los resultados de dicho enfrentamiento, pues, la totalidad de su torso estaba envuelta en vendas y gasa empapada en sangre.

- _A ver…-_ pensaba Luna recordando los acontecimientos de aquella noche _–cuando me les tire encima una de ellas me lanzo como si nada y luego la otra… ¿me disparo con su cosa esa? No, no fui yo quien recibió el disparo…_

-Lin… coln- balbuceo Luna lo mejor que pudo en cuanto la imagen de su hermano salvándole la vida le vino a la mente. Rápidamente comenzó a voltear la cabeza de un lado a otro para darse cuenta que el cuarto del hospital lo compartía con Lincoln quien se encontraba en un estado tan lamentable como el de ella; con su torso completamente vendado y su ojo derecho tapado con vendas. Dio un suspiro de alivio y se percató de que no estaban solos, al lado de Lincoln se encontraba Lynn con su cabeza recostada sobre el hombro de Lincoln, estaba durmiendo y, sorprendentemente, no estaba roncando como acostumbraba a hacerlo cada vez que dormía.

Junto a ella sin embargo, encontró a una persona que no se esperaba ver, al menos no por un tiempo, era su novia de hace 4 años Sam. La rockera rubia se encontraba en una posición similar a la de Lynn con la diferencia de que esta tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre las piernas de Luna. Tenía unas enormes bolsas bajo los ojos que servían como testigo de lo mucho que debió haber estado llorando.

Al ver a Sam potrada ante sus piernas como un perro guardián no pudo evitar sonreír y llevar una mano a su cabeza para acariciar el mecho de cabello purpura que sobresalía de su cabeza. Al hacer esto tampoco pudo evitar el fijarse en como su pareja se encontraba vestida y reírse a sí misma al darse cuenta en como una influya a la otra en cuanto a su manera de vestir. Sam ya no usaba su combo característico de chaqueta de cuero sobre camisa con jeans y botas sino que ahora solía usar faldas escocesas con camisas de bandas como lo habría hecho en el pasado Luna. En cuanto a Luna misma, ella cambio sus faldas por jeans negros y los ocasionales pantalones de cuero junto con camisetas de bandas de rock o simplemente camisetas negras, ocasionalmente, se la vería usando una chaqueta de cuero negro con detalles purpura para salir por las noches.

-… _L-Luuuna…-_ decía la medio dormida Sam.

-Jajaja, Despierta Cinderella- le decía Luna a Sam mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

Abriendo los ojos los primero que Sam vio fue a la vendada Luna quien le sonreía desde arriba -me tenías preocupada- dijo Sam mientras se levantaba para tomar en sus brazos a Luna con cuidado de no lastimarla -no volvamos a pelear por cosas estúpidas- susurro Sam mientras abrazaba a Luna.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto una voz cercana, al voltearse se dieron cuenta que esta voz provenía de Lynn quien estaba observando desde su lugar al lado de Lincoln.

-Sí, estoy bien- respondió Luna mientras que Lynn se levantaba de su lugar para ir a darle un abrazo a su herida hermana.

-Es un alivio…- dijo Lynn mientras tomaba a Luna en su abrazo -han estado durmiendo durante dos días, estábamos preocupados.

Separándose de Luna, esta pudo notar que Lynn no estaba en una posición diferente a la de Sam, con los ojos aun irritados la deportista tenía un aspecto cansado y lamentable.

-El doctor dijo que fue un milagro que sobrevivieran- dijo Lynn -después de que les callera ese montón de escombros encima quedaron muy mal, de no ser porque les pusieron los órganos de aquellas chicas no habrían sobrevivido. ¿Qué hacían en una zona de construcción a esa hora de todas formas?

-Uh… tomábamos un atajo- dijo Luna con algo de nerviosismo.

-Da igual, me alegro que estén bien- dijo Lynn aliviada.

-… _mmm…-_ sonidos de quejidos podían escucharse por el cuarto, al voltear pudieron observar como Lincoln se levantaba de su sueño y se sentaba en la cama de hospital de la misma forma en la que lo hacía Luna -¿Qué sucedió?

-¡LINCOLN!- grito Lynn mientras se lanzaba sobre Lincoln a abrasarlo con todas sus fuerzas, provocando un alarido de dolor por parte del joven que alerto a las enfermeras afuera del cuarto.

* * *

La estadía en el hospital fue excepcionalmente corta. En tan solo dos semanas las cinco costillas rotas de Luna sanaron satisfactoriamente y luna se sentía como una persona completamente nueva. Lo mismo podría decirse de Lincoln cuyas heridas profundas en la espalda cicatrizaron casi de inmediato.

Los doctores que estaban en el hospital consideraban inaudito el hecho de que sanaran tan rápido, tanto así que querían que los jóvenes se quedaran en el hospital para llevar a cabo pruebas físicas lo cual no hicieron debido a las réplicas de la familia. Hablando de doctores, la familia Loud no pudo agradecerle apropiadamente al doctor que les salvó la vida a Lincoln y Luna debido a que era un doctor extranjero que solo se encontraba en el hospital para darle una clase de anatomía a los estudiantes de medicina de Royal Woods.

Los hermanos lograron salir del hospital sin ningún percance, ambos salieron del hospital en perfectas condiciones del hospital excepto por sus ojos que en vez de las vendas ahora se veían cubiertos por parches. Según el misterioso doctor, tenían que mantener esos ojos cerrados y lejos de la luz en todo momento durante los siguientes dos meses pues corrían el riesgo de quedar ciegos.

El viaje de regreso a casa fue algo estresante para Luna, regresaron en el Vanzilla, la van familiar, conducir de regreso la van le correspondió por supuesto a el Sr. Loud y de copiloto iba la Sra. Loud, en la segunda fila de asientos estaban Luna y Sam quien se había quedado todo este tiempo al lado de Luna para atenderla en el hospital y en la tercera fila de asientos estaban Lincoln y Lynn quien había cuidado de Lincoln todos los días después de sus prácticas de cualquier deporte que tuviese en el momento. La razón del estrés no fue por el viaje en si sino de todas las preguntas que su familia le seguía haciendo.

-Enserio ¿Qué hacían en un sitio de construcción a esa hora?- pregunto el señor Loud.

-Ya se los dije- respondió Luna -regresábamos a casa después de ver una película por la noche y decidimos tomar un atajo.

No importaba que tantas veces se lo dijera al señor Loud este seguía insistiendo con su pregunta lo cual la ponía nerviosa. En el hospital, luego de que se recuperaran un poco, hablaron con las enfermeras acerca de lo que sucedió. Aparentemente los encontraron bajo los escombros de un sitio de construcción a las afueras de la ciudad junto con dos chicas muertas y fueron llevados inmediatamente al hospital donde los operaron de emergencia. El doctor que los salvo lo hizo trasplantándoles órganos de las chicas muertas para reemplazar los que habían sido destruidos en el accidente.

Al escuchar esto se dieron cuenta de que nadie sabía lo que realmente había ocurrido así que los hermanos decidieron para evitarle preocupaciones a la familia pues considerando todo lo sucedido no querían armar un escándalo de esto. Sin embargo, esto provocó la marejada de preguntas que tanto los atormentaba.

-¿Pero porque tomar un atajo por aquel lugar?- pregunto la señora Loud –estaban básicamente caminando en sentido contrario a casa. Y además ¿Quiénes eran las chicas que estaban con ustedes?

Luna esperaba que nunca hicieran esa pregunta. Aún no había pensado en cómo explicarle a su novia él porque fueron encontrados con otras chicas sin que sospechara de su infidelidad, durante lo largo de su estadía en el hospital había hecho lo imposible para evitar hablar de ello frente a Sam pero ahora su madre lo había preguntado y parecía que no había salida.

-Um… pues… estábamos… d-digo Lincoln y yo y… emmm- balbuceo Luna tratando de pensar en algo que decir o en una forma de evitar la pregunta mientras los ojos de todos se encontraban fijados en ella.

-La verdad es que no solo fuimos a ver una película- interrumpió Lincoln -luego de la película yo quería ir a este bar del que había oído hablar y arrastre a Luna hasta allá- dijo Lincoln mientras las miradas de todos pasaron de fijarse en su hermana a él.

-Las chicas las conocí en el bar- continuo hablando Lincoln con la atención de todos sobre el -eran un par de gemelas y pues una cosa llevo a la otra y al final si estábamos tomando un atajo… hacia la casa de ellas.

-¡Bieeeeen!- exclamo Sam.

-¡Wow, gemelas!- exclamo el señor Loud.

-¡Lynn!- le replico la señora Loud.

-Por alguna razón no me sorprende- murmuro sin entusiasmo Lynn.

-¡Luna solo estaba cuidándome!- añadió Lincoln -había tomado unos tragos de más y pues el resto es historia.

-¡Lincoln Loud estoy decepcionada!- dijo Rita en un tono de voz severo -aun estas muy joven para beber y para… hacer esa clase de cosas.

-Con gemelas- añadió el Sr. Loud, ganándose una mirada de su esposa.

-Lo sé todo esto es mi culpa en serio lo siento- dijo Lincoln en un tono abatido, bajando la cabeza.

-¡E-esperen!- intervino Luna -¡no es solo culpa de Lincoln! Él quería ir a ese bar y yo lo deje. Es culpa de ambos- término de hablar Luna, decidida a que su hermano no cargara con la culpa del error de su hermana solo.

-Bien, pues…- dijo el señor Loud -normalmente los castigaría a ambos por esto, pero considerando lo que sucedió y el hecho de que uno de ustedes técnicamente ya es un adulto creo que no hace falta. Solo asegúrense de aprender de sus errores para en el futuro evitar que este tipo de cosas sucedan- término de hablar en un tono comprensivo mientras trataba de verlos al rostro por el retrovisor.

-Lo haremos- dijeron los dos al unísono.

-¡Cielos, gemelas!

-¡LYNN!

* * *

-Gracias por cubrirme allá atrás.

La llegada a casa no fue nada fuera de lo ordinario. Ya todas las hermanas Loud habían visitado a Lincoln y a Luna en el hospital así que ya sabían la condición en la que se encontraban. Luego de llegar a casa, Sam se despidió de Luna y se fue a su departamento mientras que los demás miembro de la familia se fueron inmediatamente a ocuparse de sus propios asuntos.

-No, descuida no fue nada- dijo Lincoln en un intento de confortar a Luna.

-Oye… yo… pues… lo siento- hablo Luna -todo esto, lo que sucedió, fue mi culpa y pues…

-¡no digas eso!- la corto Lincoln con un tono severo -no había forma de que supieras que las chicas esas eran… ya sabes- dijo Lincoln mirando hacia los lados para asegurarse de que no estuvieran siendo observados -Ghouls.

-Aun así- continúo Luna -yo fui quien planifico todo esto.

-Descuida Luna- termino Lincoln -no tienes por qué culparte de esto, además, te habría acompañado aun si fueran dos tipos. Aunque no creo que la cita hubiera terminado de la misma manera.

-¡Jajaja, cállate viejo!- dijo Luna mientras se reía y le daba un pequeño empujón a Lincoln –ven, entremos. Tengo hambre.

-Sí, yo también. Aunque deberíamos bañarnos primero- dicho esto, ambos entraron a casa.

El closet en el que dormía Lincoln empezaba a ser incomodo no solo debido a su constante crecimiento sino también debido a las maravillosas hormonas de la pubertad se hacía cada vez más obvio que el chico necesitaba un poco más de privacidad que la que un closet sin candado podía ofrecerle, en especial luego del incidente en el cual Lynn sorprendió a Lincoln masturbándose, así que luego de que Lori se mudara a Chicago para estar con Bobby y que Leni se mudara a un apartamento en el centro compartido con sus amigas, el cuarto de las hermanas quedo libre y cuando sus padres mostraron su interés en dejarle el cuarto a Lincoln no hubo ninguna queja por parte de sus hermanas.

Luna, sin embargo, seguía durmiendo en su cuarto de siempre con la diferencia en que donde solía haber una litera ahora había una cama individual ya que Luan, su hermana y ex compañera de cuarto ahora se encontraba en California en donde estaba haciéndose de un nombre junto con otras celebridades de internet puesto que su página "Luan Out Loud" había alcanzado un gran éxito.

Lynn, por su parte, descubrió su pasión por la enseñanza luego de que comenzara a entrenar a Lincoln y ahora en vez de buscar convertirse en una deportista profesional está apuntando a convertirse en profesora de educación física. En cuanto a las demás, no mucho realmente ha cambiado en ellas salvo Lily quien ahora con 5 años de edad es consciente de sus alrededores y sabe usar el baño para variar.

Lincoln y Luna subieron a sus respectivos cuartos inmediatamente después de entrar a la casa y acordaron en que Lincoln se bañaría primero, contenta con su acuerdo, Luna decidió elegir la ropa que usaría en el día, con un poco de decepción sin embargo ya que tendría que elegir ropa de casa.

Su decepción se debía a que originalmente, Sam había tenido la idea de inmediatamente al salir del hospital celebrarían la ocasión en su departamento, sin embargo, las enfermeras en el hospital les dijeron que debería de esperar al menos dos semanas para poder tomar bebidas alcohólicas así que, a mala gana, Sam y Luna decidieron posponer su celebración.

- _Si el doctor lo dice supongo_ \- pensó Luna mientras posaba sus ropas del día que consistían de una camiseta de The Ramones y unos shorts. Luego de esto, procedió a mirarse a sí misma en su espejo de cuerpo completo - _¡maldición, me veo del asco!-_ Luna no exageraba, se veía horrible, de hecho tanto Luna como Lincoln se veían horribles. La estadía en el hospital aunque los había curado, los había dejado en un estado demacrado; ambos tenían ojeras pronunciadas, se veían sumamente pálidos y aunque no habían perdido peso, tenían un apetito horrible, tanto así que se habían acostumbrado a los dolores de estómago aunque tenían que tomar la culpa de dichos dolores pues no habían comido mucho en el hospital y lo que comían usualmente lo devolvían media hora más tarde.

Ambos Lincoln y Luna e incluso las enfermeras del hospital le echaron la culpa a la comida que servían allí y simplemente lo ignoraron suponiendo que cuando comieran la comida de sus padres mejorarían. *tock* *tock *tock* El sonido de la puerta de su cuarto siendo golpeada sacó a Luna de sus pensamientos.

-¡Luna soy yo!- sonó la voz de Lincoln -el baño es tuyo.

-¡Ok!- respondió Luna tomando una toalla y dirigiéndose al pasillo. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con un Lincoln recién salido de la ducha con una toalla alrededor de la cintura y una mano cubriendo su ojo derecho.

-Umm, hola- dijo Lincoln -las advertencias eran enserio, no abras el ojo en la ducha.

-Umm, de acuerdo- dijo Luna pasándole por el lado dirigiéndose a la ducha.

* * *

El tiempo ha pasado en la casa de los Loud y la tarde se convirtió en noche, mientras el señor Loud terminaba de preparar su plato del sábado, Succotash, todos los demás miembros de la familia se sentaban en la mesa. Luego de las constantes suplicas por parte de las gemelas, se había decidido que la mesa grande seria la mesa en donde todos comerían ya desde hace un tiempo, al principio los señores Loud estaban preocupados de que no cupieran pero la ausencia de 3 de sus hijas había dado espacio suficiente para que todos se pudieran acomodar sin tener que respirar en los hombros del otro.

Al estar sentados con la comida en la mesa Luna se tomó un momento para admirar la comida. El Succotash se veía tan brillante y apetitoso como siempre pero Luna fallaba en captar el característico dulce olor del plato, mientras más lo observaba más quería devolver el plato y excusarse de la mesa. Este era el mismo sentimiento que tenía con la objetivamente asquerosa comida del hospital y ciertamente esto la hacía sentirse mal.

- _¿Qué demonios ocurre conmigo?_ \- pensaba Luna mientras trataba de juntar algo de fuerza de voluntad para llevarse un bocado del platillo a la boca - _el Succotash de papá es bastante bueno pero ¿Por qué no me lo quiero llevar a la boca?_

Luna miro alrededor por la mesa y se dio cuenta que ella era la única que no estaba comiendo. Todos en la mesa estaban degustando con gusto esta guarnición convertida en platillo principal por su padre, todos excepto uno. Aunque Lincoln estaba comiendo este se veía incomodo por no decir más, cada bocado del plato parecía comerlo por obligación y se estaba volviendo más pálido de lo normal, tragando con dificultad y tomando largos sorbos de agua entre bocados.

Repentinamente Lincoln bajo tanto la mirada como el cubierto, Luna lo miro con algo de consternación mientras comenzaba a temblar un poco -Linc, ¿estás bien?- la pregunta de Luna dirigió la atención de todos a Lincoln quien seguía temblando, sin embargo pasa su sorpresa, el joven se levantó súbitamente de la mesa y subió rápidamente las escaleras, luego de unos segundos, la familia pudo escuchar claramente al único varón de la casa regurgitando su comida en el inodoro del baño.

Esto causo todo tipo de reacciones en la familia; Rita y Lynn se levantaron de la mesa para ir al baño a ver como estaba Lincoln, Lana las acompaño para verlo vomitar, el sonido de las arcadas de su hermano provoco que Lola perdiera el apetito, Lucy se veía preocupada y Lily se veía confundida por lo que sucedía pero ambas se quedaron en el comedor junto con su padre y en cuanto a Lisa, ella parecía no mostrar interés en lo que estaba sucediendo y simplemente seguía comiendo en su lugar.

La única que tenía una idea de lo que podría estar sucediendo era ella, pero Luna no podía estar cien por ciento segura de esto hasta comprobarlo por sí misma, algo dudosa, Luna tomo una cuchara, la lleno del Succotash y se la llevo a la boca.

Era lo que temía, el sabor era nauseabundo, era como masticar pedazos de cartón empapados en cola blanca que además estaban aderezados con silicón, era tan asqueroso que Luna no entendía cómo fue que su hermano logro comer tanto antes de vomitarlo todo. El presentimiento de Luna estaba en lo correcto. Esta era la misma sensación que tenían al comer la comida del hospital.

* * *

Los días pasaron en la residencia Loud y mientras volvían a su rutina diaria, Lincoln y Luna trataban de dar lo mejor de sí mismos para superar su problema con la comida. Hasta ahora la única solución que se les ocurrió a su predicamento ha sido el comer junto con grandes cantidades de agua.

Aun así esto parecía no saciar el hambre de Luna, contradictoriamente comer lo único que hacía era que sus dolores de estómago empeoraran, las ansias eran tan horribles que apenar podía dormir y cuando lo hacía se despertaba a la mitad de la noche toda sudada a causa de las pesadillas que tenía.

La pesadilla siempre era la misma: siempre comenzaban con ella y su hermano corriendo desesperadamente en la oscuridad hasta que llegaban a una pared invisible que les detenía en seco, después de ser detenidos volteaban para observar a la criatura de la que huían, dos criaturas con aspecto demoniaco, una con un par de alas que parecían estar hechas de alquitrán y otra con un par de gigantescos y escamosos brazos extra saliéndole de la cintura. Luna trataba de enfrentárseles pero sus pies parecían estar siendo sostenidos fijamente en el suelo, la demonio alada intentaba lanzársele encima para morderla pero su hermano se metía en el camino y terminaba mordiéndolo a él. Los gritos y alaridos de dolor de su hermano siendo comido vivo eran insoportables y las suplicas por piedad por parte de Luna eran ignoradas. Este era el punto en el que usualmente despertaba.

La falta de sueño y el cansancio que este generaba hacían que Luna se viera y se sintiera mal, el cansancio era tal que apenas podía ir a la universidad, no podía asistir a las prácticas de su banda y la idea de salir de fiesta le provocaba dolor de cabeza.

Ya habían pasado cinco días desde que salieron del hospital y no parecían mejorar, cada día se veían más pálidos y cansados, no parecían mostrar señales de mejorar pero sorprendentemente nadie parecía notarlo, era como si los cambios en sus cuerpos fueran obvios solo para ellos. A Lincoln no parecía importarle sin embargo, no era de extrañarse, el joven siempre ha puesto a su familia primero en todo, inclusive una de las razones por las que quería convertirse en Guardián era para proteger a su familia de los Ghouls.

- _Guardián huh…-_ Luna pensaba mientras recordaba el día en el que Lincoln le revelo a la familia la profesión que quería seguir. Gritos de pánico y preocupación se escucharon por toda la casa ese día, lo cual no era de extrañarse ya que decir que quería ser Guardián era básicamente lo mismo que decir " _voy a convertirme en torero pero en vez de espadas voy a usar un cuchillo de cocina para matar a el toro y también mi uniforme de torero va a pesar treinta kilos ¿les mencione que el toro mide el doble del tamaño normal?_ " el señor Loud incluso lo llevo a un psiquiatra para saber si lo que tenía eran tendencias suicidas.

Aquel jueves por la tarde Luna no tenía particularmente nada que hacer y tampoco se sentía con ánimos de quedarse en cama viendo el techo todo el día así que decidió salir de su cuarto. Una vez en el pasillo pensó en saludar a su hermano para ver como estaba, tal vez hablar un rato o tener una sesión de práctica con él le levantaría el ánimo. Llevo la mano hasta la perilla de la puerta pero justo antes de tocarla se detuvo en seco al recordar el accidente de Lynn, a Luna no le molestaba pero sabía que a Lincoln le daba mucha vergüenza así que decidió tocar la puerta. Luego de tocar la puerta tres veces sin recibir una respuesta de su hermano menor decidió llamarlo.

-¡Linc, hermano ¿estás ahí?!- sin respuesta.

Luego de esto Luna decidió bajar las escaleras para ver si estaba abajo viendo televisión pero en lugar de su hermano, se encontró a Lynn vendo un partido de futbol.

-Hola hermana- saludo Luna.

-Hey- respondió Lynn con los ojos pegados al televisor.

-¿Has visto a Lincoln?- pregunto Luna -parece que no está en su habitación y quería pasar el rato con él.

-Salió con Clyde- dijo Lynn – creo que fueron a un nuevo arcade al otro lado de la ciudad o algo así.

-Oh ok… ¿quieres…

-No

Algo decepcionada, Luna se retiró de la sala e intento subir las escaleras pero cuando iba por los primeros escalones escucho el sonido de la puerta del frente abriéndose y cerrándose rápidamente, al voltear vio que quien había entrado a la casa con tanto apuro no era otro más que su hermano.

Luna noto inmediatamente que había algo raro en él, estaba completamente sudado y jadeaba como si acabase de correr un maratón, tenía una expresión de pánico en el rostro pero lo más extraño en él era que no llevaba puesta su camisa, en vez de eso le tenía en las manos envolviendo… algo, pero antes de que Luna le pudiera preguntar él le paso por el lado corriendo, subió las escaleras y con un portazo se encerró en su cuarto.

-¿Que fue eso?- pregunto Lynn desde la sala.

-Fue Lincoln- respondió Luna -él se fue corriendo a su cuarto.

-¿Por qué haría eso?- pregunto nuevamente Lynn.

-No lo sé- la extraña actitud de Lincoln las dejo desconcertadas hasta esa noche cuando vieron las noticias. Dos cuerpos habían sido encontrados destrozados víctimas de un ataque Ghoul, uno de ellos era Clyde.


	3. Chapter 3

**He aquí el capítulo 3 de mi Magnum Opus.**

 **Originalmente iba a subir este capítulo el miércoles pero lo reescribí unas tres veces. E** **spero que les guste.**

 **Cuídense y disfruten su lectura!**

 _ **Godspeed!**_

* * *

 **El Hambre (Parte 2)**

La primera mitad del día del incidente fue como cualquier otro, los padres fueron a sus trabajos, Lynn llevo a sus hermanos a la escuela y Luna fue a la universidad. Luego de sus actividades académicas y extracurriculares tendrían la tarde libre para sumergirse en sus pasatiempos o simplemente pasar el rato cosa que la mayoría hizo aquel día. Lucy se encerró en el sótano para leer, Lily y Lana salieron a jugar al patio trasero, Lola practicaba caminata de pasarela en el garaje, Lynn veía las grabaciones de partidos de futbol del día, Luna fue directamente a su cuarto y Lincoln salió con Clyde aun nuevo arcade que supuestamente abriría al otro lado de la ciudad.

El día parecía transcurrir como cualquier otro hasta que a mitad de la tarde Lincoln llego a casa y se encerró en su cuarto por el resto del día. El hecho de que Lincoln llegara tan temprano cuando había salido con Clyde ya de por sí solo era raro pero lo preocupante de todo el asunto fue que se confinara a sí mismo en su cuarto. Sus preocupadas hermanas intentaron desde amenazar con derribar la puerta hasta suplicarle que por favor saliera del cuarto y explicara que sucedió, pero todo lo que escuchaban eran débiles sollozos por parte de su hermano. Lana intento escurrirse por los ductos de ventilación hasta su cuarto para ver lo que le sucedía pero se topó con una rejilla de ventilación obstruida por su hermano.

No fue sino hasta esa noche que la familia vio en la televisión que un violento ataque Ghoul había tomado lugar esa tarde y que una de las víctimas fue el mismísimo Clyde McBride, esto por supuesto elevo la preocupación de la familia pero no podían hacer nada hasta que Lincoln no decidiera salir de su cuarto, cosa que no hizo sino hasta la mañana siguiente.

La mañana siguiente comenzó con la repentina visita de Harold y Howard McBride, los padre de Clyde, que se veían devastados, con los ojos hinchados y rojos producto de largas horas de lloriqueo y un aspecto personal simplemente desaliñado, ambos venían a hacerle una visita a Lincoln quien, según lo que ellos sabían, pasaría el día con su hijo.

Únicamente después que la pareja le exigiera a Lincoln revelar las circunstancias de la muerte de su hijo fue que decidió salir de su cuarto y la imagen del adolecente era impactante por no decir más. Lo primero que todos notaron al ver salir a Lincoln de su cuarto fue la ropa que llevaba puesta; era exactamente la misma del día anterior solo que esta estaba manchada en su totalidad con sangre. La imagen del joven cubierto de sangre le saco unas arcadas a más de uno esa mañana y las cosas solo empeoraron cuando Lana resalto el hecho de que habían pedazos de carne seca pegados a su camisa. Lo siguiente que llamo la atención de todos era la cara miserable de Lincoln, llevaba un rostro con los ojos hinchados y lágrimas secas en sus mejillas servían de testigo de la noche en vela en la que Lincoln lloro la muerte de su mejor amigo.

Luego de darse una rápida ducha y de ponerse ropa limpia, Lincoln les dijo todo lo que sucedió aquella tarde.-Todo comenzó cuando Clyde me invito a este nuevo arcade que abriría al otro lado de la cuidad- dijo Lincoln con una voz temblorosa -dude un poco en aceptar pero Clyde dijo que como era la inauguración todo seria a mitad de precio así que decidí acompañarlo.

Lincoln hizo una pequeña pausa, y miro alrededor de la sala en donde se habían reunido. Posando su vista en cada una de las personas presentes. Él sabía que aunque a sus hermanas menores las había mandado a sus cuartos ellas probablemente estaban escuchándolo todo desde las escaleras así que se levantó de su asiento y encendió el televisor a volumen medio con la esperanza en que el ruido taparía un poco su conversación. Volvió a su lugar en el sillón y comenzó a mirar al piso, jugando con sus dedos con una expresión pensativa y un poco alarmada, no fue sino hasta que sintió la mano de su padre sobre su hombro que reacciono y compartiendo una mirada con su padre, decidió continuar con la historia.

-Dude un poco ya que era por la zona en la que últimamente ha habido ataques Ghoul- continuo Lincoln mientras era observado por todos -pero cuando me encontré con Clyde en la parada del autobús deje de pensar en ello. Al bajarnos del autobús caminamos unas cuantas calles hasta que nos perdimos.

A este punto Lincoln había sido reducido a un manojo de nervios y sudor que saltaba ante el más mínimo roce. Entrecerró los ojos y movía la mirada en la nada, como si tratara de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para continuar hablando, al cabo de unos segundos regreso la vista al frente y continúo.

-Caminamos… un poco por esta calle vacía y…- titubeo -al llegar a una esquina nos encontramos a un Ghoul…- volvió a titubear -destrozando a un hombre.

Un salto de exaltación pudo ser escuchado tanto en la sala como en las escaleras ante las palabras de Lincoln, no podían ni imaginar lo que debió haber sido presenciar tal horrible escena en lo que se suponía fuera una tarde de ocio. Del impacto de las palabras del joven se generó un silencio sepulcral, silencio que Lincoln tomo como su aviso para continuar.

-Emm… si- Lincoln continuo -aquel Ghoul estaba destrozándolo y… pues… nos quedamos paralizados, no reaccionamos hasta que nos manchó- dijo Lincoln recordándoles a todos la condición en la que se encontraba hace poco menos de media hora -cuando sentí la sangre caerme encima comencé a correr…- dijo Lincoln haciendo una pequeña pausa –corrí y corrí lo más rápido que pude, no me di cuenta de que Clyde no me estaba siguiendo hasta que ya iba a más de la mitad del camino a casa… yo… lo siento- termino de hablar Lincoln bajando la mirada.

Lincoln no se atrevía a mirar a la cara a la pareja de homosexuales que se encontraba frente a él, ¿cómo podría después de lo que sucedió aquella tarde? Estaba listo para recibir cualquier culpa que las personas frente a él pusieran en sus hombros, cualquier insulto que le lancen a la cara y cualquier maldición a la que condenaran su nombre pero lo que sucedió fue algo que no se esperaba, fue algo que tomo al quinceañero totalmente por sorpresa.

En sus hombros pudo sentir como dos cálidas manos se posaban y levantando la mirada observo las sonrisas llenas de comprensión de los señores McBride quienes se sentaron a sus lados -tranquilízate, no estamos enojados- dijo Harold -no fue tu culpa- dijo Howard.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Esas palabras fueron lo que se necesitó para romper al muchacho. Lincoln lloro, lloro como nunca había llorado, el más o manos calmado adolecente que estaba contando la trágica historia de la muerte de su mejor amigo ya no estaba, en su lugar se encontraba un chico que no paraba de gritar que lo sentía y pedía perdón una y otra vez. Ante esta lamentable escena se formó un abrazo grupal en un intento de apaciguar los alaridos de tristeza de Lincoln. Al cabo de un tiempo, Lincoln dejo de llorar y uno por uno todos los que estaban en la casa lo consolaron.

Excepto Luna.

* * *

El funeral de Clyde McBride fue al día siguiente, luego de ver el horrible y desfigurado estado en el que había quedado su hijo era comprensible el hecho de que los señores McBride decidieran darle un cierre a todo el asunto lo más rápido posible así que decidieron que lo enterrarían tan pronto lo pudieran sacar de la morgue.

Aquella nublada mañana del sábado todos los que conocieron a Clyde en vida, ya sea cercanos o no, mostraron sus respetos en el funeral, la prematura muerte del usualmente sonriente chico los impacto a todos tanto que muchos de los que fueron a su funeral solamente se decidieron en ir para ver si no era más que una cruel broma por parte de el mismo y de sus allegados. Pero no fue así, todo era real, la fría y esquelética mano de la muerte había cobrado la vida de su compañero y en el proceso, les enseño la más grande lección de vida que una persona podría aprender: la vida no es justa.

El funeral, como la mayoría de los funerales, fue rápido. Nadie podía culpar a los familiares del muerto por querer cerrar este triste capítulo de sus vidas lo más rápido posible y tan pronto termino la ceremonia las personas que se habían presentando se fueron una por una de aquel lugar de descanso, no era de extrañarse que el ultimo en dejar el lugar fuera Lincoln. De todos los que lo conocieron, ninguno fue más cercano a Clyde que Lincoln, incluso se podría decir que hasta cierto punto Lincoln lo conocía mejor que sus propios padres.

-Hijo…- le hablo Lynn Padre posando una de sus manos en uno de los hombros de Lincoln quien seguía arrodillado frente a la tumba de su amigo -vamos, se está haciendo tarde y tu madre quiere ir a visitarlo antes de irnos.

-Si… claro… hay que visitarlo…- dijo Lincoln mientras se levantaba.

Mientras que las personas buscaban su camino fuera del cementerio la familia Loud con rosas en sus manos se adentraba más en él. Con Lynn Padre y Rita al frente, las gemelas y Lynn Jr. Siguiéndolos, Lisa y Lily junto con Lucy un poco más atrás, y más atrás Lincoln y Luna.

Mientras caminaban lado a lado Luna observaba a Lincoln por el rabillo del ojo y trataba lo mejor posible en contemplar la condición en la que se encontraba. Aparte del hecho de que su ojo al descubierto estaba considerablemente hinchado por tanto llorar, nada más parecía estar molestando al joven. Llevando puesto un traje que solo usaba para situaciones formales, caminando con la espalda recta y con una compostura relativamente calmada Lincoln se veía bien, se veía revitalizado, con energía, casi parecía que estuviese listo para correr una maratón.

Luna por su parte no había mejorado en lo absoluto desde el incidente, seguía sumamente cansada, sus ojeras ya comenzaban a notarse y aunque no había perdido peso, comer era un verdadero reto, sin embargo, ese día y la noche anterior había podido mantener todos sus problemas al margen principalmente gracias a tolo lo que había sucedido en tan corto margen de tiempo. Luna no era tonta, ella era perfectamente capaz de ver atreves de la mentira de su hermano, pero ¿Por qué había mentido? ¿Qué había sucedido que lo dejo en tal estado? ¿Y qué fue lo que trajo envuelto en su camisa cuando llego a casa hace dos días?

- _hermano, ¿Qué estas ocultando?_ \- pensó Luna mientras volteaba a verlo, sin embargo para su sorpresa, Lincoln ya se encontraba dedicándole una mirada fija a esta. Sorprendida, Luna volvió a mirar al frente pero pronto se comenzó a sentir incomoda cuando se dio cuenta que Lincoln no le había quitado la mirada de encima.

- _¿qué sucede?_ \- pensó Luna - _¿Por qué me mira de esa manera? ¿Será…? ¿Será que quiere hablar?_ \- Luna dudo por un momento pensando si este sería el mejor lugar para hablar de estas cosas pero luego de pensarlo un poco decidió que era ahora o nunca -Linc…

-¿Lincoln Loud?- la interrumpió una voz masculina desde atrás -¿nos permite un minuto de su tiempo?

Al voltear para ver quien la había interrumpido, Luna noto que se trataba de nada más y nada menos que un par de agentes de la FBCG, unos Guardianes.

-Queremos tomar su testimonio como testigo del incidente del joven McBride, solo nos tomara un minuto- dijo el agente mientras se acercaba.

Luna volteo de nuevo a ver a Lincoln y noto que este se encontraba pálido como un fantasma, con su ojo descubierto bien abierto mirando hacia el vacío. Lincoln tomo una gran bocanada de aire y luego la exhalo para calmarse.

-Luna, dile a los demás que los alcanzo luego- dijo Lincoln calmadamente mientras volteaba y se dirigía hacia los agentes.

-Uh… ok- dijo luna mientras se apresuraba dejándolo atrás para unirse a su familia que estaba a punto de llegar a su destino.

-¿Donde esta Lincoln?- le pregunto Rita a Luna luego de notar que Lincoln no estaba con ellos.

-Umm… unos Guardianes lo detuvieron- respondió Luna –dijeron que querían hacerle unas preguntas acerca de Clyde.

Luego de aquel intercambio nadie dijo más nada hasta que llegaron al destino -llegamos- dijo Rita en lo que se arrodillaba para posar sus flores en aquella tumba. Era la tumba de Albert, su padre.

-Malditos Ghouls- murmuro Rita.

* * *

Los días pasaron y todos trataban de regresar a sus rutinas, durante el transcurso de la semana mientras Lucy, Lola, Lana, y Lisa asistían a la escuela, Lily era llevada a la guardería y Luna asistía a sus clases con regularidad, Lincoln y Lynn disfrutaban de una semana libre de escuela que habían dado como homenaje a su fallecido estudiante. Lynn había aprovechado esta semana libre para ejercitarse junto con Lincoln quien para su sorpresa, ya se sentía lo suficientemente bien para continuar con su rutina.

Mientras que Lincoln iba mejorando, Luna todo lo que hacía era empeorar, sus ojeras para el jueves sus ojeras ya eran lo suficientemente pronunciadas para que su familia las notara y comenzara a preguntar acerca de su estado y su hambre, ese insaciable apetito que no podía satisfacer puesto que toda comida que pasara por su garganta volvería a pasar unos cuantos minutos después.

El viernes fue como cualquier otro día para Luna, luego de sus clases llego a casa y directamente fue a su cuarto a tratar de distraer su mente de todo lo que pasaba con ella con música. Mientras pasaba perezosamente la mano por su guitarra fue sorprendida por el sonido de su teléfono. Ella reconoció el tono de inmediato, era "Love of My Life" de Queen, tono de llamada que le había puesto al contacto de su novia Sam por lo que Luna rápidamente contesto.

-¡Hola amor!- respondió el teléfono Luna, entusiasmada por hablar con su novia.

- _¡Hola lindura!_ \- respondió Sam al otro lado de la línea - _no te vi hoy en la universidad ¿Qué haces?_

-Oh ya sabes, practicaba un rato para distraerme- Luna contesto tratando de sonar relajada.

- _Jajaja ya veo_ \- contesto Sam - _oye, espero que no te importe pero decidí convertir la fiesta en una cita._

-¿Uh?- exclamo Luna en confusión -¿fiesta? ¿Cita? ¿De qué hablas?

- _Ya sabes, la fiesta que te iba a hacer cuando saliste del hospital pero que movimos para hoy_ \- dijo Sam - _¿no se te olvido la fiesta verdad?_

-O-oh claro… la fiesta… como olvidarla- dijo Luna, disimulando.

- _Como sea, ahora es una cita_ \- dijo Sam con entusiasmo - _te espero en mi departamento a las 5._

-Uh… de acuerdo… nos vemos- dijo Luna mientras cortaba la llamada.

Luna se levantó de la cama dejando su guitarra a un lado y camino hacia su espejo de cuerpo completo. Lo que se reflejaba en ese espejo no era exactamente la imagen de una chica lista para festejar, después de semanas de aguantar una horrible hambre la ansiedad se empezaba a notar en Luna, tenía ojeras ridículamente oscuras y pronunciadas y su mirada de cansancio había sido reemplazada por una mirada que podría bien pertenecerle a un adicto a las drogas que había sido privado de su dosis diaria.

 _-voy a necesitar mucho maquillaje._

* * *

Usando el poco maquillaje que tenía Luna logro cubrir sus ojeras lo mejor que pudo y aunque todavía tenía una mirada alterada ya no se veía tan mal como antes. Ya que era una ocasión especial, Luna decidió vestir unos pantalones ajustados que había comprado ya hace un tiempo atrás, los pantalones en si no eran de su agrado pues eran un poco incomodos pero los compro porque estos acentuaban la forma de su trasero y se le había ocurrido usarlos para seducir a Sam, uso esto junto con una camiseta con las mangas arrancadas, su chaqueta y un par de botas que le llegaban a las rodillas.

Luego de vestirse y de comprobar de que su maquillaje se viera bien, Luna hecho un vistazo a su reloj y se alarmo al ver que ya eran las cuatro con cuarenta y cinco minutos _-¡maldición!-_ pensó Luna - _¡voy a llegar tarde!_ \- apresurándose, Luna tomo sus cosas y salió de su cuarto pero fue detenida por la imagen de sus hermanos llegando de su entrenamiento. Ambos Lincoln y Lynn estaban empapados de sudor producto del esfuerzo físico y aunque Lynn se veía corta de respiración, Lincoln no parecía tener el mismo problema sin embargo.

Luna esperaba que la conversación que llevaban ambos en las escaleras fuera lo suficientemente interesante para que no la notaran salir, pero sus plegarias no fueron respondidas, en su lugar Lincoln se quedó mirándola fijamente como lo había hecho todos los días desde el accidente con Clyde. Su mirada siempre estaba llena de preocupación y molestia, como si estuviera a punto de decir algo pero siempre cambiaba de opinión.

-Hey Luna- la saludo Lynn acercándose a ella -¿vas a algún lado?

-Oh… hola hermana- dijo Luna devolviéndole el saludo -sí, tengo una cita con Sam.

-¡Genial!- exclamo Lynn quien estaba feliz por Luna -ya estábamos empezando a preocuparnos contigo quedándose en casa todos los días.

-Si claro, voy tarde adiós- dijo Luna mientras le pasaba por el lado a ambos.

-¡Espera Luna!- Lincoln intento detenerla -¡tengo que hablar contigo acerca de algo importante!

-¡Hablamos luego hermano, voy tarde!

-Espera ¡Luna!- Lincoln intento detenerla pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo más Luna ya había salido por la puesta del frente.

* * *

Luego de tomar un bus y de un rato caminando Luna llego al complejo apartamental en el que su novia residía. El lugar en si era un edificio de cinco pisos que se encontraba a dos cuadras de la universidad a la que ambas asistían y era un edificio que comúnmente alojaba estudiantes. Al llegar ahí Luna entro al edificio con las llaves que le había dado Sam y al llegar al apartamento toco la puerta, al cabo de unos segundos Sam salió y saludo a Luna.

-Hola sexy- dijo Sam, mirando a Luna de arriba hacia abajo -veo que estas usando los jeans que me gustan.

-Yo sé lo que te gusta- dijo Luna antes de darle un beso a Sam para luego entrar a su departamento.

Una vez dentro del apartamento las chicas dieron inicio a su cita brindando con un par de cervezas, comenzaron hablando acerca de cómo la habían pasado durante la semana y luego simplemente continuaron hablando acerca de lo que sea. Continuaron conversando cerca de una hora hasta que decidieron sentarse en el sillón de la sala a ver una película en la laptop de Sam, una película que al final no entendieron porque estuvieron besándose durante la mitad de ella. Al finalizar la película cerca de las 8 de la noche, Sam arrastro a Luna hacia la cocina.

-¿Oye que pretendes?- pregunto Luna en tono de broma -ya te dije que cene en casa.

-Lo sé, lo sé- respondió Sam mientras se acercaba a la cocina -es para mí, estoy hambrienta.

Al decir esto Sam se puso manos a la obra. Vivir sola la había convertido en una excelente cocinera y aunque no era ninguna chef, sus habilidades le aseguraban que no se iba a morir de hambre. La joven se puso un delantal y luego de preparar todo procedió a cortar una cebolla, no poseía una tabla para cortar así que decidió cortarla en su mano.

-Uh… oye- dijo Luna un poco preocupada ante la imprudente acción de su pareja -¿no crees que es peligroso hacer eso?

-Descuida, lo hago todo el tiempo- inmediatamente después de decir esa oración el cuchillo que estaba presionando en contra de la cebolla paso de largo e impacto con la palma de su mano, causándole una fea cortadura -¡AH, MALDICION!- exclamó Sam mientras dejaba caer la cebolla troceada y el cuchillo al suelo.

Alterada Luna corrió al lado de Sam en su ayuda -¿estás bien?- pregunto Luna con preocupación.

-E-eso creo- dijo Sam un poco aturdida por el dolor -pero duele mucho.

-Déjame ver- dijo Luna en lo que tomaba la mano de Sam para inspeccionar la herida. Al abrir la palma de la mano Luna pudo ver exactamente la gravedad de la herida. No era algo que fuera digno de una visita al hospital pero tampoco era una herida superficial. Luna la observo, un corte en diagonal en la palma de la mano de su novia, antes de que se diera cuenta el olor de la sangre ya había llegado a sus fosas nasales. No supo porque pero el penetrante olor metálico de aquella espesa sustancia color carmesí le había hecho agua la boca y le había dado el impulso a llevársela a la boca.

-¿L-Luna?- pregunto Sam mientras Luna se llevaba su mano a la boca -¿Qué haces?

Luna ignorando las palabras de su novia lamio la herida de Sam a lo largo de esta, limpiándola de todo rastro de sangre. El sabor era indescriptible, era algo que nunca había experimentado antes, era como si estuviera probando chocolate por primera vez en su vida de nuevo. Luna continuo lamiendo la herida como si fuera un cachorro bebiendo leche de un tazón, lamio y lamio hasta que ya no salía más sangre de allí.

-¿Uh Luna?- dijo Sam -me estas asustando, suelta mi mano.

Pero Luna no la soltó, de hecho, la tomo con más fuerza, Luna no quería soltarla, no quería dejar aquella mano que tan diligentemente había lamido, Luna quería más, más de aquel dulce néctar que había emanado de la palma de la mano de su novia y lo que instintivamente sabía que le daría otra dosis de aquel manjar. Luna abrió su boca y mordió la mano de Sam.

-¡AAAAAH!- Sam grito ante el punzante dolor en su mano, tomando el martillo para ablandar carne que se hallaba en el contado de la cocina, Sam le propino un buen porrazo a Luna en la cabeza lo cual hizo que soltara su mano -¡¿ESTAS DEMENTE?!- grito Sam -¡¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO?!

Luna se preguntaba lo mismo, no entendía que era lo que acababa de pasar, todo lo que sabía era que estaba realmente mal. Al ver la furiosa mirada de su novia sobre ella Luna hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento y corrió, salió del edificio a toda velocidad y corrió todo lo que pudo hasta que perdió el aliento cerca de una parada de autobús, se montó en el siguiente autobús que llego y se fue a casa.

Durante el camino a casa y al llegar a la misma Luna estuvo pensando en porque hizo eso, ¿por qué en su sano juicio ella mordería a su novia? ¿Qué estaba pasando por su cabeza al momento de tomar aquella decisión? Y de repente mientras caminaba atreves del umbral de la puerta de su cuarto pudo armar las piezas de un rompecabezas que no sabía que estaba armando, su repudio hacia la comida, sus costillas sanado en poco menos de dos semanas, y esa horrible hambre que no la mataba, todo apuntaba en una dirección pero Luna se negaba a creer que esto fuera verdad.

-No…- dijo Luna mientras se miraba en el espejo -no puede ser verdad, esto es imposible.

-Es posible- dijo una voz desde la puerta de su cuarto, al voltear noto que el origen de aquella voz era su hermano que la estaba observando con algo de lastima en los ojos -es difícil de creer, pero es perfectamente posible.

-¿Lincoln? ¿Qué haces aqu…

-Sígueme- la interrumpió Lincoln mientras le daba la espalda y entraba a su cuarto, sin más opciones, Luna lo siguió hacia su cuarto.

En cuanto entro al cuarto de Lincoln, este cerró la puerta y le puso el seguro para que nadie pudiera entrar y una vez que encendió la luz de su cuarto, Luna pudo examinarlo, la ventana estaba obstruida por lo que parecía ser una bolsa negra y la rejilla de la ventilación también, su cama estaba pegada a la pared en la misma posición en la que la cama de Lori estaba y al lado de esta había un mini-refrigerador que era donde Lincoln guardaba sus helados para que Lola no se los robara, al pie de su cama se encontraba una guitarra acústica que era la misma guitarra que hace algunos años Luna le había regalado a Lincoln y este la había aprendido a tocar en cuanto la reparo, en el lado del cuarto donde solía estar la cama de Leni, se hallaba una mesa de dibujo que servía también como escritorio en la esquina y al lado de ella se podía observar un bajo conectado a su amplificador, finalmente, al lado del ropero había un espejo de cuerpo completo que había sido un regalo de despedida de Leni para Lincoln.

Antes de que Luna pudiera decir algo, Lincoln la tomo de los hombros y la llevo en frente del espejo, allí Luna pudo observar su figura una vez más y respirando hondo Lincoln empezó a sobar sus hombros de manera reconfortante.

-Luna- le hablo Lincoln mientras continuaba masajeando sus hombros -lamento tener que hacerlo de esta manera pero… ahora mismo, no se me ocurre otra forma de hacerlo- al decir esto, Lincoln dirigió su mano al parche que cubría su ojo derecho y comenzó a descubrirlo -ábrelo lentamente- dijo Lincoln -deja que se acostumbre a la luz.

Confundida, Luna abrió su ojo derecho poco a poco y sus temores se hicieron realidad en cuanto este se acostumbró a la iluminación del cuarto, su ojo derecho había sido reemplazado por un ojo brillante, un ojo con la esclerótica negra azabache y el iris rojo carmesí. Ante esta imagen de sí misma convertida en un monstruo del mundo moderno lágrimas comenzaron a fluir desde sus ojos por sus mejillas hasta el mentón donde caían sin cuidado. Luna ni siquiera podía hacer bocal su llanto, el impacto la había dejado atónita, todo lo que podía hacer era mirarse en el espejo a sí misma.

Lincoln la sentó en su cama y espero a que se calmara un poco, al cabo de unos minutos de mirar a la nada mientras lloraba en silencio Luna logro levantar la mirada para verlo a la cara. Con la atención de su hermana sobre él, Lincoln se quitó el parche de su ojo izquierdo y revelo su ojo que, para la sorpresa de Luna, era totalmente normal y luego de unos segundos y una rara mueca por parte de Lincoln, su ojo muto para igualar el de su hermana.

-Lo aprendí a controlar hace dos días- dijo Lincoln mientras relajada y cómodamente se sentaba en su cama -No es tan difícil, es como hacer un bizco- continuo Lincoln -estuve pensando en cómo decírtelo durante toda la semana, honestamente estaba preocupado cuando dijiste que ibas a una cita con Sam, me preocupaba que hicieras algo estúpido.

-¿Cómo tú?- Luna no estaba segura de querer hacer esa pregunta pero luego de ver a Lincoln dar un pequeño salto sobre su cama supo que había tocado la llaga que había estado ocultando durante toda esta semana.

-Aaah…- suspiro Lincoln -ya ni siquiera sé cómo sentirme cuando pienso en ello ¿sabes? Todo lo que hago cada vez que lo recuerdo es recostarme en la cama a mirar el techo o tocar el bajo.

-¿Q-que… que fue lo que…?- dudo Luna al preguntar, viendo como había reaccionado a su pregunta anterior -¿Qué sucedió con Clyde?

Lincoln volteo la cabeza y cruzo su mirada con la de Luna, sus ojos llenos de seriedad hicieron que Luna se preguntara si fue una buena idea provocarlo en ese momento pero sus dudas se disiparon cuando con un suspiro Lincoln se puso de pie, arrastro la silla de su escritorio/mesa de dibujo y la puso frente a ella para luego sentarse y hablar cara a cara.

-Clyde… él estaba preocupado, por mí- comenzó a relatar Lincoln mientras miraba a Luna la cara -lo había notado, Clyde sabía que me había sentido mal durante toda la semana ¿sabes? Así que me invito a salir. Lo de la nueva arcade es real, ayer fui con Rusty allá, buen lugar.

Lincoln hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar aire y continuo -si nos perdimos en aquella parte de la ciudad y si estuvimos vagando por la calle, llegamos a un punto en el que comenzamos a toparnos con callejones sin salida. Luego, encontramos una calle y nos pusimos a caminar por ella, al voltear por una esquina chocamos con un par de tipos vestidos como si fueran vagabundos, nos miraron por unos segundos y luego se dirigieron a mí.

-¿Se dirigieron a ti?- Luna pregunto un poco confundida -¿Por qué harían eso?

-también me confundió al principio- respondió Lincoln -luego de un tiempo lo entendí, ellos creían que yo también era un Ghoul, Lisa me dijo que algunos Ghouls tienen un increíble sentido del olfato incluso entre los de su propia especie, como perros o algo así. Yo también puedo hacerlo.

-¡Whoa, espera!- exclamo Luna, levantándose de la cama sorprendida -¡¿Lisa sabe de esto?!

-¡baja la voz!- exclamo Lincoln al ver el arranque de su hermana, se levantó de su silla y se asomó por la puerta, luego de asegurarse de que nadie los haya escuchado regreso a su asiento -si Luna, nuestra hermana con dos doctorados en biología y tres maestrías en química noto que estábamos sufriendo cambios en nuestro cuerpo.

Ante las palabras de su hermano, Luna regreso a su asiento en la cama para que Lincoln continuara con su explicación.

-Como sea- continuo Lincoln -los dos se me acercaron y balbucearon algo acerca de que ese era su territorio o algo así, después dijeron que se iban a quedar _"mi almuerzo"_ y tomaron a Clyde por un brazo, intente detenerlos pero uno de ellos saco su… cosa… esa cosa que les sale de la espalda y le hizo un corte enorme en el estómago.

-¿En el estómago?- Pregunto Luna con incredulidad.

-Sí, el estómago- respondió Lincoln -sé que en ese momento debía sentirme mal, asqueado o incluso molesto pero la sangre de Clyde me había salpicado en la cara y me entro un poco en la boca y… yo… me sentía bien, aliviado… por un segundo. Luego al ver lo que le estaban a punto de hacer a Clyde me enfurecí.

A este punto Luna estaba nerviosa por no decir más, no por la historia sino por lo calmado que se veía su hermano al relatar la historia de la violenta muerte de su mejor amigo. Aquella escena frente a ella le ponía los pelos de punta y le hacía preguntarse si en verdad estaba hablando con Lincoln.

-La ira me cegó- continuo Lincoln –realmente no estoy seguro de que fue lo que sucedió en aquel momento pero creo que agarre a uno de ellos y lo golpee. Luego de lo que dijeron en las noticias supongo que me pase un poco… creo que uno de ellos escapo y luego de terminar con el sujeto fui con Clyde que estaba tumbado en el suelo, agonizando, tratando de mantener sus intestinos dentro de el con una mano. En ese momento, yo no vi a Clyde como mi amigo…

La piel de Luna se erizo y inconscientemente tomo los bordes de la cama con fuerza para no levantarse e irse de la habitación. Luna sabía lo que iba a decir, ella no quería escucharlo pero sabiendo que no podía evitarlo se preparó lo mejor que pudo para lo que Lincoln diría a continuación.

-…Lo veía como mi cena- aquellas palabras que salieron de la boca del calmado Lincoln le revolcaron el estómago a Luna, abría vomitado de no ser porque en ese momento lo único que tenía en el estómago era un six-pack de cervezas -me acerque a él y le arranque la garganta de una mordida, no entre en razón hasta que me termine de comer su cuello y cuando vi lo que sucedió entre en pánico, habría salido corriendo de ahí mismo de no ser porque aún tenía hambre y… pues… hice lo primero que me vino a la mente; me quite la camisa, me limpie la cara y arranque toda la carne que pude del cuerpo de Clyde. Ya debes saber lo que sucedió después.

-Jajá…- Lincoln soltó una pequeña risa mientras desviaba la mirada -todo esto ya no me saca reacción alguna. Supongo que renuncie a mi humanidad cuando me comí a mi mejor amigo. Pero basta de mi- dijo Lincoln mirando fijamente a Luna otra vez -¿Qué sucedió en tu cita?- le pregunto Lincoln a Luna con una expresión seria en el rostro -Normalmente cuando te vas al departamento de Sam por la noche no regresas hasta el día siguiente y el hecho que llegaste limpia me dice que al menos no mataste a nadie, pero me preocupa un poco el olor a sangre en tu boca así que respóndeme ¿Le hiciste algo a Sam?

Acorralada por las palabras de Lincoln, Luna comenzó a relatar todo lo que sucedió, comenzando por el inicio de la cita, la película y finalmente el incidente de la cocina, al contar esto se le helo la sangre al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estuvo de tener un ataque igual al de Lincoln -no tengo idea de lo que hubiese sucedido si Sam no me hubiese golpeado en la cabeza con el martillo- termino de explicar Luna agachando la cabeza.

-Así que fue eso- dijo Lincoln mientras se levantaba -tengo la solución, pero no creo te valla a gustar.

-¿Sabes cómo detener… esto?- pregunto Luna con curiosidad.

-Ambos sabemos- dijo Lincoln quien, para su disgusto, tenía razón. Él se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a su mini-refrigerador, de una bolsa escondida tras el saco un plato de cartón y abrió el electrodoméstico. Luego de mover las cosas por un rato, Lincoln volvió a cerrar el mini-refri y regreso a su asiento con un plato de cartón con un trozo de carne cruda.

-E-eso… eso es… ¿Clyde?- dijo Luna sorprendida mientras recibía el plato de Lincoln. Ella miraba el trozo en el plato con una mezcla entre asco, horror y… deseo, la misma clase de deseo con la que Leni solía mirar sus batidos de leche con coco y vainilla, la misma clase de deseo con la que Lori miraba los bombones de chocolate que Bobby le regalaba cada vez que celebraban algún aniversario inventado, la clase de deseo que solo podía mostrar cuando comía pizza para la cena en aquellas noches en las que el plan de Lincoln funcionaba, era el deseo nacido del apetito puro; hambre.

-N-no… ¡no puedo hacerlo!- dijo Luna mientras rechazaba el plato de carne humana -¡no puedo! ¡Simplemente no puedo renunciar a mi humanidad!

Extendiendo sus manos Luna intento devolverle el plato a Lincoln pero este no lo tomaba. Al principio pensó que el la obligaría a comérselo pero el silencio de su hermano hacia que dudara de sus pensamientos. Lo dudo un poco pero luego de pensarlo decidió levantar la mirada para confronta a su hermano quien para su sorpresa, estaba llorando mientras veía el plato con un trozo de carne que le pertenecía a su mejor amigo.

-Luna…- dijo Lincoln con una voz quebrada mientras levantaba la vista para ver a su hermana a los ojos -esto es lo que somos ahora. Esto es lo que tenemos que hacer si queremos sobrevivir de ahora en adelante- dijo Lincoln mientras le devolvía el plato a Luna –por favor Luna… te lo suplico… no puedo seguir este camino solo, sabes toda la historia que nuestra familia tiene con los Ghouls- dijo mientras tomaba a Luna de los hombros -renuncia conmigo.

Luna vio el rostro de Lincoln que finalmente reflejaba todo el dolor y la miseria que debió haber sentido durante toda la semana y lo pensó. Pensó en su familia, pensó en sus amigos, pensó en Sam y luego pensó en todo el daño que le ocasiono solo aquella noche, finalmente, pensó en todo el potencial daño que les podría ocasionar si se negaba a hacer esto y eso fue lo único que necesito para decidirse.

Luna tomo el trozo de carne y le dio una mordida.


	4. Chapter 4

**Finalmente el capítulo 4.**

 **Esta semana la fic supero las 150 vistas y debo decir que le esta yendo mejor de lo que espere, a estas alturas creí que tendría 50 vistas o menos.**

 **Quería añadirle más cosas a este capítulo pero la semana pasada comencé un nuevo semestre en la universidad y entre los estudios y el trabajo no he tenido mucho tiempo para ponerme a escribir como se debe (ser un adulto responsable apesta). Pero tratare de hacer un capítulo más largo y entretenido para la próxima.**

 **Sin más que decir, ¡disfruten de su lectura!**

 ** _Godspeed!_**

 **P.S.: mi hermana, quien lee la fic para buscar horrores ortográficos, está tratando de convencerme de agregarle una pizca de limones a la fic (no planeo nada sexualmente explícito en la fic por el momento) pero todavía no estoy totalmente convencido ¿ustedes que opinan?**

* * *

 **Cita con la Doctora Loud**

Los rayos del sol de la mañana se escabullían a través de la ventana parcialmente obstruida por una bolsa negra iluminando a dos siluetas postradas cómodamente en una cama, ante el calor mañanero que se acumulaba poco a poco en el cuarto, una de las siluetas, Luna, abrió pesadamente los ojos antes de dar un largo bostezo. Luna intento sentarse en la cama pero fue detenida por su hermano quien, aun dormido, estaba enganchado de su torso como si fuera un bebe koala enganchándose de su madre. Ver a Lincoln de esta manera dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, su hermano que ahora mismo era la cosa más grande en la cama de alguna forma se veía como la cosa más pequeña mientras dormía pacíficamente con sus brazos alrededor de su torso y su cabeza reposando sobre su pecho.

Luego de abandonar la idea de sentarse en la cama, Luna se estiro como pudo, la sensación de sus brazos y piernas extendiéndose liberando cualquier tipo de tensión que hayan acumulado a lo largo de la noche envió un leve y placentero hormigueo a lo largo de su espalda el cual hizo que soltara un pequeño gemido de satisfacción.

- _Cielos…-_ pensó Luna - _¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormí de esta manera?_ \- mientras miraba alrededor del cuarto de Lincoln, las memorias de lo que sucedió la noche anterior comenzaron a fluir poco a poco y con ellas los sentimientos de culpa y dolor comenzaron a molestarle otra vez.

-Maldición…- susurro Luna mientras se pasaba la mano por el rostro -¿Por qué hice eso…?

-No fue tu culpa- dijo un ahora despierto Lincoln que seguía abrazado a Luna -fue culpa del hambre. Honestamente, no tengo idea de cómo aguantaste tanto.

-Yo tampoco- dijo Luna mientras se levantaban de la cama -hubo algunos días en los que creí que moriría por culpa del dolor de estómago y las jaquecas.

-Bien, lo bueno es que ya paso- dijo Lincoln mientras buscaba algo de ropa limpia en su armario -al menos por una semana. Hasta entonces vas a tener que aprender a cómo vivir otra vez. No te preocupes, Lisa y yo te enseñaremos.

-¡Oh, cierto!- exclamo Luna -Lisa sabe acerca de esto ¿desde cuándo?

-Comenzó a sospechar cuando estábamos en el hospital- respondió Lincoln mientras se cambiaba la ropa de pijamas a ropa deportiva -aparentemente, lo que la convenció fue el incidente con el Succotash. Decidió hablar conmigo luego del incidente con Clyde sin embargo.

-¡Lo supo desde entonces!- respondió Luna con algo de ira saliendo entre su voz -¡¿Por qué tardo tanto en hacer algo entonces?!

-Tranquilízate Luna- dijo Lincoln en un tono calmado mientras comenzaba a hacer ejercicios de estiramiento -ella dijo que no estaba segura de como acercarse de manera segura, por eso fue que solo se acercó a mí, yo era el único que ya no tenía hambre. Además, esto es bueno ¿no? Ahora tenemos a alguien inteligente que nos puede ayudar a lidiar con nuestro problema.

-Lincoln, aunque es nuestra pequeña hermana, estamos hablando de la persona que experimenta con nosotros por diversión- dijo Luna -¿no recuerdas aquella vez en la que intento cambiar tu corazón por el de un babuino porque lo vio en un videojuego y quería saber si era posible?

-Uh… si- dijo Lincoln un poco nervioso -sé que ella no es exactamente la persona más estable de la casa…

-Está a un experimento científico de convertirse en Frankenstein- lo corto Luna.

-…Pero, no puedes negar de que si hay alguien que puede ayudarnos es ella- dijo Lincoln terminando su oración -es mejor tener a alguien como ella cuidándonos la espalda a simplemente andar por ahí sin tener idea de que hacer.

Al terminar de estirarse, Lincoln se acercó a Luna quien todavía se veía deprimida, la conversación de hace unos segundos la había distraído de lo que la había torturado toda la noche anterior pero cuando dieron por finalizado el tema la culpa y la depresión la habían tomado nuevamente y amenazaban con volver a tumbarla al suelo.

-Luna- dijo Lincoln, tomándola de los hombros y mirándola a los ojos –no fue tu culpa ¿entiendes?

-¿Cómo no va a ser mi culpa Lincoln?- respondió Luna -¡ataque a Sam! Probablemente ya debe de haber ido con la policía.

-¡No eras tú en ese momento!- dijo Lincoln exaltándose un poco -además, es Sam de la que estamos hablando. Estoy seguro de que al menos te dejara explicarte antes de ir con la policía.

-¿Y que se supone que le diga? "oh lo siento amor, es que tenía hambre y tus dedos parecían salchichas".

-Lo que trato de decir es que, vamos, han sido novias durante casi cinco años, ¿no planeabas mudarte con ella antes de que comenzaran a discutir?- Lincoln tenía razón, lo que comenzó como un simple noviazgo de preparatoria se había convertido en una relación a largo plazo en la que ambas estaban listas en dar el siguiente paso. Si había una relación que podía soportar un problema como este era la de ellas. Luna solo debía acercársele a Sam y disculparse, pero, había un problema…

-Uh, hermano- dijo Luna -entiendo lo que tratas de decir pero… ¿Cómo voy a arreglar esto? No creo que pueda echarle la culpa al alcohol por algo así.

-Ya pensaremos en algo- dijo Lincoln mientras se separaba de ella y se acercaba a la puerta -por ahora, tratemos de comenzar con el día. Lynn debe estar esperándome abajo para nuestro trote del sábado y tú probablemente quieras tomarte un baño.

* * *

Luego de una larga y necesaria ducha, Luna regreso a su cuarto para buscar una manera de aclarar sus pensamientos. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente por supuesto fue tomar su guitarra y practicar por unas horas hasta que el estrés se fuera. Luna tomo su guitarra y la conecto a su amplificador más cercano pero justo antes de que si quiera comprobara de que su guitarra estuviera bien afinada volteo a su derecha para sorprenderse a sí misma con su propio reflejo en su espejo de cuerpo completo, esto hizo que dejara la guitarra en el suelo y caminara hacia el espejo para poder tener una mejor vista de sí misma.

Luna no podía reconocer a la persona reflejada en aquel espejo. No era la Luna que había estado agonizando de un hambre atroz durante casi un mes, pero tampoco era la Luna de antes del incidente, la Luna rebosante de energía y lista para rockear a cualquier hora tampoco se veía en aquella pieza de vidrio. En su lugar, reflejada en aquel espejo se encontraba una Luna que parecía la viva imagen de la calma, todo su ser exudaba un aura de serenidad, como si todos sus problemas hubieran sido resueltos y ya no necesitara nada más en la vida más que comer y dormir.

La persona detrás de aquella imagen de paz sin embargo, era totalmente lo opuesto. Luna sentía miedo, ansiedad, tristeza, ira, pero por sobre todas esas cosas sentía asco de sí misma. No podía creer en todas las atrocidades que había hecho en menos de 24 horas y el hecho de que fuera capaz de descansar tan bien aquella noche la hizo sentir todavía peor.

- _Maldición…-_ pensó Luna mientras se veía reflejada en el espejo - _¿en qué demonios me he metido? Esto es lo que merezco por serle infiel supongo._

El momento de introspección de Luna no duro mucho sin embargo ya que este fue interrumpido por el sonido de su puerta abriéndose. Volteando la mirada para encarar al intruso Luna se sorprendió al ver que quien había invadido su privacidad era su pequeña hermana Lisa vistiendo una sudadera verde bajo una bata de laboratorio.

-Saludos hermana- dijo la pequeña nerd mientras cerraba la puerta del cuarto tras ella y se adentraba en la pieza de la rockera -por tu revitalizado aspecto deduzco que Lincoln se ha encargado de tu problema de apetito.

-¡Oye, ¿Quién te dijo que podías entrar así nada más?!- exclamo Luna -ni siquiera tocaste…

-Toqué- dijo Lisa quien había tomado asiento en la cama de Luna -como no recibí respuesta a mi solicitud física de entrar a tu habitación decidí entrar usando la copia de la llave de tu cuarto que se encuentra a mi disposición.

-Yo… tú… ¡¿tienes una copia de mis llaves?!

-Tengo copias de las llaves de cada una de las puertas en esta casa- respondió condescendientemente como si estuviera explicando lo obvio -como medida de seguridad por supuesto.

Ante la actitud de su hermana menor, Luna tomo su sillón puf y lo posiciono a un lado de su cama, se sentó y dirigiéndole una mirada de molestia le dirigió la palabra a su hermana menor que estaba viendo toda la escena en silencio.

-Uh… ¿ok, necesitas algo?

-Solo vengo para llevar un seguimiento de tu peculiar condición- dijo Lisa -me gustaría saber si tu condición es igual o peor a la de Lincoln cuando se recuperó el mismo.

-¿Igual… o peor?- pregunto Luna con algo de preocupación.

-Es mejor si solo contestas mis preguntas sin pensar en el- dijo sacando una pequeña libreta de notas de su bata de laboratorio –ahora, respóndeme con sinceridad ¿Qué palabra utilizarías para describir cómo te sientes físicamente?

-Pues…- dijo Luna deteniéndose un momento para pensar -me siento… ya sabes… ¿bien?

-Define "bien"- dijo Lisa mientras hacía anotaciones en su libreta.

Luna se detuvo para pensarlo por unos segundos, tomo su guitarra del suelo y pensaba en como describir lo que sentía mientras pasaba perezosamente los dedos por las cuerdas de su guitarra. A Lisa no parecía importarle esto debido a que mientras Luna pensaba ella simplemente la veía de pies a cabeza mientras hacía más anotaciones en su libreta.

-Me siento…- Luna finalmente hablo -como cuando me escapaba de casa tarde en la noche para ir a fiestas. A pesar de que llegaba a las cinco de la mañana y luego me tenía que levantar otra vez a las siete, no me sentía cansada ¿sabes? Me siento bien.

-Ya veo- dijo Lisa -¿así que podrías decir que te sientes satisfecha?

Las palabras de su hermana hicieron que Luna se exaltara un poco. Aunque tratara de negarlo, Luna podía saber que lo que sentía era satisfacción pues ya lo había sentido antes y por más que no lo quisiera esa era la realidad -Si…- respondió Luna con resignación -me siento satisfecha.

-Entiendo- dijo Lisa dejando de escribir un su libreta y sacando un par de hojas de ella -bien, ahora necesito que llenes este cuestionario.

-¿Uh, cuestionario?- pregunto Luna mientras tomaba las hojas que Lisa le ofrecía.

-Así es, está diseñado para medir tu actual estado emocional- dijo Lisa mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía a la puerta -llénalo y ven a verme hoy en la noche para realizar un examen físico.

-¿Es… necesario, digo… que me revises toda?- dijo Luna mientras se señalaba a sí misma.

-Solo para asegurarme que tus cambios sean los mismos que los de un Ghoul normal. Si hay alguna anomalía que pueda afectar tu salud física voy a tener que encargarme de ella lo más pronto posible- dijo Lisa al llegar a la puerta, sin embargo, antes de abrirla volteo para ver a Luna una última vez -Luna…- dijo -también trae a Lincoln contigo, tenemos asuntos que discutir- dicho esto, abrió la puerta del cuarto y silenciosamente se retiró.

Una vez sola en su cuarto Luna reviso las hojas que Lisa le había entregado, como lo suponía, estas hojas estaban llenas de preguntas por ambos lados sin dejar espacio entre líneas - _¡¿enserio espera que haga esto como una especie de tarea?!_ \- pensó Luna. Aunque fuera su hermana mayor, Lisa nunca le ha mostrado mucho respeto a Luna, de hecho, Lisa nunca le mostro respeto a nadie más que a sus padres, Lily y Lori. Ella siempre fue el tipo de persona que generalmente hacia lo que quisiera sin importarle la opinión de los demás y cuando se acercaba a alguno de sus otros hermanos era por lo general para beneficio propio, por lo que naturalmente Luna no podía evitar sentirse a la defensiva cuando Lincoln dijo que Lisa les cuidaría la espalda y luego de su encuentro las sospechas de Luna no hicieron más que aumentar. Tendría que proceder con cautela y prestar atención de cualquier cosa mínimamente sospechosa que su hermana menor hiciera…

* * *

Caída la noche en la residencia Loud con la mayoría de sus habitantes en cama, Luna y Lincoln salieron de sus cuartos y silenciosamente caminaron por el pasillo evadiendo cada tabla floja que provocaba ruido hasta que llegaron a la última puerta a la derecha, la habitación de Lisa y Lily. Con cuidado de no despertar a nadie, tocaron la puerta de la manera más delicada posible asegurándose de que el sonido fuera apenas lo suficientemente fuerte para que quien estuviera en el cuarto pudiera oírlo, luego de unos segundos la puerta del cuarto se abrió y dándoles la bienvenida a el cuarto de las hermanas se encontraba nada más y nada menos que la hija menor de la manada, Lily.

-¡Lincoln, Luna!- exclamo emocionada Lily mientras se abalanzaba hacia los dos para abrasarlos -¿viniste a que Lisa te insecsionara también Luna?

-Oye…- susurro Lincoln -olvide decírtelo pero Lily también lo sabe.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Lily tamb-WOAH!- antes de que pudiera emitir queja alguna, Luna había sido arrastrada por Lily junto a Lincoln al interior del cuarto. A medida que fue creciendo Lily se fue apoderando poco a poco de la mitad del cuarto que por derecho le pertenecía, haciendo de lado los libros y tubos de ensayo de Lisa para hacer lugar a sus sorprendentemente realistas dibujos y a las plantas que tan diligentemente cuidaba, dando lugar a un cuarto que, como el cerebro humano, era dividido entre pensamiento creativo y lógico. En la mitad del cuarto había un par de sillas frente una pizarra blanca, Lily sentó a sus invitados en las sillas y procedió a llamar la atención de su hermana que estaba distraída haciendo anotaciones en su cuaderno.

-¡Lisa!- exclamo Lily –Luna está aquí para su insecsion.

-Inspección Lily- dijo Lisa corrigiendo a su única hermana menor -baja la voz ¿quieres? Esta reunión se supone que sea secreta. También, ¿serias tan amable de vigilar afuera en caso de que alguien intente interrumpir?

-¡¿Queee?!- exclamo Lily decepcionada -¡pero quiero saber de lo que hablen!

-Lily…- dijo Lisa calmadamente -mientras más rápido termine esta reunión más pronto voy a poder volver al desarrollo del traductor de plantas que tanto quieres.

Resignada y con un puchero, Lily tomo una pequeña silla y salió al pasillo para hacer guardia. Tan pronto la infante salió del cuarto, Luna se cruzó de brazos y les dirigió una mirada llena de ira a Lincoln que parecía algo nervioso y Lisa quien como de costumbre, parecía no importarle.

-Lily es mi confidente- Lisa fue la primera en hablar -le comento acerca de todo lo que hago, además, sería difícil guardar el secreto considerando el hecho de que dormimos en el mismo cuarto.

-Tranquilízate Luna- le aseguro Lincoln –Lily es buena guardando secretos, estoy seguro de que no le dirá a nadie.

-Ah… ok- dijo Luna con resignación –pero tú y Lily son las únicas que saben acerca de lo que nos sucede ¿no? no hay nadie más en esta casa que lo sepa ¿verdad?

-Los únicos que estamos al tanto de tu situación somos Lily y yo- le aseguro Lisa –no hay nadie más en esta casa que lo sepa.

-Bien, de acuerdo, solo quería asegurarme… y… entonces… ¿examen físico?

-Así es- dijo Lisa sacando un estetoscopio -voy a pedirte que por favor te desvistas.

Haciéndole caso a su hermana la científica, Luna se quitó toda prenda de ropa quedando así solo en su ropa interior y tratando de ignorar el hecho de que Lincoln se había cruzado de piernas Lisa comenzó con el examen físico. Dicho examen consistía de las típicas pruebas que un médico le haría en una cita de rutina, chequeo del ritmo cardiaco, dilatación de pupilas, etc. Una vez concluidas las pruebas, Luna volvió a vestirse y regreso a su asiento.

-Entonces- dijo Lisa posicionándose frente a la pizarra -supongo que tienes conocimiento previo acerca de que es un Ghoul y su anatomía básica ¿o acaso tendré que darte una explicación detallada como lo hice con nuestro hermano el ex aspirante a agente de la FBGC?- termino de hablar mientras miraba a Lincoln quien se reía nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza.

-Jajaja, si, sé que es un Ghoul y todo eso- contesto una relajada Luna mientras se burlaba de Lincoln.

-¡V-vamos, denme un respiro!- exclamo Lincoln -¡aun no nos dan esa clase!

-Considerando que era tu "sueño" y que discutiste hasta el cansancio con nuestras unidades paternas debido a ello, uno esperaría a que mostraras algo de interés en el tema e investigaras por tu cuenta.

Habiendo dicho esto, Lisa procedió a dibujar la espalda de un hombre adulto en la pizarra, luego marco cuatro puntos con un ovalo en él, uno en los hombros, uno en los omoplatos, uno en el área de la cintura y finalmente, uno en la espalda baja. Lisa luego procedió a identificarlos de arriba hacia abajo como _"pluma brillante", "cascara brillante", "escama brillante"_ y _"cola brillante"_ respectivamente. Guardo el marcador con el que estaba dibujando y encaro a sus hermanos que la miraban con una mirada expectante.

-De acuerdo, como sabrás existen muchas diferencias entre Ghouls y humanos, los Ghoul tienen un mayor conteo de células Red Child o _"células RC"_ , son físicamente superiores, tienen mejor olfato, mejor capacidad audit…

-espera- la interrumpió Lincoln -¿creí que habías dicho que solo algunos Ghoul tenían buen olfato?

-No- dijo Lisa con algo de molestia -dije que TÚ tenías un excepcional olfato para un Ghoul. Los Ghoul pueden diferenciar entre humanos y Ghoul pero no pueden distinguir un aroma de otro a diferencia de ti. Ahora cierra la boca y escúchame, así tal vez aprendas algo y saques más de las apenas pasables calificaciones a las que estás acostumbrado- luego del regaño de Lisa, Lincoln cruzo los brazos y miro hacia otro lado mientras balbuceaba como un niño pequeño.

-Como decía…- continuo Lisa -hay docenas de diferencias entre Ghouls y humanos pero una de las más resaltantes es la existencia de un órgano extra llamado _"envoltura brillante"_ que se encuentra ubicado en los puntos marcados en la pizarra. Normalmente un Ghoul solo posee uno de estos órganos y su propósito es el de almacenar las células RC para luego expulsarlas en lo que se le llama _"musculo liquido"_ que es la solidificación de dichas cél…

-¡Espera!- exclamo Luna -¿en serio es necesario que nos expliques todo esto? Además ¿Qué tiene que ver la anatomía Ghoul con nosotros?

Ante la pregunta de su hermana, Lisa saco de nuevo su marcador y se acomodó sus lentes mientras se acercaba a la pizarra -estuve investigando- dijo ella –la conversión Humano-Ghoul no es nada nuevo.

-¿No lo es?- preguntaron Lincoln y Luna al mismo tiempo.

-No- contesto Lisa -no lo es. Los primeros intentos de llevar acabo esta hazaña datan de los años 70 en Corea del Norte cuando Kim Jong-Il ordeno la creación de un ejército Ghoul y recientemente en Asia se logró llevar acabo, aparentemente, el proceso fue tan exitoso que las autoridades competentes de aquellos países tienen planes para formar escuadras de mitad Ghouls para combatir a los propios Ghouls- dijo Lisa llegando a la pizarra para luego voltear y ver que la atención seguía sobre ella.

-Dicho esto- continuo -el proceso siempre ha sido el mismo; el trasplante de una _"envoltura brillante"_ a un humano. Sin embargo, tengo mis motivos para sospechar que el proceso ha sido diferente en ustedes.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Por el hecho de que aunque sus envolturas brillantes se encuentran posicionadas en lugares convencionales, en los hombros como es el caso de Luna y en el área cercana a la cintura como es el caso de Lincoln, parece que quien sea que se los implantó le dejo espacio en la espalda para que este creciera libremente- al decir esto, Lisa encerró los cuatro óvalos dibujados en la pizarra en un gran cuadrado -calculo que con una buena alimentación sus envolturas podrían llegar a tener este tamaño.

-¿Y… eso es… malo?- pregunto Luna con algo de nerviosismo.

-No lo sabré hasta que suceda- respondió Lisa guardando el marcador -sin más que decir me gustaría dar esta reunión por concluida, les voy a pedir que por favor se retiren de mis aposentos y que traigan a Lily quien de seguro se encuentra durmiendo en el pasillo y Luna.

-¿Si?

-El cuestionario- dijo mientras extendía la mano.

-Uh… si, acerca de eso… yo… pues…

-Déjalo- respondió Lisa –veo que no has cambiado.

* * *

Luego de un deprimente fin de semana, había llegado el lunes y con él las rutinas de la familia Loud habían comenzado otra vez. Lincoln decidió caminar a la escuela aquel día ya que esto usualmente le daba tiempo para pensar en lo que haría en el transcurso del día, sin embargo, Lincoln no podía ordenar sus ideas correctamente esa mañana. Esto no se debía a que debía ir a la escuela otra vez sino que todo el fin de semana había estado pensando en las palabras de Lisa.

- _Maldición…_ \- pensaba Lincoln mientras caminaba - _no solo soy un Ghoul sino que también soy un fenómeno entre Ghouls_.

Al caminar Lincoln no pudo evitar sentir un ligero hormigueo en la nariz. Deteniéndose por un segundo, se dio cuenta de que aquel hormigueo no era nada como un estornudo sino que se debía a que su nariz había captado un extraño olor _-¿hmm? Ya he olido esto antes… ¿pero dónde?_

Mientras más caminaba, más potente y familiar se hacia el olor y Lincoln no hacía sino sentirse curioso ante tal olor. Desde el incidente de Clyde, la nariz de Lincoln se había vuelto increíblemente sensible, esto le había fascinado hasta el punto en el que se detenía en la calle para apreciar el olor de cualquier cosa que haya llamado su atención. Esto por supuesto no siempre era bueno, Lincoln deseaba no poder oler a las sucias mascotas de Lana, o a Lynn después de trotar, o a Lynn después de entrenar con su saco de boxeo, o a Lynn mientras usaba el baño, o a Lynn en general.

En menos de lo que esperaba Lincoln llego a la escuela y ahí es donde se dio cuenta, el aroma que le era tan familiar estaba saliendo de aquella institución educativa. No solo eso, sino que estaba esparcido por todo el lugar por lo que al tener una mayor concentración de aquel hedor, Lincoln logro identificarlo y para su mala fortuna, era un olor que esperaba no volver a oler, al menos no por un tiempo.

 _¡¿Hay Ghouls en la escuela?!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Aquí esta, el anticipado capítulo 5 de mi fic.**

 **Muchas cosas sucedieron esta semana y como de costumbre yo solo me entero de las que me afectan de una forma u otra. Dicho esto voy a ser sincero con ustedes y les voy a confesar que de joven (12-14 años) yo era un fan bien hardcore de Linkin Park y hasta cierto grado todavía lo soy por lo que se podrán imaginar que el suicidio de Chester Bennington me afecto un poco. Nunca pensé que vería morir parte de mi juventud tan temprano.**

 **Lo que trato de decir es que, si les parece que algunas de las partes están escritas de una forma rara o simplemente no tienen sentido, pues… imagínense a un hombre de 23 años vestido de negro con los brazos completamente tatuados llorando desconsoladamente frente a una laptop mientras escucha In The End una y otra vez.**

 **¡MALDICION TODAVIA ME AFECTA!**

 ** _Godspeed!_**

* * *

 **Un Mundo en Movimiento**

 _Hace 2 semanas_

En la silenciosa noche, un solitario individuo caminaba por lo que parecía ser el comienzo de una vieja carretera, viendo de lado a lado con nerviosismo este parecía estar buscando algo con la mirada pero todo lo que veía era espacio libre de tierra por ambos lados de la carretera, esto continuo hasta que llego a cierto punto de la carretera. En este punto, si te detenías a mirar el suelo, podrías notar que de la línea recta que conformaba la carretera salía otro camino hacia el oeste que, aunque estaba asfaltado, estaba cuidadosamente cubierto de tierra y maleza, el hizo la maleza a un lado y se adentró en el camino. Luego de poco menos de media hora siguiendo el camino, aquel hombre llego a un decrepito almacén abandonado cuya entrada estaba custodiada por un par de hombres pálidos vestidos de negro.

-¿Qué haces aquí Evan?- dijo uno de los guardias.

-V-vengo a ver al señor Drácula- respondió Evan con nerviosismo.

-¡Púdrete!- dijo el otro guardia -¡la última vez que estuviste aquí fue para mandarnos al diablo porque tú y tu novio lograron hacerse de un patético territorio de dos cuadras!

-¡Por eso estoy aquí!- exclamo Evan -¡un Ghoul mato a Troy!

Al escuchar esto, ambos Ghouls que hacían de guardias del lugar se miraron el uno al otro antes de darle paso a Evan para que entrara al almacén. El interior del almacén estaba, para su sorpresa, decorado como si fuera una casa antigua, con muebles y pinturas del siglo 19, una gran alfombra roja cubriendo el piso de concreto y un sistema de iluminación que consistía de lámparas de kerosene el interior del almacén parecía sacado de una novela gótica. Adentrándose más, sin embargo, la decoración se hacía escasa y en su lugar la hogareña vista se convertía en un típico almacén con escombros y maquinaria vieja e inservible y finalmente en lo más profundo del almacén había una especie de piscina/desagüe en la que en una esquina había una jaula llena de mujeres jóvenes con la misma descripción; piel blanca como la nieve y largo cabello negro y todas ellas estaban desnudas y parecían tener la boca cocida.

Y finalmente, en el centro de aquel lugar, se encontraba la persona que Evan estaba buscando, rodeado de un par de chicas Ghoul vistiendo largos vestidos de novias que mantenían inmovilizada a otra chica con la misma descripción de las chicas atrapadas en la jaula, se hallaba un chico, de no menos de 13 años de edad, de piel pálida con ligeras bolsas bajo sus ojos, cabello negro y vistiendo un suéter con cuello de tortuga, pantalones y zapatos negros.

-Evan- dijo el muchacho -que trae tu patética existencia a mi guarida ¿viniste solo a lamerme los zapatos o solo quieres que me encargue de el que asesino a tu amigo?

-¡Tu… ¿lo sabes?!

-Los rumores se esparcen rápido Evan- calmadamente hablo el muchacho -y más cuando es un rumor como este. Dime Evan, ¿es verdad? ¿En verdad fue tan violento?

-Si…- respondió Evan -si lo fue. Primero le partió el cráneo de un puñetazo y luego…

-Y luego…- lo interrumpió el chico -lo golpeo en el piso hasta volverlo una masa de carne irreconocible ¿no es así?- no necesito ver a Evan para saber que estaba moviendo la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo en señal de aprobación.

-Levántenla- el chico le ordeno a las chicas Ghoul y ellas obedecieron, tomándola de los brazos y piernas levantaron a la chica que tenían inmovilizada sobre el posicionándola de manera que quedara boca abajo.

-Evan.

-¿Si?

-Descríbemelo- dijo el joven mientras se comenzaba a desvestir.

-¿Q-quiere que se lo describa?- pregunto con algo de nerviosismo.

-Así es- respondió mientras se desvestía -descríbelo.

-P-pues…- comenzó a hablar -era joven… debía tener unos 18 o algo así… también era alto y… y se veía atlético y…

-Evan- dijo el chico con algo de molestia -estas describiendo a un tercio de los hombres de Royal Woods. Si no me vas a decir nada útil te recomiendo que te largues.

-¡N-no espera!- dijo Evan, desesperado -¡tengo más! Aquel tipo… el tenia… tenia… ¡blanco! ¡El tipo ese tenia cabello blanco!- exclamo Evan.

-Blanco…- murmuro el joven mientras se terminaba de desvestir. Una vez desnudo, tomo su ropa y la arrojo a un lado mientras se posicionaba directamente debajo de la chica suspendida en el aire. Mientras hacía esto, la chica comenzaba a forcejear en vano, moviendo su cuerpo lo mejor que podía mientras sus gritos de pánico eran silenciados por el hilo manteniendo su boca cerrada. Una vez bajo la chica, en la espalda del chico que era sorpresivamente atlética para su edad parecía formarse un bulto en el área de los omoplatos, este bulto se hacía cada vez más grande hasta que desgarro la piel de la espalda y de ese desgarramiento emano un increíblemente espeso liquido color rojo intenso que parecía endurecerse al contacto con el aire, dicho liquido se endureció parcialmente alrededor de su brazo y finalmente termino formando una especie de garfio al final de este. Una vez formada, el joven utilizo su diabólica arma para lentamente abrirle el torso a la chica, comenzando al insertarle el garfio en la vagina y trazando todo el camino hasta el cuello. Tanto Evan como las chicas encerradas en la jaula cercana presenciaron en silencio este visceral espectáculo en el que el chico se bañaba de las entrañas, jugos gástricos y sangre de la chica que sufría esta horrible y relativamente lenta muerte.

-¿Dónde he escuchado acerca de alguien con cabello blanco antes?

* * *

 _Hace 3 semanas_

En las entrañas de una fábrica abandonada, cubierta por la oscuridad de la noche, podías encontrarte con un panorama que no verías todos los días. Un gran galpón dentro de dicha fábrica que parecía estar destinado a albergar una gran cantidad de maquinaria en el pasado ahora tenía docenas de mesas esparcidas a lo largo y ancho del lugar y en el centro del galpón había una fila de Ghouls expectantes con bandejas de plástico en las manos. Dicha fila iniciaba en lo que se asemejaba a una ventanilla de una cocina por la que cada Ghoul pasaba en silencio. Al pasar por la ventanilla los Ghoul recibían un pedazo de humano en su bandeja, algunos tenían la suerte de recibir un pedazo de musculo empapado de sangre, otros no corrían con la misma suerte y tenían que conformarse con un hueso, un pedazo de intestino inflado de desechos humanos o los órganos reproductores humanos del mismo sexo que ellos lo que les propinaba una buena tanda de burlas de sus pares. Aquel lugar era, efectivamente, un comedor.

El lugar era un comedor que servía carne humana a los Ghoul que no eran capaces de cazar por su cuenta los cuales usualmente eran niños, adultos extremadamente débiles o ancianos que habían visto mejores días. Los Ghouls en el comedor, sin embargo, no se les veía contentos o relajados de hecho, la tensión era palpable, todos y cada uno de los Ghouls que comían en silencio en el lugar tenían una razón para estar nerviosos: la comida no era gratis.

El comedor estaba fuertemente resguardado, con vigías en los alrededores de la fábrica, y Ghouls fuertes en todas las entradas y salidas aseguraba que el lugar estuviera bien protegido contra los Guardianes, sin embargo, también significaba que todos los que estuvieran allí estaban encerrados hasta nuevo aviso. Una vez que todos los Ghouls se encontraban sentados en las mesas los guardias comenzaron a caminar entre las mesas mirando de pies a cabeza a todos los Ghouls que estaban sentados. Los niños eran los que estaban más asustados, la mayoría de ellos eran huérfanos así que sus únicas opciones eran ir al comedor o morirse de hambre, también estaban los niños que había ido con sus padres los cuales los ocultaban entre ellos en un intento de hacerlos ver más pequeños. Luego estaban los adultos, que aun más que estar asustados se les veía llenos de rabia ante su propia impotencia. Finalmente, estaban los ancianos que no se mostraban ni asustados ni enfurecidos, sino que simplemente llevaban encima una sonrisa de resignación.

Cuando los Ghouls que hacían de guardias del lugar se encontraban esparcidos entre todas las mesas del comedor el sonido de una puerta abriéndose hizo que todos los comensales se tensaran. Saliendo de la puerta, un hombre en bata de laboratorio caminaba al centro del comedor sosteniendo una lista en sus manos, el hombre además de vestir la bata llevaba puesta una máscara cubriendo todo su rostro, dicha mascara parecía estar hecha de varios rostros humanos cocidos entre sí para formar un pequeño saco y por su olor cualquiera diría que pronto necesitaría hacer una nueva. Llegando al centro del comedor, el hombre cuidadosamente leyó la lista que tenía en sus manos.

-¡Ok!- exclamo el hombre mientras guardaba la lista en su bolsillo -¡según la lista que me dio Momia hoy solo necesitamos cinco personas: dos ancianos, dos niños y un adulto!

-¡¿A quiénes nos llevamos Leatherface?!- pregunto uno de los guardias.

El hombre, ahora identificado como Leatherface, hizo un recorrido con la mirada por el lugar, tenía que asegurarse que los Ghoul que eligiera se vieran mínimamente saludables ya que necesitarían poder soportar lo que les esperaba.

-Veamos… llévense a… ¡ese tipo de allá!- dijo Leatherface mientras señalaba a un hombre de vestimenta harapienta que ni siquiera había terminado de comerse el pedazo de hígado que le había tocado. Al darse cuenta que él era el señalado, intento darse a la fuga pero uno de los guardias lo noqueo rápidamente y se lo llevo arrastrando por la misma puerta de la que había salido Leatherface.

-Bien… ahora llévense a… ¡el chico de allá, el de camisa roja!- Leatherface señalo una mesa en la que solo estaban sentados tres niñas y dos niños. El guardia más cercano tomo a uno de los chicos, el de camisa roja, y lo levanto de la mesa sin embargo fue detenido por el peso extra de una pequeña niña que se había enganchado de la cintura del chico.

-¡NOOOO!- grito entre lágrimas la niña -¡NO SE LLEVEN A MI HERMANO POR FAVOR!

-¿También me llevo a la niña?- pregunto el guardia.

-No, no aguantaría- dijo Leatherface despreocupadamente -llévense al otro chico, él podría servir.

Siguiendo las órdenes de su jefe, el guardia separo al chico de su pequeña hermana quien tuvo que ser sujetada por las otras niñas de la mesa mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. El chico no se quedó de brazos cruzados, el utilizo todas sus fuerzas para luchar lo más que pudo contra el guardia pero un golpe en la nuca fue suficiente para dejarlo fuera de combate. En cuanto al otro chico, al igual que al hombre de hace un rato intento escapar pero su intento fue en vano cuando de un puñetazo en el estómago uno de los guardias lo dejo inconsciente. Luego de que los chicos fueran arrastrados a través de la puerta por los guardias Leatherface inspecciono el lugar con la mirada nuevamente en busca de los últimos recados de la lista.

 _-Maldición, todos los viejos aquí parecen que se fueran a despedazar-_ pensó Leatherface _-Supongo que tendré que elegir dos al azar._

-¡Llévense a aquellos dos viejos de allá!- ordeno Leatherface mientras apuntaba a un par de viejos que estaban sentados el uno frente al otro. Viendo que habían sido seleccionados, los ancianos simplemente se levantaron de sus lugares y sin objetar fueron escoltados por los guardias al interior del lugar.

-¡Damas, Caballeros, espero que disfruten de su comida y espero verlos la próxima semana!- exclamo Leatherface en tono burlón. Una vez terminado con el asunto, el volvió por la puerta por la que salió, dejando a los Ghouls en el comedor a que terminaran de alimentarse. Adentrándose en lo profundo de la fábrica Leatherface pasó a través de diversos cuartos llenos de maquinaria quirúrgica y al llegar a lo más profundo de la fábrica llego a su destino, un cuarto de no más de diez metros cuadrados repleto de equipamiento médico de última generación, en el centro del cuarto había una mesa quirúrgica y descansando en la mesa se encontraba el Ghoul a cargo de todas las operaciones llevadas a cabo en la fábrica, el Ghoul conocido ahora como La Momia.

-Señor, ya elegimos a los sujetos de prueba de esta semana.

-Buen trabajo doctor- dijo La Momia mientras se levantaba de la mesa. Su imponente y sólida figura de más de dos metros y veinte centímetros estaba totalmente cubierta de vendajes bien ajustados manchados de rojo y amarillo, el no llevaba nada más puesto, solo vendajes con dos pequeñas hendiduras para los ojos y la boca, el cómo iba al baño era un misterio incluso para sus subalternos.

-Veo que aún se acostumbra a la nueva estatura que le proporciono el procedimiento de alargamiento de huesos, señor.

-A veces me da algo de vértigo pero aparte de eso parece que salió a la perfección, ¿hmm?- mientras veía desde su nueva altura a Leatherface, Momia se dio cuenta que de entre los vendajes en su abdomen se escabullía un bulto rojo que, luego de inspeccionarlo por unos segundos, noto que se trataba de un pedazo de intestino delgado que amenazaba con salir de su cuerpo. Al comprobar esto, tomo el pequeño pedazo de intestino y con los dedos lo forzó nuevamente dentro de su cuerpo y luego, con un poco de ayuda de Leatherface, ajusto los vendajes de su torso.

-Bien doctor- hablo Momia -infórmame de su situación, **¿Cómo se encuentra Lincoln Loud?**

-Está estable señor- respondió Leatherface -según nuestros contactos en el hospital el chico despertó hace unos días y parece que la cirugía fue todo un éxito, en cuanto a la chica…

-Luna Loud es un accidente- Momia lo corto -una casualidad, no le prestes atención y concéntrate únicamente en el chico de ahora en adelante.

-Como usted lo ordene- dijo Leatherface -como decía, la cirugía fue un éxito así que ahora solo tenemos que esperar.

-Excelente, pasemos al siguiente tema entonces. Muéstrame las zonas de caza de esta semana.

* * *

 _Hace 2 días_

Royal Woods a pesar de ser una ciudad relativamente pequeña estaba lejos de ser un lugar pacifico. Con tres centros comerciales, dos salas de cine, un auto cinema, cinco arcade, varios complejos deportivos y un gran número de plazas y parques esparcidos alrededor de la ciudad aseguraban que las personas con algo de tiempo libre pudieran disfrutar sus momentos de ocio como les placiera. Una persona en particular, sin embargo, no tenía tanto tiempo libre como este quisiese pero eso no lo detenía de invertir tiempo en su pasatiempo favorito. En el arcade del centro comercial Royal Woods, el centro comercial más grande que se encontraba en la zona este de la ciudad, una pequeña multitud de chicos y chicas de todas la edades se había reunido alrededor de una de las maquinas, dicha maquina era "Súper Fish Brawlers III" y la razón por la que había tantos espectadores alrededor de la maquina era porque todos querían ver jugar a la persona en el lugar del jugador uno.

-¡Vamos niño esto ni siquiera me sirve para calentar!- exclamo el jugador uno mientras lanzaba una cadena de combos que redujo la vida del personaje del chico a la mitad.

-¡Dame un respiro!- exclamo el chico -¡ni siquiera me dejaste moverme en la primera ronda!- para la sorpresa del chico, la arremetida de combos del jugador uno había terminado y este no la había continuado, de hecho, el jugador uno ya ni siquiera se estaba moviendo. Mirando a su izquierda el chico se dio cuenta que el jugador uno se había detenido para tomar un trago de soda.

-¿Hmm? ¿Sucede algo?

-¿Por… que te… detuviste?

-Creí que querías moverte- dijo el jugador uno volviendo a su soda -ahí está, muévete.

La confianza de su oponente había dejado a el chico atónito, no fue sino hasta que sus amigos los sacudieron de vuelta a la realidad que este aprovecho la oportunidad que le habían dado y comenzó su ofensiva. Atacándolo con todas las combinaciones de movimientos especiales que sabía el chico logro reducir la vida del personaje del jugador uno hasta que este quedara a un golpe de estar fuera de combate. Viendo esto, una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del jugador uno que dejo su soda a un lado presiono un par de botones en la máquina que detuvieron el combo del chico.

-¡Así me gusta!- dijo el jugador uno mientras entusiasmado regresaba al juego y al igual que en la primera ronda gano sin darle un respiro al joven -mejor suerte a la próxima- dijo el jugador uno mientras veía al chico irse con sus amigos.

-Sabes, cuando me dijeron que mi primera pareja seria el agente especial que derroto a Michael el Fantasma no creí que pasaría todo el día encerrada en una arcade- una voz femenina reclamo desde un lado de la máquina. La voz femenina provenía de una mujer por supuesto, una joven mujer de piel morena y cabello ondulado sostenido por una coleta, su uniforme estaba en norma: un uniforme gris con un escudo redondo en su brazo derecho y un rifle semiautomático colgando en su espalda. Aquella mujer era una oficial de la FBGC, una Escudera.

El hombre al que le estaba hablando, sin embargo, no tenía la misma apariencia pulcra que tenía ella. Su cabello negro estaba despeinado, su uniforme tenía las mangas recogidas, estaba arrugado y lleno de manchas de gaseosa y comida chatarra, su escudo y quinque estaban tirados a un lado y lo más llamativo de él era que era un hombre adulto jugando en un arcade con un montón de chicos de 15 años o menos. Este hombre era un agente especial de la FBGC, un Caballero.

-¿Hablas de Myers? No fue la gran cosa realmente. Oye Suarez ¿no quieres jugar? Te daré algo de ventaja.

Ante la oferta de su superior, la oficial Suarez no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar, después de todo si no aceptaba probablemente jugaría con cualquier otro chico que se le acercara lo que significaba que no tendría oportunidad de hablar con es hasta que terminara. Como le prometió, ella tuvo más libertad durante su encuentro ya que en vez de atacarla constantemente con combos y movimientos especiales como sus anteriores oponentes solo la atacaba de vez en cuando, dándole así chance a ella para contraatacar.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto el agente –no te ves muy animada.

-Pues… agente Wagner, solo he estado en el campo por 3 días, dos cuando investigábamos el caso McBride y hoy.

-Continua.

-El resto del tiempo que llevo en las oficinas de Royal Woods he estado encerrada en las oficinas haciendo montañas de papeleo, y estoy segura de que parte de ese papeleo le corresponde a usted, mientras que usted ha estado afuera investigando.

-Aja.

-Y la verdad es que estaba esperando que una vez que estuviéramos afuera estaríamos… no lo sé… trabajando. Necesitamos resolver los casos menores como este para poder concentrarnos en los casos mayores como la desaparición del Dr. Boris Karloff o el comedor de Ghouls de la Momia y en vez de hacer eso estamos perdiendo el tiempo en una arcade.

-Interesante.

-¡Ni siquiera me está escuchando!- reclamo Suarez.

-Si escuche, en especial la parte en la que revelaste información confidencial a un montón de civiles menores de edad- ante las palabras de su superior, Suarez volteo para darse cuenta que se había ganado las miradas curiosas de una pequeña multitud de chicos y chicas de no más de quince años. Suarez se tensó inmediatamente cuando se dio cuenta de su equivocación, su nerviosismo la dejó totalmente paralizada mirando a la pantalla de la máquina y con los dedos encima de los botones sin presionarlos. Al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su subordinada, Wagner tomo sus cosas y rápidamente la sacó del arcade, la llevo a una plaza en la mitad del centro comercial y se sentaron en una silla bastante apartada en donde él estaba seguro que nadie los escucharía hablar.

-Oye…- le hablo Wagner -¿estás bien?

-Yo… esto… yo…- balbuceo Suarez quien aún parecía no salir de su estado de shock.

-Tranquilízate, no te voy a reportar- le aseguro Wagner -le sucede a los mejores.

-Lo siento- dijo Suarez -es que… he estado muy estresada y… no estaba pensando con claridad.

-Sí, supongo que la arcade no era el mejor lugar para relajarte después de todo ese papeleo- mientras hablaba, Wagner abrió el saco de su uniforme y de los compartimientos que se supone deben estar ocupados con granadas de luz saco dos gaseosas y una pequeña bolsa de papas fritas, abrió la bolsa y la puso entre los dos y le dio una de las gaseosas a Suarez -tranquilízate- él dijo -relájate un poco para poder ponerte al tanto- con un poco de duda, Suarez acepto la oferta de Wagner y luego de comerse la bolsa de papas fritas ella sola y de relajarse lo mejor que pudo le dirigió una mirada seria a Wagner para mostrarle que estaba lista.

-Bien, antes que todo repasemos el sistema de clasificación de Ghouls de la FBGC. Dime cual es el nivel 5.

-Leve amenaza- respondió Suarez -los Ghouls de esta clasificación solo presentan un peligro para los civiles en solitario y para los oficiales si se les enfrenta desarmado. Usualmente se los encuentra cazando en solitario o siguiendo a Ghouls más fuertes.

-Nivel 4.

-Amenaza moderada- volvió a hablar Suarez -son Ghoul fuertes que normalmente trabajan en grupo y son capaces de cazar pequeños grupos de humanos. Se recomienda precaución al enfrentarlos cuando estos nos superan en número.

-Siempre nos superaran en número- dijo Wagner -por eso es que recibimos entrenamiento en Sambo y Aikido.

-Sí, lo recordare.

-Continuemos, nivel 3.

-Potencial amenaza, los Ghouls que reciben esta clasificación son Ghouls particularmente fuertes que podrían recibir una mayor clasificación dependiendo de la situación. Disculpe pero ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con…

-Nivel 2- la cortó Wagner antes de que pudiera terminar su pregunta. Con algo de molestia, Suarez suspiro y continúo.

-Amenaza grave- dijo Suarez -estos Ghouls no solo son increíblemente fuertes por si solos sino que también son capaces de atraer seguidores y organizar sus propias operaciones de caza y demás.

-Nivel 1.

-Amenaza inminente, esta clasificación solo le es asignada a los llamados "Ghouls Brillantes" y es recomendable dejar que los agentes especiales se encarguen de ellos mientras los demás se retiran- termino de hablar Suarez con una expresión de satisfacción en el rostro.

-Perfecto- dijo Wagner mientras veía como a Suarez se le levantaban los ánimos -ahora hazme un pequeño resumen del caso McBride y clasifica al Ghoul en cuestión.

-Sucedió hace dos semanas- Suarez comenzó con el resumen -un Ghoul embosco a tres personas, entre ellos el joven McBride, y logro matar a dos, el Ghoul que los embosco parece ser particularmente violento puesto que una de las victimas quedo tan maltratada que los forenses no fueron capaces de reconocerlo- después del resumen, Suarez tomo una expresión pensativa e hizo una pausa antes de continuar -si tuviera que clasificar al Ghoul le daría una clasificación de nivel 3.

-Buen análisis- dijo Wagner -pero te equivocaste en algo.

-¿En qué me equivoque?- pregunto Suarez.

-La otra víctima fue identificada- dijo Wagner -era un Ghoul nivel 3 llamado Troy Stone alias "Carnival".

-¿Enserio?- La sorpresa fue evidente en el rostro de la oficial Suarez, Carnival no era lo que se podría llamar un Ghoul famoso pero era lo suficientemente conocido para ser temido por Ghouls débiles en las calles y el hecho de que haya terminado en ese estado es testigo del poder de su agresor.

-Por ahora, el Ghoul del caso McBride está clasificado como nivel 3 pero tan pronto sea identificado se le dará la clasificación de nivel 2- dijo Wagner -Desde aquel incidente la actividad Ghoul en la zona este de la ciudad ha disminuido, parece que hay Ghouls que temen toparse con él y hace dos días atrape a un Ghoul y lo interrogue, parece que Drácula se siente lo suficientemente amenazado como para ofrecer una recompensa por un Ghoul con la cabeza blanca.

Ahora tenía sentido, Suarez se dio cuenta de que la razón por la que Wagner la dejo haciendo papeleo era para poder investigar por su cuenta sin que una novata entorpeciera toda la operación. La única razón por la que Suarez está afuera probablemente es porque él ya está seguro de que si se topan con aquel Ghoul ya saben a lo que se están enfrentando.

-Así que…- hablo Suarez -¿qué hacemos?

-Por ahora, esperar- respondió Wagner -cuando tengamos una pista del Ghoul la seguiremos hasta el fin del mundo- al terminar de hablar, Wagner se levantó de su asiento y luego de desechar la bolsa de papas vacía y las gaseosas se dio un gran estirón y tomo de la mano a Suarez para arrastrarla de vuelta al arcade -¡vamos, quiero ver si puedo superar la puntuación de LNC en "Fury of Streets"!

* * *

 _Presente_

Decir que el fin de semana fue estresante para Luna sería lo más apropiado para describir este lapso de dos días. Aunque se encontraba energizada gracias a la comida que compartió con Lincoln esto no había disminuido el peso del problema que tenía a la mano, durante el transcurso de estos días Luna se había devanado los sesos pensando en cómo disculparse con Sam y no importa en cuántas escusas pensaba ninguna sonaba ni siquiera mínimamente convincente, lo mejor que se le había ocurrido en todo el fin de semana era decirle que estaba teniendo un mal viaje, cosa que sabía Sam no creería, Luna nunca ha consumido drogas más allá de la marihuana.

Luna había pensado en darle la cara durante sus clases de la mañana del lunes por lo que al llegar a la universidad se dispuso a buscarla en las aulas en las que sabría que tenía clases, pero su búsqueda resulto ser en vano cuando sus compañeras de clase le dijeron que no la habían visto. Ella había temido que esto sucediera, temía que su episodio de hace tres días hubiese afectado de alguna manera a Sam y sus temores se confirmaron cuando le dijeron que ella no había contestado ninguna llamada en todo el fin de semana. Frustrada, Luna decidió no ir a clases y en su lugar ir al departamento de Sam (suponiendo que aun viviera allí) para poder hablar con ella. Antes de eso, sin embargo, decidió pasarse por el café de la universidad por una gran taza de aquel oscuro néctar. No estaba segura del porque pero desde aquel viernes en el que Luna decidió oficialmente dejar el mundo de los humanos y convertirse en una Ghoul, el café se había convertido en una bebida totalmente diferente a como la recordaba, ya no era más la amarga bebida que la llenaba de energía por las mañanas cuando esta había sido absorbida por su sistema y ya se encontraba corriendo por sus venas, en vez de eso, se había convertido en una especie de postre, su sabor ya no era amargo, ahora era dulce, como si estuviera tomando miel más liquida y caliente y la sensación que obtenía del café había cambiado también, ya no la llenaba de energía sino más bien de placer. Si tuviera que describirlo diría que tomar café era como comer chocolate por primera vez otra vez.

Sentada en una mesa del café disfrutando de su taza de la mezcla especial de la casa, Luna no pudo evitar notar que desde otra mesa una chica le estaba mandando un par de miradas furtivas, le chica no parecía mayor a ella y eran más o menos de la misma estatura aunque la chica era pelinegra y llevaba un sweater de Smooch, no parecían ser tan diferentes.

- _Tal vez solo busca a alguien con los mismos gustos_ \- pensó Luna. Si alguien sabia lo difícil que era hacer nuevos amigos era ella, antes de aquel fatídico concierto de Mick Swagger Luna había sido una chica tímida que se la pasaba callada la mayor parte del tiempo, esto hizo que su grupo de amigas en aquel entonces consistiera de sus hermanas mayores, Luan y un par de chicas de su escuela. Así que si lo que esa chica tenía era timidez Luna podía sentirse totalmente identificada.

Durante uno de los vistazos que le daba la chica, Luna le dio un pequeño saludo con la mano para avisarle que había sido descubierta, con una expresión de resignación al haber sido descubierta infraganti, la chica tomo sus cosas y se levantó de su mesa pera después sentarse en la mesa de Luna. Tal vez era el perfume que usaba la chica o el olor del café había arruinado su nariz de algún modo, pero Luna noto que la chica emanaba un olor diferente pero antes de que pudiera pensar más en ello la chica tomo la iniciativa en la conversación.

-Hey- dijo ella -no te había notado por aquí antes ¿eres nueva en la ciudad? Mi nombre es Kari por cierto, Kari Summers.

-Luna Loud, he vivido toda mi vida en esta ciudad de hecho

-En serio- dijo Kari mostrando algo de incredulidad –pues no te había visto, ¿eres del lado sur de la ciudad o algo así?

-Uh… no, soy del oeste. ¿Conoces la avenida Franklin?- cuando Luna le termino de decir a la chica donde vivía esta se veía bastante sorprendida, Luna no sabía si tomárselo como un insulto pero ella solo supuso que Kari era mala comunicándose.

Entre las chicas se formó un pequeño silencio incomodo, Kari aún tenía una pequeña expresión de sorpresa así que Luna decidió romper el silencio.

-Así que… ¿te gusta el rock?

-Oh… si, ¡si me gusta!- Kari dijo con entusiasmo -digo, me empezó a gustar recientemente así que no se mucho del tema ¡pero me encanta Smooch! ¡Son increíbles!

-Oye genial, la banda favorita de mi hermano menor es Smooch- casi como si lo hubiese invocado, el teléfono de Luna comenzó a vibrar sobre la mesa y una foto de un Lincoln sudoroso que Luna tomo cuando él estaba distraído se reflejaba en la pantalla avisando que el que llamaba era el, sin embargo, Luna no quería ser grosera con Kari ahora que habían encontrado un tema en común así que desvió la llamada de Lincoln y guardo su teléfono.

-Emm… ¿era tu novio?- pregunto Kari un poco dudosa.

-No, era mi hermano- dijo Luna mientras trataba de ignorar su teléfono vibrando en su bolsillo, si era tan urgente tendría que devolverle la llamada luego.

-Wow, ¿ese era tu hermano?- dijo una sorprendida Kari -Es guapo ¿Qué edad tiene?

-Tiene… ¡18, si, tiene 18!- respondió Luna luego de pensarlo por un momento -yo soy un año mayor pero siempre creen que yo soy la menor.

-¡Oh!... uh…- Kari parecía un poco dudosa en cómo proceder y Luna sabia porque, sin embargo, ella dejo que Kari tomara la iniciativa -uh… Luna… sé que nos acabamos de conocer y todo pero… podrías…

-Arreglarle una cita a mi hermano con una chica linda con la que comparte banda favorita- la corto Luna -me harías ver como la mejor hermana de todas.

Las palabras de Luna dibujaron una sonrisa en el rostro de Kari -¡genial!- dijo Luna –ahora solo debemos fijar el día y el Lugar, ¿conoces el bar Stitches?

-¿El bar de Chunk?

-¿Conoces a Chunk?- pregunto Luna, sorprendida de que tuvieran un amigo en común.

-Si- respondió Kari -las reuniones de la comunidad son cada dos semanas los jueves. Oye la próxima reunión es el jueves de la próxima semana ¿Por qué no vienen los dos?

-¡Si, claro!- dijo Luna -ahí estaremos ¿tienes teléfono?- dijo Luna mientras se sacaba el teléfono del bolsillo. Borro el aviso de 4 llamadas perdidas de Lincoln e intercambio números con ella.


	6. Chapter 6

**¡ESTOY VIVOOOOO!**

 **¿Me extrañaron? Porque yo si los extrañe. No tienen idea de la cantidad de vergas que se interpusieron entre este capítulo y yo, con solo decirles que participe en las protestas que hubo este inicio de mes en Venezuela deberían hacerse una idea de lo que ha sucedido en mi vida.**

 **¡Pero CianuroDpotasio nunca deja un trabajo a medio terminar! Y tengan por seguro que esta no será la primera vez, solo espero seguir teniendo internet para poder postear unos 10 o 20 capítulos más…**

 **Dicho esto, tal vez no vallan a ver actualizaciones de la fic tan seguido. Estoy trabajando en un par de ideas para nuevas fics y también estoy trabajando en un proyecto especial con un compañero escritor, así que pulsen ese botón de Follow porque de aquí en más habrá historias de sobra.**

 **A recomendación de Banghg, la fic va a ser cambiada de Crossover a Regular.**

 ** _Godspeed!_**

* * *

 **De Cara a los Problemas**

-¡Maldición, maldición, MALDICIÓN!

La voz de Lincoln resonaba en el baño mientras daba vueltas de una esquina a otra, luego de percibir el olor de Ghouls justo al frente de la escuela supo que era demasiado tarde para mirar atrás así que, reuniendo todo su coraje, camino lo más rápido que pudo por los pasillos de la escuela y se encerró en el baño.

-Lisa tenía razón- dijo Lincoln, hablando consigo mismo -soy de mala suerte, sudo mala suerte, ¡LA MALA SUERTE ME TIENE A MI! ¡AAAAAAH!- Lincoln despertó de sus delirios cuando con un grito golpeo la puerta de uno de los váter en el baño, derribándola. Sorprendido, Lincoln se apartó del váter y se acercó al lavamanos, se lavó el rostro con agua fría y se miró al espejo.

 _-Tranquilízate Lincoln, piensa-_ pensó Lincoln, ahora un poco más calmado - _bien, acomoda tus ideas un poco ¿quieres? Primero, tu sabes que hay Ghoul en la escuela pero ¿ellos saben que estas aquí?_

Pensando un poco, Lincoln recordó lo que dijo Lisa acerca de su olfato, si, los Ghouls tenían buen olfato, pero después de algunas pruebas Lisa determino que el olfato de Lincoln era superior al de la mayoría de los Ghouls y Lincoln lo podía corroborar, junto con su nuevo olfato venían las llaves de un mundo enteramente diferente a como él lo recordaba, la sensación de calidez que le daba el reconfortante olor de su familia lo llenaba de felicidad cada mañana en el desayuno, no solo eso, ser capaz de reconocer a las personas por su olor era una habilidad increíblemente útil y adema s de eso, algunas veces, era capaz de percibir un olor más fuerte en unas personas que otras. Lisa determino que el olfato de Lincoln era tan sensible que era capaz de incluso oler los cambios hormonales en una persona permitiéndole saber cómo se sentía, esta habilidad era particularmente útil cuando se trataba de lidiar con Lucy, la joven chica gótica ya no era un enigma para él.

- _Bien, ya tienes un plan-_ pensó Lincoln - _ahora ponlo en acción._

Lincoln miro las paredes y el techo en busca de una ventana o un ducto de ventilación, cuando encontró uno encima de uno de los váter, Lincoln rápidamente se montó en él y apoyando la cabeza junto a la ventilación inhalo profundamente. Los primeros olores que tuvo la desgracia de percibir fueron los nauseabundos olores de los desechos humanos de los dudosamente aseados baños, el impacto de los olores de orines y excremento provocaron que diera unas cuantas arcadas pero Lincoln tuvo que soportar esto. Luego de unos segundos de tortura nasal, Lincoln pudo percibir el ligero aroma de Ghouls en la ventilación de la escuela, lamentablemente, este parecía ser demasiado débil para poder discernir algo útil.

- _Es un inicio, supongo. Pero no es suficiente._

Luego de bajarse del váter, Lincoln se acercó a la puerta del baño y cuidadosamente la abrió lo suficiente como para que su cabeza fuera capaz de asomarse y justo como hace unos segundos inhalo lo más profundamente posible. Los olores del pasillo de la escuela eran menos asquerosos que los de los baños pero esto no significaba que fueran menos desagradables a su propia manera, el olor a adolecente cachondo estaba por todas partes mezclado junto al hedor de deportista activo (al que Lincoln ya se había acostumbrado gracias a Lynn) y perfume de todas las marcas caras y baratas invadía cada rincón de la escuela y junto con aquellos aromas se encontraba el aroma de Ghoul. Luego de unos segundos olfateando Lincoln retiro su cabeza y con cuidado de no hacer ruido cerró la puerta del baño.

- _Cuatro aromas-_ Lincoln pensó - _cuatro aromas de cuatro diferentes Ghouls esparcidos por toda la escuela. El olor parecía dirigirse al baño de chicas y como este baño y el baño de chicas de al lado son los baños más concurridos de la escuela es seguro decir que los Ghouls son chicas y tal vez, no, definitivamente son estudiantes, los profesores tienen un baño privado._

Llevando su ante brazo a su nariz, Lincoln inhalo un poco de su propio aroma - _yo… no huelo exactamente como a un Ghoul… más bien parece una mezcla de ambos, aunque de alguna forma huelo más a Ghoul que a humano ¿los Ghoul lo notaran?... no, una mejor pregunta sería ¿ya lo notaron?_

Pensando en ello, Lincoln se puso a repasar mentalmente todas las veces que asistió a clases desde el incidente, comenzando con la semana después de que los dieron de alta del hospital fueron 5 tortuosos días en los que Lincoln muchas veces decidió no entrar a clases pues el hambre que lo atormentaba no le permitía concentrarse en clases, luego estuvo la semana de duelo que dio la escuela en honor a Clyde, aunque no era la primera vez que un joven estudiante era víctima de un Ghoul, si era la primera vez en la que uno de esta escuela lo era así que a decisión del director, los alumnos tomarían un descanso de sus actividades por una semana para así poder procesar la muerte de su compañero. Si no contáramos los días en los que Lincoln no entro a clases, Lincoln había asistido un total d días.

- _Tres días son suficientes para que me notaran si alguna vez les pase por el lado en el pasillo-_ pensó Lincoln mientras miraba el agua correr en el lavamanos _-no, es posible que todavía no me hallan notado, después de todo, yo mismo tarde en notar a Luna._

Era cierto, aun con el agudo sentido del olfato que su conversión a Ghoul le había obsequiado, Lincoln tuvo problemas en saber si Luna se había convertido en Ghoul al igual que él ya que su olor antes de su conversión no era la mezcla entre humano y Ghoul que portaba ahora, era más bien parecido a cuando él y Lynn practicaban lucha grecorromana o cualquier otro deporte de contacto, al terminar de revolcarse en el suelo el uno contra el otro ambos siempre terminaban empapados del sudor del otro lo que terminaba en ambos teniendo el mismo hedor. Lincoln tenía la esperanza de que lo que estaba oliendo fuese los residuos del aroma de las gemelas pero su comportamiento durante toda la semana y el testimonio de Lisa habían confirmado sus temores.

- _Si en mi caso sucedió lo mismo, tal vez lo único que notaron fue que en la escuela hay un humano que ha estado acostándose con una Ghoul o algo así-_ con todas la piezas en su cabeza, Lincoln utilizo todo su ingenio para elaborar un plan que lo sacara de la situación en la que se encontraba y cuando por fin lo ideo tomo un poco de agua del lavamanos, se la arrojo a la cara y con su energía y confianza por las nubes se abrió paso a través de la salida del baño - _¡bien, la operación: "localizar a los Ghouls en la escuela mediante su olor, evitarlos a toda costa, salir de la escuela sin ser detectado y pensar en un nombre más corto para la operación" entra en acción!_

* * *

La escuela en la que Lincoln estudiaba era como cualquier otra, diseñada para aburrir hasta la muerte con materias que los abrumarían de conocimiento que probablemente nunca usarían y romper el espíritu de los adolescentes llenos de hormonas y acné que caminaban por los amplios pasillos llenos de casilleros y decorados con motivos escolares. Lincoln ahora se encontraba cuidadosamente caminando por estos pasillos teniendo especial cuidado en toparse con el profesor de turno que estuviera vigilando por los pasillos para asegurarse que ningún alumno estuviera saltándose clases, siguiendo el rastro de una de los Ghouls Lincoln descubrió que este estudiaba décimo grado al igual que él, la escuela de Lincoln tenía 3 secciones por grado, dos normales y una de estudios avanzados, la Ghoul localizada pertenecía a la de estudios avanzados de décimo grado.

- _¡bien!-_ pensó Lincoln _-uno menos, ahora solo debo ubicar a los demás y salir de aquí._

Caminar por los pasillos durante clases era más difícil de los que pensaba, en cada esquina tenía que detenerse a escuchar y oler lo que le esperaba en el siguiente, esta tediosa tarea estaba tomando más de lo que quería admitir, pero si se apuraba Lincoln calculaba que terminaría antes de que sonara la campana del primer descanso. Mientras más intenso se volvían los aromas más rápido caminaba por los pasillos provocando que se topara un par de veces con unos estudiantes que, para su suerte, estaban saltando clases al igual que él, Lincoln no le prestó atención a esto y continuo por su camino rápidamente hasta que llego a un pasillo que él conocía muy bien, en este pasillo, más o menos cerca del medio se encontraba su casillero y tres casilleros a la izquierda se encontraba el de Clyde.

Al darse cuenta de donde estaba, Lincoln dejo de prestarle atención y se concentró en el casillero de su amigo muerto. El casillero se encontraba abierto, con una foto de Clyde en el centro de el con diversas cartas, flores y adornos traídos por todos los compañeros de clase y algunos alumnos de otros grados que decidieron solidarizarse con él. Muchas de las castas estaban abiertas, estas contenían en formato de mensaje las cosas que el autor no pudo decirle a Clyde en vida, _"gracias por ayudarme con la tarea de matemáticas", "lamento haberte molestado tanto", "creo que eres lindo"_ mensajes así abundaban, uno en particular le llamo la atención a Lincoln, este mensaje estaba escrito en una hoja de examen y cada rincón de dicha hoja tenía una palabra escrita, casi no se podía discernir el blanco de la hoja y las letras al estar demasiado juntas eran virtualmente ilegibles, de no ser por el dibujo de un pequeño alíen en una esquina de la hoja nadie nunca habría adivinado de quien era este mensaje. Lincoln no había dejado nada en el casillero ya que este había sido decorado después del funeral y el interrogatorio con aquel agente de la FBGC que olía a papas fritas y gaseosa se había extendido hasta la noche.

- _Clyde… amigo…_

Llevado su mano a su bolsillo trasero, Lincoln saco su billetera y de ella saco un naipe de baraja francesa, más específicamente, un as de picas, este as era especial ya que era parte de una baraja que ambos compraron como una oferta especial de internet, en esta oferta no estaban pagando por la baraja exactamente sino por la novedad de poder poner la imagen que ellos quisieran en el reverso de los naipes y esta imagen por supuesto era una foto de Lincoln junto a Clyde haciendo cosplay de Ace Savvy y One-Eyed Jack cuando tenían 11 años de edad. Lincoln siempre cargaba este naipe en su persona en todo momento mientras que Clyde siempre llevaba el Jack de picas consigo a todas partes. Mirando la imagen de su difunto amigo, Lincoln se arrodillo frente al casillero y dejo el naipe en el fondo junto con todas las demás cartas que habían dejado allí.

- _Espero que algún día me puedas perdonar._

-¡LOUD!- sonó una rasposa voz haciendo eco en el pasillo.

- _¡Maldición!_ \- Lincoln se levantó rápidamente del suelo y casi instintivamente se paró firme, con la espalda recta, sacando pecho y los brazos a los lados. Esta reacción solo se la podía sacar una persona en toda la escuela y esa persona era el profesor de educación física y ex teniente del ejército estadounidense John Swanson. El profesor Swanson era un hombre de unos 40 años de edad que tenía un físico excepcionalmente sólido para su edad, con su cabello canoso y su rostro con un casi perpetuo ceño fruncido este hombre era conocido por ser el profesor más estricto de la escuela y era infame por tratar a los alumnos como si fueran sus soldados y castigarlos como tal.

-¡Señor!- exclamo Lincoln como si fuera un soldado en formación.

-¡QUE ESTA HACIENDO FUERA DE…! su salón- el grito del profesor Swanson fue apaciguado en cuanto vio en donde Lincoln estaba y en una escena más rara que los ojos de Lucy al descubierto el profesor mostro otra emoción que no fuera ira en su rostro.

-Descanse soldado- ordeno el profesor y Lincoln gustosamente obedeció.

-Soldado… chico- dijo el profesor mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro de Lincoln -sé que es difícil ver a un amigo morir, yo mismo vi a varios buenos amigos morir en Irak, y… pues…

-No- lo interrumpió Lincoln con la mirada fija en el casillero de Clyde -yo estoy bien… bueno. Estoy lo mejor que puedo estar ahora y… pues… estoy superándolo, un paso a la vez.

-Me alegro muchacho- dijo el profesor -porque tiene que ir a clases ahora mismo.

-Uh d-de hecho me gustaría quedarme un poco más de tiempo aquí.

-¡Tonterías!- Exclamo el profesor mientras se lo llevaba arrastrado por el pasillo -¡la mejor forma de honrar la muerte de tus compañeros caídos es continuando la lucha por ellos!

Lincoln no comprendía como es que con su nueva fuerza sobrehumana este hombre de mediana edad podía llevárselo como si no fuera más que un muñeco de trapo pero esa era ahora mismo la menor de sus preocupaciones, ahora mismo, su plan se estaba derrumbando y no encontraba una forma de salir de esta situación sin delatarse a sí mismo. Estas preocupaciones cayeron en segundo plano sin embargo, ya que Lincoln se dio cuenta de que el olor de los Ghouls se volvía cada vez más y más intenso, con cada paso que daba el olor de dos de los tres Ghouls restantes penetraba en su nariz con cada vez más fuerza y en todo lo que Lincoln podía pensar era en que estaba caminando directamente a las fauces del león.

-P-profesor, eh, ¡s-señor!- dijo Lincoln con nerviosismo –e-enserio no me siento con ánimos de entrar a clases yo… uh… ¡tengo jaqueca! Sí, tengo una horrible jaqueca y…

-¡Eso no va a funcionar conmigo, Loud!- dijo el profesor mientras continuaba arrastrando a Lincoln por el pasillo -sé que has estado saltándote clases últimamente con esa escusa ¡y no va a funcionar conmigo! ¿Tienes matemática no? ¡Pues aquí estamos!- sin darse cuenta, ya habían llegado a su destino que era uno de los salones en los que Lincoln veía clases y con ello, lo que Lincoln más temía se confirmó, no uno sino dos de los Ghouls que habían en la escuela eran sus compañeros de clase -¿Qué esperas? ¡Entra!- exclamo el profesor mientras metía a Lincoln al salón de un empujón.

-Veo que decidió unirse a la clase de hoy señor Loud- dijo la profesora de Lincoln al verlo caer a través de la entrada del salón.

-S-Señorita Smith- respondió Lincoln, levantándose rápidamente para no hacer el ridículo durante más tiempo.

-A su asiento Loud, tienes que recuperar el paso.

Lincoln no le presto importancia a las burlas de sus compañeros de clase mientras volteaba a mirarlos, a lo que de verdad le prestaba atención era a las dos chicas sentadas en sus puestos que emanaban un fuerte olor a Ghoul. La primera que se cruzó con la mirada estaba sentada en la primera fila de la segunda columna de puestos, tenía el cabello castaño, largo y se lo apartaba de su rostro cubierto con algunas pecas aquí y allá con un gancho para el cabello con un pequeño corazón, tenía puesto una blusa color purpura y una falda de un tono oscuro de violeta y unas zapatillas mary jane, Lincoln sabía que esta chica era popular con las demás chicas porque sus padres eran dueños de una pastelería que era especialmente famosa por sus galletas con chispas de chocolate y también sabía que era relativamente popular con los chicos, principalmente gracias a su aspecto de chica inocente e indefensa. En cuanto a la otra, estaba sentado en esa misma fila un puesto atrás, era una chica de piel oscura con cabello purpura-marrón semi laceo sujeto por un par de coletas, tenía puesta una camiseta azul oscura con la imagen de un ramillete de margaritas en ella, no era ningún secreto que a ella le gustaban los patrones florales, traía unos blue jeans y unas zapatillas converse.

Supo que eran ellas por dos razones. La primera y principal era que ambas emanaban un fuerte e inconfundible aroma a Ghoul pero la segunda fue lo que alerto a Lincoln, la segunda era que ellas eran las únicas del salón que no se estaban burlando de él, de hecho, lo miraban como si de un espectro se tratara. La mirada de sorpresa con la que ambas lo flechaban era todo lo que necesitaba para saber que la operación había fallado y ahora se encontraba atrapado (en otro sentido, para variar) en la escuela. Resignado, Lincoln se dirigió a el tercer puesto de la tercera fila, su puesto, las burlas hacia su persona se detuvieron un poco después de que se sentara y con ello continuo la clase, pero esto poco le importaba a Lincoln ya que justo ahora se encontraba sentado justo al lado de una de las personas más peligrosas de la escuela.

Los minutos parecían horas, cada vez que la profesora explicaba un ejercicio su voz parecía escucharse en cámara lenta para Lincoln quien a lo único que le prestaba atención era al reloj del salón de clases ubicado encima del pizarrón - _¡vaaamos!-_ pensó Lincoln mientras miraba el reloj _-¡Marca ya la hora de salida! Ugh… al menos es un reloj digital-_ dándose un momento de relajación ante sus pensamientos, Lincoln no pudo evitar captar varios sonidos de tic-tac, mirando a los lados se dio cuenta que lo que había escuchado era el sonido de las decenas de relojes de muñeca que sus compañeros de clase llevaban puestos y como si de una cruel broma se tratase una vez que los escucho no pudo ignorarlos - _maldición._

Lincoln miro hacia un lado discretamente para poder ver exactamente a las dos chicas cuya presencia actualmente lo atormentaba, tan pronto volteo la cabeza, la chica del frente cerro rápidamente su espejo portátil y la otra chica a su lado volteo rápidamente la cabeza confirmando el presentimiento que Lincoln tenia de estar siendo observado. Continúo observándolas discretamente durante un rato hasta que noto que Brownie, la chica Ghoul a su lado, saco su teléfono y tecleo rápidamente en él, después de unos segundos pudo escuchar el ligero sonido de la vibración del teléfono y nuevamente la dueña del mismo continuo tecleando en él, al parecer, Brownie estaba teniendo una conversación por mensaje de texto y Lincoln sabía exactamente de qué iba dicha conversación.

- _Genial, ahora todas lo saben-_ pensó Lincoln y luego paso su mirada por todo el salón, todos en el salón mostraban la misma expresión de aburrimiento el rostro.

- _¿Cómo pueden estar todos tan tranquilos? ¡Maldición! si supieran que hay dos… eh… tres Ghouls en clase_ \- el tren de pensamiento de Lincoln fue interrumpido repentinamente cuando una hoja de papel doblada cayó en su escritorio, confundido, miro a los lados para ver de quien se trataba y casi pierde el aliento cuando se da cuenta que al cuaderno de su vecina le faltaba una hoja. Pudo escuchar pequeñas risas de las chicas y algunas risas burlonas de los chicos que venían desde atrás, aunque esto no lo calmo, le ayudo a lo perder la no compostura mientras tomaba la hoja y la abría para leer su contenido y de no ser por el grito que la profesora le propino al salón para que se callaran Lincoln se habría caído de su asiento al leer el mensaje.

 _"Ven a vernos después de clases detrás del gimnasio. Solo. -B"_

* * *

 _-¡Vamos Luna contesta de una vez!_

La mañana transcurría como cualquier otro día en la escuela. Después de sus clases tomaron su primer descanso para desayunar, Lincoln por su parte se saltó el desayuno y corrió directamente al baño y por la velocidad a la que corrió nadie se atrevió a preguntar porque tanto apuro, pues este se sobrentendía. Una vez en el baño Lincoln se encerró en el váter más alejado de todos y luego de calmarse un poco hizo lo único que se le ocurrió: llamar a una de las dos únicas personas en el mundo en las que puede confiar, sin embargo…

 _-¡Hola viejo! Ahora mismo estoy ocupada rockeando o lo que sea así que deja un mensaje y yo te llamo. *beep*_

-¡AAAAAH MALDICION LUNA!- el grito de Lincoln reverbero en el baño. Esta ya había sido la quinta vez que Lincoln la llamaba pero esta seguía ignorando su llamada -¡más vale que lo que sea que te esté ocupando sea de vida o muerte!

Lincoln se recostó a la pared para tratar de relajarse un poco, no habían pasado ni dos horas desde que comenzó el día y ya había recibido una potencial amenaza de muerte. Luego de relajarse volvió a tomar su teléfono entre sus manos y escogió el contacto de la segunda persona en el mundo en la que podía confiar: Lisa.

Él no la llamo inmediatamente, en su lugar se quedó mirando fijamente su teléfono durante unos instantes. Desde aquel fatídico día Lisa se había convertido en su confidente (puesto que anteriormente le pertenecía a Lynn quien es una de sus hermanas más cercanas) y le decía absolutamente todo en caso de que fuera una especie de efecto secundario de su conversión Humano-Ghoul y aunque a veces todo lo que hacía era molestar a la joven científica, en la mayoría de las ocasiones ella se veía más que dispuesta a ayudarlo y que su apática hermana menor mostrara una expresión además de aburrimiento cada vez que lo viera llenaba a Lincoln de felicidad pero también lo llenaba de duda. En el fondo Lincoln tenía la sensación de que tal vez todo lo que Lisa estaba haciendo era utilizarlo, que la razón por la que lo mantenía tan cerca era para estudiarlo como si fuera otro de sus experimentos y el que hubiese titubeado al momento de llamarla solo aumentaba sus dudas. Sin embargo, Lincoln decidió poner sus inseguridades a un lado y llamarla, ahora no era el momento de pensar en ello.

- _¡Saludos! Has establecido exitosamente una llamada telefónica con mi persona, la Dra. Lisa Loud ¿a quién le debo el actualmente inoportuno placer?_

-¡Lisa, soy yo Lincoln!- hablo por el teléfono con cuidado de no hacer más ruido del necesario -¿Por qué no sabías quién era? ¿El identificador de llamadas de tu teléfono no funciona o algo así?

- _El identificador de llamadas indica que compañía de teléfono está llamando no quién está detrás del teléfono en cuestión._

-Yo… tienes razón. Escucha, tengo un problema- antes de continuar Lincoln asomo su cabeza fuera del váter para ver que no hubiera oídos curiosos por el lugar y luego hablo lo más bajo que pudo -hay Ghouls en la escuela y ya saben que soy uno, no sé qué hacer, me dijeron que me encontrara con ellas después de clases pero…

- _¡Leni no toques esos frascos! -¡pero son lindos!-_ Lincoln se sobresaltó ante el grito de Lisa y ¿Leni esta con ella?

-Uh ¿Lisa?

 _-Ugh, Lincoln_ \- dijo Lisa con molestia _-aprecio y felicito el hecho que sea la primera a la que llamas en una situación como esta, ciertamente una decisión sensata de tu parte, pero ahora mismo estoy lidiando con otro tipo de problema, uno que nos afecta a ambos -oh, ¿estás hablando con Linky? ¡Salúdalo de mi parte! -¡deja eso Leni! Bueno como te decía, vas a tener que ocuparte de tu situación solo. Oh y si… "neutralizas" a uno de ellos me gustaría que me trajeras su…s "restos" para poder estudiarlos-_ y así sin más, Lisa colgó.

-¿Qué? ¿Nos involucra?- después de guardar su teléfono Lincoln salió del váter y fue directamente a lavarse el rostro, en el baño habían un par de chicos pero la mirada que debió darles Lincoln debió ser una muy mala porque tan pronto cruzaron miradas con el ambos salieron inmediatamente de allí. Mirándose al espejo Lincoln inmediatamente en cualquier plan que pudiese ayudarlo a salir de esto pero no importa que idease todos sus planes solo volverían la situación de mal en peor.

Lincoln ya no era el mismo chico de antes, ahora cada vez que pensaba en un plan también consideraba las consecuencias de este, por ejemplo, si escapaba cabía la posibilidad de que cuatro posiblemente hostiles Ghouls lo siguieran hasta su casa con su indefensa familia y si decidía hablar con ellas en público frente a otros estudiantes podrían descubrir su naturaleza de Ghoul. Lincoln estaba entre la espada y la pared, acorralado por una situación en la que no había ganadores, Lincoln se lavó el rostro y tomo su decisión.

* * *

- _¡Bien, tu puedes hacerlo Luna, solo tienes que tocar la puerta!-_ Luna llevaba media hora con el brazo en posición para tocar la puerta. Después de su encuentro en el café con Kari, Luna se dirigió directamente al departamento de Sam dispuesta a disculparse y resolver sus problemas con ella pero los nervios simplemente la traicionaban. Para empezar, ¿Qué le diría? Pensó que para cuando estuviera frente a la puerta de su departamento ya habría pensado en algo, una explicación más o menos creíble, pero no importaba que se le ocurriese todas las explicaciones en las que pensase simplemente sonaban como las mentiras que eran - _en el peor de los casos tendré que decirle la verdad. Solo espero que le importe más una infidelidad que una novia Ghoul._

Cada minuto más que pasaba hacia que dudara más y más, su brazo se volvía cada vez más pesado y el frio sudor de su frente bajaba por su rostro. Luego de diez minutos más en esa posición se dio cuenta que no iba a tocar la puerta y bajo el brazo. Derrotada, Luna ya estaba lista para irse pero como si el mundo decidiera que no podía posponer sus problemas, la puerta del apartamento de Sam se abrió y de ella salió Sam. Su rostro se veía cansado, con ojeras y pálido y traía la misma ropa que llevaba puesta el viernes, tenía una mano vendada y no parecía estar de humor para hablar con nadie, Luna sin embargo, no noto esto último.

-H-Hola nena, ¿C-Como estas?

Al escuchar su voz, Sam levanto su mirada para verse con Luna y su reacción fue justo la que esperarías de una persona víctima de una agresión al encontrarse con su agresor: una vuelta de 180° y dirigirse a aquella dirección lo más rápido posible. Sam se metió a su apartamento lo más rápido que pudo y azoto la puerta con toda su fuerza pero para su sorpresa esta no se cerró, en vez de eso, una pequeña hendidura había quedado donde Luna podía asomar su rostro ya que la misma había evitado que la puerta se cerrase al poner su mano entre la puerta y el marco. La misma Luna juraba que después de hacer esto terminaría con la mano rota y su carrera musical hecha añicos pero apenas había sentido el portazo, solo podía sentir un pequeño hormigueo en su lugar, similar al que tendría luego de tronarse los nudillos.

-¡Sam, espera!- dijo Luna mientras mantenía la puerta abierta -¡al menos déjame explicar!

-¡¿EXPLICAR QUE?! ¡¿EL COMO DECIDISTE QUE ERA LA HORA DE LA CENA CUANDO VISTE MI MANO?!- a este punto Sam ya no parecía dispuesta a escuchar nada de lo que le dijeran, esto lo hizo evidente cuando se apoyó contra la puerta con todo el peso de su cuerpo para intentar cerrarla, esto le habría destrozado la mano a cualquier persona pero para Luna esto solo seguía siendo una pequeña molestia.

-¡NO!... digo sí, quiero decir… es complicado.

-¡NO ES COMPLICADO MALDITA PSICOPATA! ¡LARGATE Y NUNCA VUELVAS!

Las palabras de Sam hirieron a Luna, pero más que sentirse herida se sentía enojada. Luego de todo lo que había pasado, el accidente que la llevo al borde de la muerte, las semanas de tortura y el fin de semana en el que básicamente renuncio su humanidad Luna ya no estaba de humor para soportar más patadas en el estómago por parte de la vida.

-¡TE ESTOY DICIENDO QUE ME ESCUCHES!- en un arrebato de ira Luna con su mano libre empujo la puerta, tal vez con un poco de demasiada fuerza ya que del empujón Sam salió volando al interior de su departamento y cayó de plano a dos metros de la puerta. Luna no creyó haber empujado con tanta fuerza la puerta, creyó que cuando mucho empujaría a Sam un poco y esta le daría su atención pero cuando vio a la puerta abierta y a Sam en el piso supo que tal vez se había pasado un poco -uh… ¿ups? Oye no ¡ESPERA!- las palabras de Luna cayeron en oídos sordos cuando Sam rápidamente se levantó del suelo y corrió en dirección a su cuarto, Luna por su parte corrió tras ella pues llegado a este punto decidió que lo mejor sería continuar pero al llegar al cuarto se encontró con una escena que nunca espero ver.

-¡Whoa! Sam, nena, cálmate ¿quieres?

-¡No te acerques!- al llegar el cuarto Luna sorprendió a Sam con una enorme pistola en sus manos, Luna no sabía mucho de armas pero solo con ver su tamaño pudo deducir que no era un arma ordinaria y aunque había leído que a los Ghouls no se les podía dañar con cualquier tipo de armas ella decidió no arriesgarse -¡vete!

-Oye, Sam, escúchame por favor.

-¡Dije que te largaras!- dijo Sam mientras le apuntaba con su arma.

-… No.

-¡Luna, te juro que voy a disparar si no te…

-¡NO ME VOY A MOVER!- Sam salto un poco ante el grito de Luna, no esperaba a que reaccionara de esa manera después de ver su arma -¡no tienes NI LA MAS MINIMA PUTA IDEA de todo el estrés que he acumulado en todo el mes, las anteriores dos semanas fueron un soberano dolor en el culo más el maldito fin de semana que pase con mi hermano solo han hecho que sienta que pude haber vivido lo suficiente como para ir al concierto de la azotea!- Luna se detuvo para respirar y calmarse antes de continuar, pues el arrebato de ira estaba haciendo que se sintiera mareada y estaba segura que las venas que brotaban alrededor de su ojo lo había teñido de negro, de no ser por el parche que llevaba puesto a todo momento probablemente podría iluminar el cuarto de rojo -todo lo que estoy pidiendo es que me dejes dar una explicación. Luego me iré a la mierda y nunca regresare si eso es lo que quieres.

Sam lo pensó por un segundo, al principio no confiaba en ella, ¿Quién lo haría después de lo que sucedió? Pero luego de verla a su único ojo descubierto y ver la seriedad de sus palabras a través de su mirada supo que Luna hablaba en serio -ok, habla- la expresión de Luna cambio momentáneamente de seria a feliz, sin embargo, esta rápidamente se borró cuando Sam jalo el martillo percutor del arma -si siquiera me dices algo que me dé razones de sospechar que me estas mintiendo voy a disparate ¿entiendes?

-S-sí, entiendo- hasta aquí. La opción de inventar una mentira en el momento había quedado totalmente fuera de cuestión, lo único que tenía era decirle la verdad y enfrentar las consecuencias -fue en el día del accidente… yo… arregle una cita doble para Lincoln y para mí.

Ver a Sam fruncir el ceño profundamente y apretar el arma con más fuerza no la llenaba de ánimos en continuar, pero ya que había llegado tan lejos voltear no era una opción.

-Esa noche- continuo Luna -nosotros… luego de la cita íbamos a su casa para cerrar el trato- el rechinido de dientes proveniente de la boca de Sam le indico a Luna que no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo eligiendo sus palabras, lo ignoro lo mejor que pudo y continuo -luego de la cita… luego de la cita…

-Luna, ¡estoy perdiendo la maldita paciencia!- le advirtió Sam en un tono amenazante. Si antes solo estaba fanfarroneando ahora definitivamente está más que dispuesta a dispararle.

-Luego de la cita, fuimos atacados- Sam suavizo un poco su expresión, Luna tomo esto como una señal para continuar -fuimos atacados… por Ghouls- luego de decir lo que tenía que decir estaba esperando de todo, esperaba a que Sam no le creyera al principio y esta la encañonara para que le dijera todo lo que ha sucedido incluyendo la conversión de Ghoul y el incidente de Clyde. Lo que no esperaba era que Sam arrojara el arma a un lado y se le lanzara en un largo abrazo. Decir que estaba confundida era correcto en este momento.

-Lo siento.

-… Disculpa ¿Qué?- pregunto Luna llena de confusión.

Al despegarse de ella, Luna pudo ver con más detenimiento el rostro de Sam, era melancólico, casi triste y al mismo tiempo parecía que estuviera a punto de llorar -yo… pues… lo siento, no sabía que habías pasado por eso.

Luna se despegó de Sam, no tenía sentido, en un momento está a punto de abrirle un nuevo agujero y al siguiente parece que vio un fantasma -ok… ¿qué sucede? ¿No me ibas a matar?

-Lo siento, es que… ven, siéntate en mi cama- Sam se sentó en su cama y señalo con su mano su lugar a la derecha, entendiendo lo que quiso decir Luna se sentó a su derecha y la miro a la cara -escucha, sé que llevamos mucho tiempo saliendo juntas.

-casi 5 años- dijo Luna.

-Si- respondió Sam con una pequeña sonrisa -5 años, y pues casi no sabes mucho de mi familia- tenía razón. En 5 años de estar juntas Luna apenas había conocido a los padres de Sam, estaban divorciados, su padre vive en el centro y su madre vive en los suburbios a unos cuantos minutos de la casa Loud, había cenado con ellos alrededor de unas diez veces, siete con su madre y tres con su padre y cada vez que les preguntaba que hacían para ganarse la vida le respondían con silencio o evadían la pregunta, la misma Sam evitaba hablar de sus padres lo menos posible, de hecho, las peleas comenzaron por esta misma razón, Luna apenas sabia de la vida personal de la chica con la que llevaba saliendo durante cinco largos años hasta que tuvo suficiente y comenzó a preguntar acerca de su familia, sus padres en especial y cuando insistía demasiado Sam le contestaba con insultos o simplemente le gritaba.

-Veras- continuo Sam -cuando estábamos en la escuela, nos atacaron a mamá, a papá y a mí, fuimos atacados por Ghouls- recordar esto no parecía ser nada fácil, parecía que el solo hecho de tratar de contarlo alteraba a Sam, poco a poco esta se estaba volviendo un manojo de nervios, Luna veía esto y a riesgo de no ser bien recibida Luna estiro la mano y tomo a Sam del hombro, esto pareció funcionar ya que Sam pudo calmarse lo suficiente para seguir hablando -regresábamos de la pizzería, lo hacíamos cada sábado, salíamos de casa y caminábamos a la pizzería y luego de comer regresábamos y hablábamos todo el camino de regreso. En una calle oscura nos emboscaron, eran tres Ghouls con aspecto de vagabundo, de no ser porque un guardián de un aspecto muy raro pasaba por el lugar habríamos muerto.

-¿De aspecto raro?

-Sí, estaba mal uniformado y olía a comida chatarra pero el solo se encargó de tres Ghouls, es un buen tipo, papá aún está en contacto con él y a veces cuando voy a cenar al departamento de papá él nos acompaña- Sam parecía ahora estar más relajada, pensar en su salvador parecía haberla reconfortado un poco -papá es doctor, los Ghouls que nos atacaron lo habían amenazado para que papá buscara una manera de sacar cadáveres de la morgue pero él se rehusó y por eso fue que nos atacaron. Cuando mamá se enteró comenzaron las discusiones y llegaron hasta el punto en el que no pudieron más y se divorciaron.

-Cielos…- dijo Luna -maldición, no sé qué decir, yo… lo siento.

-Apesta, lo sé- dijo Sam sin ningún reparo -unas semanas después del divorcio me declare lesbiana. Papá estuvo cool con eso, siempre quiso un hijo supongo, pero todo lo que mamá decía era que solo pasaba por una fase o que lo hice para llamar la atención y… pues yo también lo pensé por un tiempo hasta que…

-¿Hasta qué…?

-Hasta que pusiste una carta en mi casillero- dijo Sam sonrojándose, ella volteo un poco sobre su asiento para mirar a Luna la cara, Luna hizo lo mismo pero regreso a su puesto original cuando sintió un pequeño impacto en la nariz, le tomo unos segundos darse cuenta pues el impacto apenas fue suficiente para que hacer que volteara la cara pero cuando se llevó la mano al rostro supo que el impacto había sido un golpe directo a la nariz.

-¡Eso fue por engañarme!- dijo Sam sobándose el puño, parece que el golpe le dolió mas a ella que a Luna -¡la próxima vez no iré tan suave contigo!

-Jejeje… si…- cuando Sam termino de descarga su ira contenida en forma de un par de golpes en el brazo ambas se acostaron en la cama y se quedaron mirando el techo, ninguna decía nada pero no era necesario pues cada vez que volteaban para mirarse el rostro bastaba con apretar un poco la mano de la otra para decir lo que sentían.

-Debió haber sido horrible- dijo Sam -el ataque digo.

-Sí, aunque la familia no reacciono tal mal como la última vez.

-¿La última vez?

-Sí, fue algo bastante duro- Luna volvió a sentarse -hace como cuatro meses, durante Halloween, pop-pop nuestro abuelo fue asesinado por un Ghoul.

-¡Enserio!- Sam se sentó junto a Luna -¡eso es terrible!

-Sí, atraparon el Ghoul esa misma noche aunque no pudieron salvar al abuelo- recordar a Albert le traía tristeza a Luna, aunque ella no era la más cercana, cada vez que lo visitaban ella no paraba de preguntarle acerca de su juventud en los 70 y 80, de todos los festivales y conciertos a los que asistió y de todas sus experiencias en aquella loca época –Lincoln fue al que más le afecto, él era el más cercano a pop-pop.

-¡Oh por dios, Lincoln!- exclamo Sam -¡¿primero matan a su abuelo luego lo atacan a él y después matan a su amigo?! ¿Cómo está el?

-Está bien, está bien, Lincoln en fuerte y… ha estado mejorando.

-Él quería ser uno ¿no? Un agente.

-Si… creo que ya no. _no creo que acepten Ghouls en las fuerzas_.

-Maldición, deberíamos hacer algo por él, para animarlo digo.

-Ya lo hice de hecho, le conseguí una cita- Luna saco su teléfono para mostrarle a Sam una foto de la chica -se llama Kari, la conocí en el café de la universidad.

-Oh, es linda- dijo Sam al mirar a la chica, Luna la noto algo incomoda al ver la foto pero lo ignoro y guardo nuevamente el teléfono, esto no le quito lo incomodo a la situación sin embargo, un silencio incomodo crecía entre las dos mientras pasaban su mirada alrededor del cuarto.

-Oye, ¿Qué onda con la gigantesca Love Gun?- pregunto Luna en un intento para romper el silencio.

-Sí, el amigo de papá me la dio, es una pistola de balas Q- dijo Sam mientras se estiro para recoger el arma del piso, pudo sentir el cómo Luna se estremecía a su lado pero no le dio mucha importancia -cuando me mude a vivir sola me la dio en caso de emergencia.

-M-me… ¡¿me estabas apuntando con eso?!

-Tranquila. Estaba fanfarroneando y nunca la he usado, aunque hoy estuve bastante cerca- mientras Sam guardaba el arma en su lugar, una caja dentro de un vestidor al lado de un espejo de cuerpo completo, Luna no pudo evitar sentir el olor a sudor y lágrimas que venía de Sam, hasta ese momento no se le había ocurrido preguntarle como la había pasado el fin de semana y por su aspecto y el aspecto desordenado del cuarto no necesitaba el ser una genio como Lisa para deducirlo. Luego de guardar el arma Sam también noto gracias a su reflejo la horrenda condición en la que se hallaba aunque en vez de avergonzarse una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en su rostro.

-Hey- dijo Sam -sabes… no me he dado una ducha desde el viernes. ¿Quieres… acompañarme?

* * *

Se supone que debería estar nervioso, se supone que la adrenalina debería estar causando estragos en su cuerpo sobre desarrollado de 15 (casi 16 como a él le gustaba que se refirieran) años, pero todo lo que sentía era calma, a esta hora ya las clases habían concluido y Lincoln hizo caso a la nota que Brownie le paso durante clases y fue directamente a la parte de atrás del gimnasio de la escuela. Después de clases la escuela no era diferente a un pueblo fantasma, todos los alumnos que tenían actividades extra curriculares normalmente estaban en el edificio principal a unos 20 metros del gimnasio y aquellos que tenían actividades deportivas hacían demasiado ruido y estaban demasiado concentrados en lo que hacían para prestarle atención a un adolecente merodeando por el lugar, por supuesto este hecho no era ignorado por todos los estudiantes, la parte de atrás de la escuela, más específicamente, detrás del gimnasio en la entrada de un pequeño bosque, eran bastante popular entre los marihuanos y las pequeñas aprendices de prostitutas de la escuela por lo que aquel lugar era bastante frecuentado. Ese día solo habían un par de chicos fumando un porro detrás del gimnasio así que fue fácil para Lincoln ahuyentarlos _-¿enserio mi cara seria da tanto miedo?-_ Una vez en el lugar todo lo que le quedaba era esperar. Y espero.

Unos diez minutos después le llego a la nariz el olor de las chicas Ghoul y aquella calma que tanto atesoraba se había ido corriendo del lugar y en su lugar llego una sensación de alerta, pero no como cualquier alerta que Lincoln había sentido antes, cuando estaba alerta en el pasado siempre su respiración aumentaba y daba un salto por todo lo que hiciera un pequeño ruido, ahora esta sensación de alerta que tenía era algo más suave, su respiración era rápida pero controlada, su concentración era perfecta, podía ver claramente todo el lugar y cada pequeño movimiento no lo sorprendía, en su lugar lo procesaba como inofensivo o potencial amenaza ¿era esta la diferencia entre depredador y presa?

Unos momentos después de sentir sus aromas ellas llegaron, Lincoln se sorprendió al ver que solo eran tres y se preguntó dónde podría estar la cuarta - _¿tal vez esperando afuera en caso de que decidiera escapar?-_ Lincoln tiro sus preocupaciones a un lado, ahora mismo tenía que concentrarse en las chicas que ahora se hallaba frente a él. A la izquierda se ubicó Brownie, la que convoco la reunión, a la derecha estaba Cookie, algo acerca de ella le daba mala espina a Lincoln, tal vez era su expresión seria que hacía que esa imagen de chica inocente se cayera a pedazos, la que lo sorprendió sin embargo fue la chica del medio, llevaba su lacio y largo cabello de un tono azul oscuro suelto y vestía una camiseta roja bajo una chaqueta de un rojo más intenso, unos pantalones azul oscuro y unas botas que le llegaban a las rodillas, esta chica se llamaba Kat, Lincoln la conocía como el interés romántico de su amigo Liam y ahora que lo pensaba ¿Cómo es que una chica como Kat, hija de una de las familias más influyentes de Royal Woods, siquiera le dio una oportunidad a un chico del campo torpe como Liam?

-Chicas- saludo Lincoln.

-Loud- saludaron las tres al mismo tiempo.

-Escuchen- dijo Lincoln -sé que es confuso pero si me dejan darles una explicación yo puedo…

-Ahórrate las palabras Linc- dijo Kat -no vinimos para eso- como si fuera su señal para actuar, Brownie se removió la camisa junto con su sostén, dejando su torso completamente desnudo.

-¡WhoaWhoaunmomentonoestoypreparadoparaesto!- Lincoln balbuceo mientras se cubría su sonrojado rostro pero la sorpresa no tardo en irse, pues aprovechando que tenía su rostro cubierto Brownie arrojo a Lincoln de un puñetazo al bosque y lo dejo con la espalda plantada con el costado de un árbol.

Al abrir los ojos Lincoln proceso el ataque, dolió, fue realmente doloroso el golpe que recibió en el estómago, al remover sus manos de su rostro para ponerlas en su estómago se dio cuenta de lo que lo golpeo fue el enorme musculo liquido de Brownie, en un par de segundos el espeso liquido carmesí salió disparado del área de los omoplatos desgarrando la piel que se le ponía en el camino y así como salió de rápido este se endureció sobre sus brazos formando una especie de puños gigantes color rojo, al ver el arma con el que lo habían golpeado Lincoln se preguntó cómo había sobrevivido a un impacto de esa cosa.

-¡Oigan esperen!- dijo Lincoln -no quiero pelear, solo quiero ¡Whoa!- casi instintivamente Lincoln salto a un lado lejos del árbol e inmediatamente este pareció explotar, mirándolo de cerca el árbol parecía tener una marca como si hubiese sufrido un disparo de un cañón, básicamente medio árbol se había ido.

-¡Maldición, falle!- la voz de Cookie maldiciendo hizo que Lincoln pusiera su atención en ella, de por debajo de su falda se asomaba una larga cola roja que parecía estar dividida en diferentes secciones y al final de la cola una de esas secciones lentamente tomo forma de bola, ciertamente había sido in disparo de cañón lo que había dejado al árbol en ese estado.

Lincoln no tuvo tiempo de pensar en qué hacer cuando Brownie lo envistió nuevamente y lo mando a volar hacia el bosque, Brownie siguió la trayectoria de Lincoln mientras que Kat y Cookie la seguían de cerca.

Lincoln solo había recibido dos golpes y sentía que ya no podía más, el dolor que se había acumulado en su cuerpo era peor que cuando Lynn se enfadaba con él y lo golpeaba con la excusa de que estaba entrenando par un torneo de boxeo, en esas ocasiones Lynn todo lo que quería hacer era descargar frustraciones por lo que sea que la haya frustrado, Lincoln recordaba un día en específico en el que fue extra ruda con el luego de que escucho a un par de chicos del equipo de futbol hablar de ella como si fuera "uno de los chicos" pero ni siquiera la furia de los puños sin contener de Lynn ese día se comparaban a los golpes de Brownie, si tuviera que elegir una mejor forma de describirlo diría que era como ser golpeado por un auto pequeño. Cuando llegaron a donde estaba Lincoln tumbado Cookie no perdió tiempo y le lanzo otro proyectil a Lincoln, esta vez apuntando a la cabeza, afortunadamente Lincoln logro esquivarlo a tiempo para que la esfera de musculo líquido endurecido dejara un pequeño cráter en el suelo.

Una vez de pie Lincoln se puso en posición de pelea, con los puños al frente protegiendo el rostro y parado en la punta de sus pies justo como lo había aprendido en sus clases de boxeo con Lynn, llegado a este punto Lincoln entendió que no iba a poder salir de esta con palabras. Lincoln se limitó a esquivar ya que con Brownie atacando de frente y Cookie lanzando ataque desde atrás lo tenían agobiado, pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo podía aguantar de esta manera? ¿Cuánto más podía seguir esquivando golpes? Lincoln no era tonto, sabía cuándo estaba en el límite y sabía que si lo golpeaban una vez más era game over para él.

- _Maldición ¿Qué hago?-_ pensó Lincoln - _¡cómo puedo si quiera pelear con ellas cuando tienen esas cosas! No, espera ¡eso es!_

Todo este tiempo la desventaja que tenía Lincoln era su falta de un arma la cual usar pero luego recordó que él también estaba armado, el también era un Ghoul por lo tanto el también debería tener un musculo líquido.

- _A ver, Lisa dijo que el mío estaba en mi espalda baja así que si es un musculo todo lo que tengo que hacer es sentirlo-_ Lincoln se concentró en su espalda baja y pudo sentir como allí había una pequeña bolita que se alargaba por lo ancho de su espalda baja - _¡bien, ahora libéralo!_

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

El repentino chillido de dolor hizo que las chicas se echaran para atrás, Lincoln no recordaba la última vez que sintió tanto dolor, incluso cuando le cayó encima todos esos escombros en el accidente se desmayó rápidamente lo cual le permitió saltarse el dolor pero ahora mismo lo podía sentir cada segundo. La bolsa de líquido rojo espeso estallo dentro de la espalda de Lincoln desgarrando la piel que se le atravesaba, este líquido salió como un único chorro para luego formarse como un largo y delgado tentáculo escamoso.

-¿E-eso es todo?- Lincoln pregunto al aire con incredulidad, aprovechando su distracción Cookie le lanzo otra bola roja directo al rostro, Lincoln se dio cuenta demasiado tarde por lo que lo único que pudo hacer fue cubrirse el rostro con sus brazos pero la bola no impacto, en su lugar fue desviada con el sonido de un látigo y fue devuelta a su creadora, Cookie no tuvo problemas en esquivarlo pero eso no le quito su sorpresa - _¡bien, puedo hacerlo!_ \- pensó Lincoln.

Lincoln se puso de pie nuevamente y Brownie no perdió tiempo en volver a atacarlo pero esta vez Lincoln no estaba a su merced, su nuevo miembro le daba una nueva y mejorada estabilidad que le permitía esquivar con mayor facilidad y también le concebía una defensa contra los ataque de Cookie, esta no tomo el hecho de que sus ataques fueran repelidos a buena manera y comenzó a ser más agresiva con ellos atacando a Lincoln más seguido lo cual arruinaba el ritmo que tenía con su compañera hasta el punto de que casi es golpeada por una de las esferas.

-¡TEN MAS CUIDADO!- ¡una apertura! La frustración provoco que Brownie volteara un segundo para gritarle a su compañera en la pelea lo cual la dejo vulnerable por un pequeño segundo, Lincoln aprovecho esto y lanzo un puñetazo, lamentablemente Lincoln no tomo en cuenta el nuevo peso de su espalda por lo que fallo y en su lugar paso de largo y le dio a un árbol que se encontraba detrás de Brownie. El árbol cayó en pedazos, el puñetazo de Lincoln destrozo por completo el tronco del árbol y este cayó pocos segundos después, la demostración de fuerza de Lincoln hizo que por primera vez en la pelea Brownie retrocediera y se reagrupara con sus amigas.

-Basta, **BANG** ya vi lo suficiente- dijo Kat junto al sonido de una detonación, para cuando Lincoln volteo a verla ya era demasiado tarde, Kat tenía una especie de pistola de dardos en las manos y le había disparado a Lincoln. Sus ojos se volvieron pesados y luego le siguieron sus extremidades, antes que se diera cuenta ya estaba tumbado en el piso.

* * *

Abrir los ojos fue el primer reto, sus parpados se sentían pesados y sus ojos se habían nublado pero una vez que los abrió su vista pudo rápidamente ajustarse a la situación en la que se encontraba. Moviendo su vista por el lugar pudo ver que se encontraba en un lugar cerrado, trato de ver a las paredes para saber qué clase de lugar era pero la luz de una bombilla blanca directamente sobre lo cegaba y limitaba su visión. El siguiente problema llego cuando intento levantarse, ni siquiera podía sentir sus brazos, Lincoln se miró a sí mismo para darse cuenta que lo único que llevaba puesto era su ropa interior y una camisa de fuerza tan apretada que apenas podía respirar.

-¡Ah!- se quejó Lincoln -¿Dónde estoy?

-Te lo diremos al rato- Lincoln volteo con dificultad para ver quien había hablado, Kat, Cookie y Brownie estaban justo detrás de él sentadas en un par de sillas alrededor de una mesa comiendo galletas, cuando vieron que Lincoln tenía dificultades para moverse Kat le dio una señal con la cabeza a Brownie quien se levantó de la silla y ayudo a Lincoln a sentarse en el piso -¿querías hablar Loud?- dijo Kat -Bien, habla.

En ese momento, al ver que se había quedado sin opciones y que se encontraba a su merced Lincoln les conto todo, desde el momento en el que descubrió que su cita era un Ghoul pasando por el incidente de Clyde hasta el fin de semana que paso con Luna. Las chicas se quedaron viéndolo algo sorprendidas, tanta información en tan poco tiempo dejarían así de sorprendido a cualquiera, luego de terminar su explicación Kat saco de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta un iPod con un par de auriculares de aspecto costoso y se acercó a Lincoln.

-Ok Loud- dijo Kat mientras le ponía sus audífonos -escucha algo de música mientras nosotras hablamos- y encendió el iPod, la calidad de los audífono se hizo evidente cuando al encenderlos Lincoln no pudo escuchar nada más que no fuera los estridentes gritos de heavy metal de las canciones en el reproductor, dejando que disfrutara de la música en su iPod Kat se apartó de Lincoln y se dirigió a Cookie y Brownie.

-Bien- dijo Kat -¿Qué creen?

-No confió en el- dijo Cookie con frialdad –digo que lo matemos.

-¡No, espera!- dijo Brownie -¿no viste lo fuerte que es? ¡Nos conviene tenerlo de nuestro lado! Además, escuchaste lo que dijo, él es el Ghoul de los rumores- Cookie se acercó a Brownie, puso una mano en su hombro y le dio una mirada sarcástica a Brownie.

-Brownie…- dijo Cookie -estás pensando con la vagina, deja de pensar con la vagina.

-¡Y-y-yo n-noo…

-Te vi babeando mientras le poníamos la camisa de fuerza B, no lo niegues.

-¡YO NO ESTABA…

-¡YA CALLENSE PAR DE TARADAS!- Kat grito, al gritar volteo un momento para ver si Lincoln había escuchado algo y se relajó al ver que este seguía escuchando y más o menos disfrutando de la música del reproductor -estoy de acuerdo con B, Lincoln se nos debe unir.

-¿Tú también?

-¡NO ES POR ESO CRETINA!- dijo Kat en un pequeño arrebato de ira -escuchen, ¿no vieron su musculo? Esta débil, no está al 100% y pudo mantener una pelea más o menos seria con ustedes dos, imagínense lo que haría si estuviera bien alimentado.

Cookie y Brownie asintieron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo, aunque no lo estaban dando todo en aquella pelea tampoco tenían pensado dejarlo ganar.

-Además- continúo Kat -con su fuerza tal vez podamos hacer algo contra La Masa Roja.

-¿Crees que con el tengamos un chance de derrotarlo?- pregunto Brownie.

-No lo sé- dijo Kat -pero vale la pena intentarlo- luego de que terminara de hablar y con las miradas estuvieran de acuerdo, Kat camino hacia Lincoln y le quito los audífonos -oye Loud, ¿dijiste que te estabas alimentando de Clyde no? ¿Cuánto crees que te duren las reservas?

-Yo… no lo sé- respondió Lincoln -Clyde, él no era exactamente el chico más atlético de la clase y todo lo que me lleve de él fueron los pocos músculos que tenía ¿una semana tal vez?

-¿Tienes algo que hacer el viernes?

-No, no tengo planes.

-Bien, entonces te nos unirás en la próxima caza.

-¿Qué?

-Ya me oíste, el viernes saldremos en busca de humanos y tú y tu hermana nos acompañaran- Kat se agacho lo suficiente para poner una de sus manos en uno de los hombros de Lincoln, sosteniéndose de él se acercó lo suficiente para hablarle al oído -felicidades Loud- dijo ella -ya eres uno de nosotros.

Kat ayudo a Lincoln a levantarse, esto le costó bastante ya que la camisa de fuerza le estaba cortando la circulación, luego de levantarlo y de que lograra mantenerse en pie Kat le quito la cabeza de fuerza y se la arranco dejando a Lincoln en su ropa interior.

-¡HEY!- exclamo Lincoln mientras se tapaba con las manos lo mejor que pudo -¡¿D-donde está mi ropa?!

-En la lavadora- dijo Cookie -se ensuciaron en el bosque durante nuestra pelea, estas en el sótano de mi casa por cierto.

-Tranquilo Loud- dijo Kat viéndolo de arriba abajo -te ves… bien.

-S-s-s-í, t-te ves b-bien- balbuceo Brownie de una manera nada discreta.

-Como sea, vámonos B, quiero ir a comprarme un bolso nuevo.

-¿A-ahora mismo?

-Sí, ahora mismo- Kat tomo a Brownie de uno de sus brazos y entre quejidos la arrastro fuera del cuarto, una vez liberado Lincoln pudo apreciar mejor en donde estaba. Era una especie de cuarto de alquiler hecho en el sótano de una casa, las paredes carecían de revestimiento alguno, solo eran paredes de concreto puro y una puerta que llevaba a lo que parecía ser el cuarto de lavado en el cual pudo oír la lavadora retumbar señalándole que su ropa aún no estaba lista, esto lo dejo en una situación incómoda y comprometedora cuando las dos chicas salieron del lugar dejándolo solo con Cookie que parecía mandarle una mirada difícil de leer.

-E-entonces, Cookie…- dijo Lincoln -¿están tus padres en casa?

-Están en la pastelería hasta tarde- respondió Cookie -no es como si fueras a llegar a algo conmigo.

-¡N-no lo pregunte por eso! Yo solo… digo… tú y un chico casi desnudo y…

-Meh, sobreviviré- Cookie no parecía en lo más mínimo preocupada o avergonzada por la situación, todo lo que hacía era moverse tranquilamente por el cuarto recogiendo las sillas como si nada hubiese sucedido mientras que Lincoln se encontraba a una prenda de ropa de regresar a como vino al mundo. Mientras limpiaba la mesa tomo un pequeño contenedor y lo miro revolviéndolo un poco -oye Lincoln ¿quieres comer galletas? Solo quedaron las que se partieron pero todavía son galletas.

-Eh… ¿enserio puedo comérmelas? Digo, siendo Ghoul y todo uno no-¡MPHM!- no tuvo oportunidad de terminar lo que iba a decir cuando un pequeño manojo de galletas rotas, Lincoln estaba preparado para vomitar, desde que estuvo en el hospital nada de lo que entraba en su boca y daba un paseo por su estómago permanecía allí por mucho tiempo, pero para su sorpresa las arcadas nunca llegaron, en su lugar la placentera sensación dulce de las galletas que se derretían en su boca lo invadieron nuevamente después de tanto tiempo, fue tan increíble la sensación que casi logra sacarle una lagrima -¡hmm! ¡eshta delishiosho! ¿e que shon?

-Son las galletas de receta secreta de mis padres- dijo Cookie mientras le pasaba el contenedor.

 **-GULP** ¿receta secreta?- dijo Lincoln en sorpresa mientras tragaba -¿E-Exactamente, cual es el s-secreto?

-Hmm, ¡oh! ¿Preguntas cómo es que puedes comértelas siendo un Ghoul? Pues la masa de las galletas se hace con sangre y el chocolate se espesa con cartílago, medula ósea y medula espinal.

* * *

Cuando su ropa estuvo seca y lista para volver a ser usada Lincoln fue prácticamente sacado a patadas de la casa de Cookie, para su sorpresa ella vivía más cerca de lo que creía, solo a unas cuantas cuadras de su casa, por lo que decidió caminar y pensar en lo sucedido. Tenían aliados, en verdad tenían aliados, no estaban solos ellos dos y Lisa (y Lily) sino que además ahora tenían compañeros Ghoul con los cuales contar, compañeros Ghoul con experiencia viviendo entre los humanos que les podían enseñar a vivir su vida de una manera más o menos normal.

- _Aun así… eso de ir a cazar…_

No todo era perfecto sin embargo, Lincoln aún tenía que aceptar el hecho de que lo primero que sus compañeros Ghoul esperaban que hicieran era matar gente y aunque Lincoln ya tenía experiencia en este campo, todo fue en el calor del momento, no sabía si podía hacerlo otra vez estando consiente de sus acciones, también estaba Luna, ¿Cómo iba a decirle que su ritual de iniciación Ghoul seria salir en un safari humano?

 _-¿Debería pedirle a Cookie una caja de galletas para darle la noticia?_

Lincoln estaba tan perdido en sus pensamiento que en menos de lo que se esperaba ya estaba frente a la puerta de su casa, abrió y se introdujo a su hogar y tan pronto dio los dos primeros pasos dentro pudo sentir como una suave nube de algodón se aferró a él como si fuera un bebe koala, de no ser por su nueva fuerza Lincoln habría caído de rodillas ante el súbito abrazo. Pudo distinguir que fue lo que se le aferro unos segundos después, era su hermana mayor, Leni.

-¡Linkyyyy! ¡Te extrañe! Haz crecido, así como, un montón.

-Hola Leni- dijo Lincoln quitándosela de encima -nos vimos hace dos semanas en el hospital, no he crecido tanto- al menos no tanto si se le compara a Leni, la segunda mayor de los Loud era la única de las hermanas que aun igualaba a Lincoln en tamaño, la hermosa rubia que siempre vestía a la moda ahora tenía aspecto de modelo que iba de la mano con su aspiración de diseñadora era la única que podía ver a Lincoln sin tener que levantar el rostro -¿viniste a visitar a papá y mamá?

-Oh no vengo a visitarlos ¿mamá no te lo dijo?

-¿No decirme que?

-Pues, hace unas semanas tuve unos problemas con Jessica- Leni comenzó a hablarle mientras lo tomo del brazo y lo arrastro por las escaleras -Parece que su novio Tony se interesó por otra chica y ella comenzó a pelear conmigo de la nada ¿puedes creerlo? Así que hable con mamá y papá y…- Leni se detuvo con Lincoln en la mitad del pasillo del segundo piso, parecía emocionada, de hecho, Lincoln pudo notar que el olor de Leni se hacía más y más intenso -¡me voy a mudar aquí otra vez!

-¿Vas a volver? ¡Eso es genial! Pero… ¿con quién vas a dormir? ¿Con Luna?

-¡Oh descuida! Hable con papá y mamá y dijeron que no había problema- dijo Leni arrastrando a Lincoln nuevamente por el pasillo, antes de que pudiera objetar, Leni entro a su cuarto y lo que vio hizo que sintiera su corazón en la garganta, su cama seguía donde estaba, pero al otro lado del cuarto había una cama con sabanas azul marino y numerosas almohadas de diferentes tamaños y colores, Lincoln vio también que habían muchas cosas pertenecientes a Leni en el lugar, una máquina de coser, un maniquí femenino, cajas repletas de recortes de tela y ropa, todo esto solo podía significar una cosa.

-¡Sorpresaaaa! ¡Ahora somos roomies! Oh, ya se, sacare un par de sodas de tu mini refrigerador para celebrar, espero que no te importe.


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola queridos y queridas lectores y lectoras! ¿Me extrañaron? Apuesto que no. Al fin nunca hacen reviews…**

 **Para los que se lo estaban preguntando, si, así es, sigo vivo… la luz dentro de mí se apagó… pero aun respiro.**

 **Lamento mucho mi ausencia pero la vida real me tiene agarrado del cuello y no me quiere soltar. Ser un adulto responsable apesta… así que… pues… este no es el capítulo 7… sino que es un capítulo especial… que hice para anunciarles que sigo vivo… ¡PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN! Les puedo asegurar una cosa, yo no hago relleno, tengo muy poco tiempo libre a la semana para escribir y no lo voy a desperdiciar en relleno así que pueden estar seguros de que lo que hay en este capítulo es relevante… en parte… ¿alguien dijo red herring?**

 **Como sea, disfruten del capítulo y espero que estén listos para leerlo unas 50 veces porque si mi vida personal sigue así el próximo capítulo saldrá en diciembre.**

 **Por cierto, el 31 de este mes sacare un especial Oneshot de Halloween, si alguien está interesado pues solamente estén pendientes o algo…**

 **¡Disfruten del capítulo!**

 ** _Godspeed!_**

* * *

 **Papeleo**

* * *

 **Diario de Wagner**

 **Entrada 278**

"El farmaceuta me dio unas nuevas pastillas, aparentemente son antidepresivos. Le pregunte si en verdad me quitarían estas infernales jaquecas y me dijo que tal vez, supongo que es mejor que nada.

Enserio tengo que dejar de desvelarme con Starcraft, ¡Pero ese maldito Joo-Min se la pasa burlándose de mi velocidad de reacción! ¡Quiero ver que tan rápido reacciona a un kagune volando directamente hacia su cuello! Sé que no debería importarme lo que dicen en un foro que se encuentra en otro maldito idioma en una página con servidores al otro lado del maldito mar pero… ¡AAAAARG! Como sea, da igual, tengo que llegar temprano al trabajo mañana, aparentemente me darán otra medalla y tengo que hacer el papeleo de solicitud de un nuevo compañero.

Pobre Hugh, tenía potencial… pero tenía que ponerse en el camino…"

* * *

 **Solicitud de Asignación de Compañero.**

Yo, Karl Wagner, Agente Especial del Buró Federal de Contramedidas Ghoul (FBGC), presento formalmente mi solicitud para que se me sea asignado un compañero de equipo para patrullar y mantener el orden en el Sector 2 de Royal Woods, el cual está conformado por el área este de la ciudad, más específicamente, el área comercial más poblada de la ciudad el cual es el sector bajo mi jurisdicción.

Hago esta solicitud con carácter de urgencia debido a los múltiples ataques Ghoul que suceden a diario los cuales quedan fuera de mis manos para ser controlados por falta de personal en el sector.

 **SOLICITUD RECHAZADA.**

* * *

 **Solicitud de Asignación de Compañero.**

 **…**

 **SOLICITUD RECHAZADA.**

* * *

 **Solicitud de Asignación de Compañero.**

 **…**

 **SOLICITUD RECHAZADA.**

* * *

 **Solicitud de Asignación de Compañero.**

 **…**

 **SOLICITUD RECHAZADA.**

* * *

 **Solicitud de Asignación de Compañero.**

 **…**

 **SOLICITUD RECHAZADA.**

* * *

 **Diario de Wagner.**

 **Entrada 279**

"Parece que los de administración la tienen contra mí, otra vez… Las malditas ballenas terrestres esas… apuesto que les causa mucha gracia darme el turno diurno a sabiendas que en la noche es cuando hay más actividad Ghoul mientras que en el día solo los más imbéciles de los imbéciles entre los Ghouls salen a cazar... eso o los Ghouls fuertes, pero solo hay como siete de los que pueda acordarme. Ahora que recuerdo, Tina me invito a una fiesta en el bar de Chunk. No iré. No creo que ese bar de motociclistas sea el lugar para mí.

Aunque no todo lo que me ha sucedido en estas últimas semanas ha sido malo. Descubrí que el farmaceuta es un Ghoul, todo lo que hice fue algo de acto de presencia y me dio los antipsicóticos que quería, ¡adiós dolores de cabeza!

Otra cosa de la cual estoy bastante emocionado es porque mi fecha favorita del año se acerca. ¡Ya casi es Halloween! ¡Apenas puedo aguantar la emoción Jajaja! Aunque tengo que ser sincero, de no ser porque el departamento de administración se vuelve un caos en esa fecha realmente no me gustaría tanto. Quiero decir, es la fecha en la que un montón de mocosos se visten de vampiros gay y versiones "sexy" de disfraces. Aun me da escalofrío aquel Halloween en el que la mitad de la maldita ciudad se disfrazó de Harley Quinn. Pero lo bueno es que es la noche más ocupada del año, lo que significa que mientras más cosas pasen en la ciudad, más difícil será llevar la cuenta…"

* * *

 **Solicitud de Asignación de Compañero.**

 **…**

 **SOLICITUD RECHAZADA.**

* * *

 **Solicitud de Asignación de Compañero.**

 **…**

 **SOLICITUD RECHAZADA.**

* * *

 **Solicitud de Asignación de Compañero.**

 **…**

 **SOLICITUD RECHAZADA.**

* * *

 **Solicitud de Asignación de Compañero.**

 **…**

 **SOLICITUD RECHAZADA.**

* * *

Estimado Señor Wagner.

En vista del lamentable historial que tiene en los 7 años que lleva operando en la central de la FBGC de Royal Woods durante el cual ha perdido a 35 compañeros en el campo. La central de logística ha llegado a la conclusión de que usted es un agente que muestra un mejor desempeño trabajando solo y ha emitido la orden ejecutiva de no asignarle un nuevo compañero a petición suya.

Le escribimos esta carta para pedirle por favor desista en enviar más solicitudes de compañero. No serán leídas ni procesadas.

 **Atentamente, el departamento de Logística Central.**

* * *

 **Diario de Wagner.**

 **Entrada 280**

"Esto apesta. No esperaba que rechazaran mi solicitud de esa manera, creí que se cansarían de que se las enviara y me enviarían un compañero solo para callarme pero supongo que no funciono.

Hoy visite el área de investigación científica Ghoul en la central. No sabía que teníamos esa área en la central. Fui a entregar unos papeles y conocí al jefe de investigación, un doctor llamado Boris Karlof. Hablar con él fue… incomodo, hablaba de los Ghouls como si fuesen criaturas superiores, me dio algo de asco.

No voy a volver allá"

* * *

 **Agente Especial Karl Wagner. Reporte de la Misión.**

 **31 de octubre del 20XX**

Exactamente a las 6:00 p.m. del 31 de octubre comenzó la misión. La misión era relativamente simple, todos los agentes de la estación saldrían a patrullar todas las zonas residenciales de Royal Woods para asegurar la seguridad de los niños en la ciudad. Es la misma misión de todos los años.

6:30 p.m.: encontré rastros de un ataque Ghoul en un callejo en un área urbana en el Sector 2. A juzgar por las manchas de sangre y las botellas de alcohol recientemente rotas en el lugar de los hechos se presume que la víctima era un adulto y a juzgar por los rastros de sangre parece que el Ghoul que perpetro el crimen decidió llevarse el cadáver a otro sitio para poder alimentarse de él.

7:30 p.m.: seguí el rastro hasta las afueras del Sector 2 adentrándome en el Sector 4, sector conformado por la zona industrial de Royal Woods y el recientemente fundado hogar de retiro para adultos mayores a las afueras de la ciudad "Petrified Woods". El rastro me llevo a lo que parece ser el lugar de lo que fue un encuentro entre Ghouls. Ahí se encontraban los cadáveres de 5 (cinco) Ghouls masculinos y lo que parecía ser el cadáver de una mujer humana disfrazada de "enfermera". Por el aspecto pálido de su cuerpo y las marcas de mordidas parece ser el cadáver de la víctima del Ghoul que estaba siguiendo. Al inspeccionar los cadáveres me di cuenta que estos no tenían daño alguno en sus kagune y todos murieron de un corte limpio vertical que los partió por la mitad. Esto más el hecho que el cadáver de la víctima humana haya sido olvidado parece ser el modus operandi de el Ghoul conocido como alias "El Fantasma". Guiándome por las huellas de barro que había en el lugar note que este se dirigía al hogar de retiro para adultos mayores "Petrified Woods" y me dispuse a seguir el rastro lo más rápido que pude.

Aproximadamente a las 8:00 p.m. llegue al centro de retiro donde El Fantasma ya había hecho de las suyas, los cadáveres de 4 (cuatro) se hallaban postrados en el suelo, todos murieron de la misma forma, un corte vertical que los dividió por la mitad. Me adentre en el lugar y luego de algo de búsqueda me encontré con el quien había tomado a un anciano de rehén, luego de un pequeño enfrentamiento logre neutralizar a El Fantasma pero no pude salvar a el rehén quien murió de un corte horizontal el cual dividió su cuerpo por la mitad. Al revisar sus pertenencias personales descubrí que se llama Albert Reznov.

Finalmente, a las 9:00 p.m. el equipo de limpieza de la FBGC llego para procesar a los obtusos y al Ghoul ahora identificado como el mecánico Michael Myers. Luego de que estos terminaran con su trabajo me dieron la tarea de darles la noticia de la muerte de los ancianos a sus familiares más inmediatos, comenzando con la hija de Albert Reznov, Rita Reznov-Loud.

 **Fin del Reporte.**

* * *

 **Diario de Wagner.**

 **Entrada 281**

"¡Un nuevo Quinqué y una recomendación para una nueva medalla! Diría que fue una noche bastante productiva.

Aparentemente el Dr. Karlof desapareció durante la noche de Halloween. Dejo toda su investigación atrás pero según su protegido había mucha información que él no documentaba así que me asignaron el caso de su desaparición a mí.

No quiero encontrarlo…"

* * *

Estimado Agente Especial Wagner.

Mi nombre es Anita Suarez y soy estudiante graduada con honores de la academia de oficiales de la FBGC. Me ha llegado la noticia que usted por el momento carece de un compañero de campo por lo que formalmente me postulo como posible candidata para el puesto. Estoy consciente de mi posición como recién graduada de la academia pero tengo total seguridad en que si revisa mis calificaciones de Suma Cum Laude y lee mi tesis acerca del mantenimiento apropiado de un quinqué usted reconocerá que estoy sobre calificada para el puesto.

Le pido que por favor lo piense con detenimiento.

 **Sinceramente, la Oficial Anita Suarez.**

* * *

 **Diario de Wagner.**

 **Entrada 282**

"Ha pasado un tiempo desde que hice mi última entrada, principalmente porque he estado algo ocupado, al final me resigne en buscar a el doctor Karlof ¿y qué crees diario? Lo encontré.

Ha estado divirtiéndose de lo lindo en el sector 4. Visite su "Comedor Ghoul" hace un par de días, fue divertido. Dejare que se divierta por un tiempo más y luego iré por él.

Hace unos días me llego una carta de una chica de la academia, aparentemente cree poder seguirle el paso a un agente especial. Acepte, se incorporara a la central luego de que termine con todas las cuestiones burocráticas. Odio el papeleo"

* * *

 **Diario de Wagner.**

 **Entrada 283**

"Hace dos días estaba esperando por mi nueva compañera en la central, se suponía que llegaría en la mañana pero ya se estaba haciendo tarde y me canse de esperar así que decidí salir a dar una vuelta y me encontré con una escena interesante. Un par de jóvenes estaban caminando por unos callejones, estaban obviamente perdidos así que decidí seguirlos y burlarme de ellos en silencio.

No estoy seguro de que fue exactamente, creo que fue un pajarito que iba pasando por ahí pero la cosa es que en algún momento en el que me distraje a uno de los chicos lo mato un Ghoul. Habría actuado pero el otro de los chicos se encargó de darle una paliza a los otros Ghouls, parece que él también era un Ghoul. No supe sino hasta el día siguiente que el Ghoul al que dejo irreconocible era alias "Carnival". De repente la cuidad se ha vuelto un poco más interesante.

Me asignaron el caso del chico a mí por haber sido en mi sector.

Ese día me volví a encontrar con esa linda reportera de cabello castaño. Cante como un canario, desde el nombre del chico al que mataron y la hora a la que lo mataron. ¿Qué puedo decir? Tengo cierta debilidad hacia las castañas.

No he vuelto a ver a las gemelas, ¿me pregunto que les sucedió...?"

* * *

 **Informe de Avances en el Caso McBride.**

5 (cinco) días después de que el crimen fuera perpetrado un Ghoul fue encontrado merodeando la escena del crimen. El Ghoul en cuestión fue atrapado e identificado como Arnold sin apellido. El siguiente es un transcrito del interrogatorio hecho por el Agente Especial Karl Wagner a el sospechoso.

 _Wagner: bien, salgamos de lo obvio. ¿Qué tanto sabes acerca del Ghoul que mato a Carnival?_

 _Arnold: lo mismo que todos, que es un Ghoul muy fuerte. Aunque en el este últimamente se han esparcido ciertos rumores…_

 _Wagner: ¿Qué clase de rumores?_

 _Arnold: ¿vas a cumplir con tu parte del trato?_

 _Wagner: tendrás tres comidas al día en prisión si eso es lo que estas preguntando._

 _Arnold: bien, dicen que él fue uno de los Ghouls que mato a las Arpías._

 _Wagner: ¿…las Arpías… están… muertas?_

 _Arnold: si, aunque no me pidas que hable mucho del tema, muchas cosas sucedieron esa noche._

 _Wagner: ¿muchas cosas? ¿Cómo qué?_

 _Arnold: a ver… eh… La Momia salió de su territorio, se dice que estaba furioso, que todo lo que se le atravesaba terminaba muerto. También… ¡oh, sí! También Drácula tuvo un berrinche, pero este no fue como sus berrinches habituales, en este parecía que estaba enojado con alguien, un Ghoul creo. Y finalmente las Arpías, dicen que las vieron con un par de personas en un bar antes de que desaparecieran, luego de lo de Carnival todos creen que de las dos personas que estaban con ellas al menos una de ellas era quien lo mato._

 _Wagner: ¿quién mató a Carnival mato a una de las Arpías?_

 _Arnold: nadie lo puede decir con seguridad pero si es así probablemente son un nuevo par de Ghouls en la ciudad tratando de hacerse de su propio territorio y… pues… lo están logrando, desde lo de Carnival no muchos de acercan al lugar, yo lo hice porque estaba hambriento y mira como termine…_

 _Wagner: interesante…_

Después del interrogatorio se les dio a ambos Ghouls sin identificar la clasificación de nivel 3, en el caso del Ghoul responsable luego de ser identificado se le dará el nivel 2.

 **Fin del Informe.**

* * *

 **Diario de Wagner.**

 **Entrada 284**

"¡Aaaah!, ¡qué bien se siente regresar al turno nocturno! Aunque no es realmente mi turno sino el de Spokes. El Agente Especial Spokes enfermo y me correspondió el hacer doble turno pero no me quejo ¿sabes porque diario? ¡Porque los encontré Jajaja! ¡Encontré a los Ghouls que mataron a las gemelas y a Carnival!

Aparentemente son hermanos, uno de ellos lo bautice como alias "Hombre Lobo" él es de nivel 2 y al otro le puse alias "Bloodfreak" este es de nivel 3. Parece que son amigos de los Ghouls del basurero alias "Cat" "Puma" y "Ragdoll"

Una de las cosas que me emociona es que además de encontrarlos también los tengo en jaque gracias a un pequeño as bajo la manga que me encontré esa noche…"


	8. Chapter 8

**Antes de la cacería.**

Tenia que correr.

Nada más importaba ahora, ni el ardor de sus heridas ni el horrible hambre que lo llevo a salir de su agujero ni el cansancio en sus músculos que se sentía como fuego bajo su piel. Tenía que correr si quería sobrevivir, tenía que escapar del cazador que tenía mordiéndole los talones. El miro sobre su hombro para ver qué tan cerca estaba ese cazador vestido de gris que lo perseguía desde hace ya dos cuadras, estaba justo detrás de él, con una sonrisa burlona en la cara simplemente lo perseguía a su gusto. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron el agente que lo perseguía simplemente levanto su mano y lo saludo de manera burlona, era realmente aterrador.

—¡Te voy a atrapaaaar! —cantó aquel sujeto tras de él. El agente que lo estaba persiguiendo era algo así como una personalidad conocida para los Ghouls de la ciudad, todos sabían que encontrarse con él era un tirón de moneda, a veces podrías salir vivo del encuentro, a veces significaba tu sentencia de muerte, todo dependía de su humor y por lo que veía, él no estaba de humor para dejarlo ir—. Sabes cómo va a terminar esto ¿no? ¿Por qué no dejamos de correr y te detienes para que te mate de una vez? La soda en mi bolsillo se está batiendo ¿sabes?

—¡Aléjate! —el gritó con desesperación—, ¡no te me acerques!

Le habían dicho que sería fácil, que desde que apareció ese Ghoul de cabeza blanca que mato a Carnival estas calles se habían convertido en algo así como una zona de peligro, ningún Ghoul se acercaba al lugar por miedo a encontrarse con él, aunque eso no detenía a algunas excepciones, por ejemplo; algunos Ghouls lo estaban buscando, la recompensa que Drácula ofrecía era demasiado buena para pasarla, además de eso, otros lo buscaban con la esperanza de que este quisiera tener seguidores ya que después de todo los Ghouls débiles prosperaban más bajo el ala de uno fuerte y finalmente, Ghouls como él que habían probado suerte en un lugar donde la competencia era casi nula, un lugar donde cazar uno o dos humanos seria juego de niños. Pero lo que no le dijeron es que el caballero del FBGC más temido de la ciudad estaba al acecho por estos lugares.

El Ghoul corrió por algunas calles, algunas personas veían la persecución tomar lugar y se apartaban de ahí. El considero tomar a un rehén para negociar pero luego de ver la manera en la que las personas rehuían de ellos y la distancia que había entre él y su perseguidor supuso que para cuando llegara a alcanzar a un humano este ya habría sido alcanzado por él. Así que siguió corriendo, corrió sin mirar atrás. Hubo un momento que escucho una pequeña explosión detrás de él y luego pudo escuchar el sonido de un objeto de metal siendo arrastrado por el suelo, el caballero había desenfundado su espada, el agente había desplegado su Quinque.

Siguieron corriendo durante dos cuadras más, dos cuadras que se sintieron como las cuadras más largas de su vida pues no solo podía escuchar los pasos del agente más cercanos sino que también podía escuchar un leve zumbido de su arma siendo balanceada de un lado a otro, lanzando pequeñas ráfagas de aire a su nuca, a este punto el Ghoul ya estaba seguro que el agente solo estaba jugando con él. Su angustia y desesperación solo aumento cuando después de un mal giro término atrapado en un callejón, con muros demasiado altos para ser saltados y ninguna ventana o puerta a la vista no había salida del lugar. El Ghoul volteo y encaro al agente, acorralado, estaba seguro que su fin había llegado.

—O-Oye, n-nno me mates ¿sí? —el Ghoul suplicaba, aferrándose a la última esperanza que le quedaba para sobrevivir: negociar—, p-puedo, ¡puedo ser tu soplón! ¡Sí! ¡Puedo decirte donde están los escondites de..! ¡GAH! —antes de si quiera terminar de hablar algo hizo que el Ghoul de repente perdiera el aliento, mirando hacia abajo pudo ver exactamente lo que era, había un corte enorme atravesando su estómago.

Del corte salieron desparramadas las vísceras del Ghoul, metros de intestino delgado y grueso se esparcían poco a poco por el suelo junto con el desecho que había dentro de estas —pues sus entrañas también fueron cortadas— y se mesclaban con el barro y la mugre del suelo. Su estómago también fue cortado, desparramando su contenido que no era más que jugos gástricos pues el Ghouls ya hace dos meses que no se alimentaba. El Ghoul se arrodillo y como pudo tomo sus entrañas y las trato de meter de vuelta a su interior, él sabía que no tenía caso pero su instinto de supervivencia lo empujaba a actuar de esta manera. Llorando y tosiendo sangre el Ghoul recogió parte de sus intestinos mugrientos del suelo y se los reintrodujo hasta que el arma que le había provocado el daño fue delicadamente posada en su cuello; una enorme espada, con la apariencia que se asemejaba más a un gigantesco cuchillo de cocina de un metro de largo. El cuchillo era largo y delgado, tan delgado que era casi transparente, pero el Ghoul sabía perfectamente que era esta arma, era un Quinque hecho con el kagune de uno de los Ghouls más fuertes que jamás toco Royal Woods, y la persona que lo portaba era el agente que lo había matado.

—¡Asco! —Dijo con asco el agente—, creí que desde esta distancia te partiría en dos… eh, como sea, muere de una vez —el deslizo suavemente el filo de su Quinque por el cuello del Ghoul, el arma era tan afilada que el corte quedo tan limpio como si se tratara de un cuchillo caliente cortando mantequilla a temperatura ambiente. La cabeza del Ghoul cayó de sus hombros, rodo por unos metros y su cuerpo cayó boca abajo sobre sus propias viseras.

Al agente volteo para ver a su compañera entrar apresuradamente a la escena. Esta llego hasta donde estaba el cadáver del Ghoul y luego de inspeccionarlo por unos segundos encaro a su compañero —. ¡Agente Wagner! No hay señales de pelea, ¡usted ejecuto a este Ghoul!

—Si peleamos —dijo Wagner tranquilamente—, tu no nos viste porque te quedaste atrás.

—P-Pero, ¡el Ghoul ni siquiera extendió su kagune!

—Es un capullo, Sánchez —Explico Wagner, Wagner utilizo la punta de su Quinque para señalar la escuálida espalda del Ghoul—, ¿ves? No parece que haya señales de regeneración post-desgarramiento por parte de un kakuhou, este gusano de aquí nunca abrió las alas, es un capullo.

Sánchez examino el cadáver una segunda vez tomando nota de la nueva información impartida en ella—. Umm… —ella vacilo por unos segundos decidiendo luego callar, parece que tenía una duda, pero no parecía querer expresarla o no sabía cómo expresarla. Luego de unos segundos pensando ella hablo de nuevo—. Es la quinta aparición Ghoul esta semana.

—Sí, ¿y?

—Pues… la cosa es que… ¿sabes que soy del pacifico noroeste no?

—¡Vaya! La señorita exposición quiere tener una historia.

—¿Qué?

—Nada, continua —Wagner se hizo a un lado y se sentó en una caja de madera que había tirada en el suelo del callejón, ahí, el saco una bolsa de frituras de su traje y la abrió, distrayendo momentáneamente a Sánchez quien se le hizo agua la boca al ver el bocadillo.

Haciendo sus distracciones a un lado, ella continuo—. Bueno, la cosa es que vengo de una ciudad pequeña parecida a esta, pero en esa ciudad no hay tanta actividad Ghoul como aquí, ¿Por qué hay tantos Ghouls en Royal Woods?

Wagner la miro a la cara por unos segundos, haciendo tiempo para tragar el puñado de papas fritas que se había metido en la boca, una vez que había tragado, el comenzó a explicar—. Nueva York, Los Ángeles y Washington D.C. son los estados con mayor actividad Ghoul en estados unidos, los dos primeros por ser los estados con la mayor densidad de población en el país, ya sabes, si quieres comer ve a donde haya comida, ¿sabes porque Washington está de tercero?

—La central de la FBGC está en Washington —respondió de inmediato—, allí están las oficinas centrales y la academia de agentes donde nos entrenan a todos, muchos Ghouls viajan allí para tratar de atacar las instalaciones esperando así que el número de agentes en las calles baje. También está el centro de detención central Ghoul de los estados unidos, muchos Ghouls están encarcelados ahí y muchas veces sus seguidores los siguen hasta D.C. cuando son atrapados.

—Hiciste tu tarea ¿huh? Bien, pues sucede que en Royal Woods se vive un problema similar —Wagner arrojo la bolsa de papas fritas a un lado, los ojos de Sánchez la siguieron durante unos segundos antes de fijarse nuevamente en su compañero—, en esta pequeña ciudad de Michigan está el centro de investigación y desarrollo tecnológico de los estados unidos, antes estaba en Colorado pero cuando esa niña genio apareció el gobierno decidió mudarla para acá, y con ella llegaron los Ghouls y sus pandillas —Wagner se levantó y camino hacia ella, el saco un par de sodas de su traje y se las entrego—. Te recomiendo que no pienses mucho en por qué sino en cómo vamos a defender la ciudad ¿sí? Ya estamos faltos de personal y yo estoy a cinco años para que el buró me jubile, eso de retirarse a los 32 años es pura basura… estúpidos liberales. Como sea, destapa estas sodas ¿quieres?

Sánchez tomo las latas de soda y destapo una, la lata exploto en una gran ráfaga de gas y líquido que la mancho por completo.

—Como sea, ya no hablemos más de esto ¿sí? Pensar en el departamento de relaciones humanas es un dolor en el trasero —Wagner tomo un par de grandes sorbos a su soda y lanzo la lata vacía a un lado—, en vez de eso, ¿Por qué no te alegras un poco? ¡La próxima semana será tu primera redada!

* * *

Ella tenía un temperamento sereno y una personalidad extrovertida, una mentalidad inocente y una inteligencia infantil que la convertían en un rollo de canela viviente, la chica más dulce de todas. Dicho esto, tratar de hacer cambiar de parecer a Leni era una tarea difícil, cuando esta quería acompañar a sus hermanitas a sus eventos ya sean los concursos de belleza de Lola —donde ella terminaba acaparando la atención— o los eventos de poesía de Lucy —donde terminaba aplaudiendo tan duro que arruinaba la atmosfera melancólica del café poeta— ella lo hacía, no había quien pudiese hacerla cambiar de parecer. Por lo que en el fondo Lincoln sabía que el arreglo que tenían actualmente era debido a esto, probablemente Leni se había enfrascado tanto en la idea de volver a compartir habitación con su hermano que cuando se lo dijo a sus padres estos no pudieron convencerla de lo contrario pese a las implicaciones que llevaba compartir habitación con un adolecente de casi 16 años.

Pero esto no era lo que tenía preocupado a Lincoln, claro, la perdida casi total de su privacidad como adolecente hormonal rodeado de chicas era una de las cosas que molestaba a Lincoln pero lo que más le preocupaba era el hecho de que el ya no era un adolecente normal, él ahora era un Ghoul, las erecciones mañaneras ya no eran su mayor preocupación, ahora mismo su mayor preocupación era el pedazo de Clyde que guardaba como botana en su mini refri, por eso es que cada vez que salía de su habitación la cerraba con llave y atoraba la ventilación de su habitación.

Y ahora mismo, su mayor preocupación parecía estar volviéndose una horrible realidad, Leni estaba abriendo la pequeña nevera y Lincoln ya se estaba preparando para lo peor. Lincoln cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes cuando escucho a Leni suspirar sorprendida en el momento en el que abrió la nevera—. Oh por dios…

—L-Leni, escucha, puedo explicártelo. L-Lo que pasa es que la escuela…

—¡Tienes mi café helado favorito! —exclamo la joven con alegría. La preocupación de Lincoln fue reemplazada con confusión cuando Leni saco un par de latas de café helado de vainilla francesa del mini refri. Lincoln camino hacia el aparato ignorando a Leni y revisándola se encontró con que estaba limpia, el trozo de carne de Clyde que quedaba no estaba, en su lugar la nevera estaba llena con botellas de agua, un par de sodas y varias latas de café helado—. ¿Qué buscas? —pregunto Leni que ahora se encontraba inclinada junto a él observando el interior de electrodoméstico. Lincoln se levantó y la miro al rostro por unos segundos, su confusión parecía autentica y no olía a sangre, por lo que Lincoln no creyó que ella haya tocado a Clyde.

—Uh… nada, es que creí que se me habían acabado —Lincoln tomo una de las latas de café y la abrió, Leni hizo lo mismo y choco su lata contra la de el en símbolo de brindis antes de dar un sorbo—. Umm, Leni, ¿Quién te ayudo a mover las cosas en mi habitación?

—Oh, ¡fue Lisa! Bueno, no fue ella ella, sino que más bien fue uno de sus robots. Al principio creía que como ella no estaba moviendo nada en realidad no estaba ayudando pero luego me dijo que como ella estaba controlando el robot entonces significaba que me estaba ayudando pero entonces trajo más robots y los envió a ayudar a Lily con su jardín lo cual fue algo grosero, ¡no puedes ayudar a dos personas al mismo tiempo! Es de mala educación pero Lisa dijo que podía y que debía ayudar a Lily si no quería que ella volviera a destruir sus computadoras, ¿puedes creer que Lisa aun le tema a Lily? ¡Ella es un ángel! Justo cuando llegue se ofreció a guardar mi bolso con mi cartera hasta la hora de… —Lincoln hizo lo posible por no marearse mientras dejaba hablar a su hermana y trataba de pensar en que es lo que había ocurrido. Pronto descarto todas sus dudas cuando vio a Lisa asomarse por el marco de la puerta por algunos segundos, esta asintió una vez con la cabeza y desapareció de su vista. Lincoln la hubiese seguido de no ser por Leni, quien estaba intentando llamar su atención—. ¿Lincoln? ¿Holaaaaaa?

—¿Huh? Leni, ¿qué sucede?

—Te pregunte si no has vuelto a tener otro ataque de ansiedad —pregunto Leni con un poco de preocupación—, los tenías todo el tiempo cuando dormías conmigo y Lori, Lisa dijo que tu clorofobia ya mejoro pero solo quería oírlo de ti —dijo Leni casi susurrando al final de la oración. La joven rubia de repente había pasado de estar muy animada a estar un poco deprimida y bajo la mirada casi con vergüenza. Lincoln se sintió un poco mal por la chica y poso su mano en su hombro, tratando de hacerla sentir mejor.

—Hey, no te preocupes —Leni alzo la mirada y Lincoln la miro a los ojos con una sonrisa reconfortante que la calmo un poco—, es "Claustrofobia" Leni, y estoy bien, no he tenido un ataque en meses —la verdad es que esa mañana estuvo a punto de tener un par, uno en el váter del baño —que él esperaba nadie encontrara destruido— y otro en el salón de clases mientras esperaba a la hora de salir, antes de encontrarse con el grupo de Kat —. Estoy bien, no hablemos de eso, ¿por qué no me dices en porque no decidiste quedarte en el garaje si ibas a quedarte aquí en casa por un tiempo?

—Quería quedarme contigo —Leni lo abrazo mientras lo veía con ojos de cachorro que tanto le derretían.

—P-Pero Leni, no podemos compartir habitación —tenía que resistirse sin embargo, su nuevo estatus de Ghoul no era lo único que les impedía compartir habitación y se lo tenía que hacer saber de alguna forma—, ya no soy un niño… ahora… ya sabes… más grande —dijo él con un ligero sonrojo en el rostro.

—¡Yo también soy más grande que antes! —replico Leni con indignación—, ya se manejar un auto, además, te vi crecer tontito, sé que ya no eres pequeño, ¡estoy segura que eres todo un hombre ahora!

—¡¿LENI TAMBIÉN?! —un grito de indignación sonó desde el marco de la puerta que llamo la atención de Lincoln y Leni, era Rita, su madre parecía haber traído una charola de bebidas para los hermanos en la habitación y esta había llegado para encontrarse con los dos charlando… una en los brazos del otro… hablando acerca de lo "grande" que se ha vuelto… mierda—. ¡PERO POR SUPUESTO QUE SI! ¿QUÉ HICIMOS MAL? ¿POR QUÉ NUESTROS HIJOS SON ASÍ? —la señora Loud salió caminando del lugar con la charola mientras que Lincoln la siguió de cerca, tratando de explicarlo todo, Leni por su parte se quedó en la habitación disfrutando de su café helado.

* * *

Al final no se pudo hacer mucho, la insistencia de Leni en compartir habitación con su hermano fue tal que cuando Lincoln le dijo que mientras estuviera en casa el usaría el garaje ella prácticamente se encadeno a él, ella lo abrazo de las piernas mientas hacia una rabieta que aunque no muy infantil tampoco era la actitud que tendría una chica de 20 años. Cuando Lincoln trato de acudir a sus padres no le extraño el saber que le aplico la misma a ellos, por lo que todo lo que le quedo fue resignarse y soportarlo. Solo serían un par de semanas, afirmo Leni, solo necesitaba un lugar donde quedarse mientras encontraba un nuevo departamento.

La noticia de su hermana mayor regresando a casa —al menos por un tiempo— fue tomada con alegría por las menores, y esta vez Lincoln estaba seguro de ello, antes las expresiones faciales de Lucy eran tan difíciles de leer, pero ahora podía saberlo, dulce era feliz o contento, acido era enojado y azufre era triste, así es como olían las personas, al menos para Lincoln. Aunque hubo algunas dudas por su parte, como cuando Lola tomo el control de la tv mientras Lily estaba en el baño, Lily afirmo que no le importaba pero un extraño olor acido emanaba de ella. Algo así lo tenía preocupado con Lucy quien siempre olía dulce, y más aún cuando estaba metida de lleno en su teléfono, por alguna razón ella se había vuelto adicta a mandar mensajes y contestar las ocasionales llamadas justo como lo era Lori hace algunos años. ¿Un novio tal vez? Lincoln no se metía en sus asuntos, si en verdad era un chico el esperaría a que Lucy estuviera lista para revelarlo a la familia… y luego él le infundiría el terror del mundo al pobre tonto, era parte de ser un hermano mayor.

Pero ya sea por un chico o por su hermana el punto es que la llegada de Leni fue tomada con alegría, y ese mismo día planearon una cena para celebrarlo. Luna por su parte llego tarde a la cena, ella afirmaba que unos asuntos de la universidad la tenían ocupada pero el olor de Sam, el dulce olor de Sam en ella la delataba, cuando esta llego Lincoln le pidió a ella y a Lisa que se reunieran en la habitación de la última para discutir asuntos importantes, vieron la seriedad del asunto en el rostro de Lincoln por lo que accedieron sin cuestionar. La cena paso sin ninguna eventualidad salvo por unas cuantas arcadas por parte de los dos, ellos se excusaron afirmando que solo se sentían mal del estómago, esto preocupo un poco a la familia pero pudieron salirse con la suya con esa escusa… por ahora.

Llegada tarde las horas de la noche ya todos estaban en sus habitaciones. Escapar de su habitación sin despertar a su hermana fue algo difícil pero con un poco de cuidado Lincoln lo logro y pudo reunirse con sus hermanas en la habitación de Lisa, esta vez Lily parecía estar lista para vigilar la puerta sin quedarse dormida, Lincoln entro a la habitación para encontrarse con Luna y Lisa esperándolo en el lugar. Una vez cómodos, Lincoln les conto todo, acerca de su encuentro en la escuela, la pelea, su kagune, y sus nuevas e inesperadas "aliadas".

—Suena demasiado bueno para ser verdad hermano —dijo Luna con preocupación—, too good to be true…

—Me temo que estoy de acuerdo con Luna en esto Lincoln, la posibilidad de que estas nuevas "aliadas" tuyas tengan motivos ulteriores para establecer una alianza contigo es muy alta considerando las circunstancias. No obstante, considero que sería beneficioso para nuestro estudio —es decir, su estudio— observar el comportamiento grupal de los Ghouls así como sus sistemas jerárquicos. Cambiando el tema, ¿Cómo se siente tu espalda baja luego de haber extendido tu kagune por primera vez? ¿La herida ha sanado sin dificultades?

—Dolió al principio pero luego dejo de doler, aunque ahora que se está ahí no puedo evitar pensar en ello y a veces me pica la..

—¡WOW! ¡ESPERA UN MINUTO! Lisa, ¿estás diciendo que estás de acuerdo con esto? ¡Literalmente acabas de decir que podría ser una trampa! ¡No quiero caminar directamente a la boca de los lobos!

—Entiendo tus preocupaciones pero esta oportunidad es, como lo dijiste, demasiado buena para ser verdad, por lo que la aprovecharemos al máximo —Lisa se acercó a un archivero debajo de su cama y saco un par de expedientes, Lincoln y Luna los revisaron y vieron que estos eran varios trabajos y tesis sobre Ghouls—. Sabemos mucho acerca de los Ghouls; su anatomía, dieta, composición genética. Pero uno de los temas más difíciles de tratar cuando se trata de los Ghouls es su comportamiento comunitario debido a la falta de información, esos expedientes que tienen en sus manos son lo mejor que se ha podido conseguir.

—¿Por qué sabemos tan poco? —pregunto Lincoln—, digo, ¿los caballeros no interrogan Ghouls o algo así?

—Lo hacen, no es extraño que un Ghoul muera en un interrogatorio o que este pierda la cordura —Lisa se ajustó los lentes antes de continuar, Lincoln parecía algo sorprendido mientras Luna veía las expresiones de ambos, concentrándose en Lisa—. He estado presente en un par de interrogatorios y llegan a ser algo… intensos.

Lincoln miro los documentos con una mirada dura antes de asentir y devolvérselos a Lisa. En el pasado Lincoln siempre quiso ser un caballero, para él ellos eran lo más parecido a un superhéroe de la vida real, salvar personas y proteger a los débiles era como el los había idealizado, pero luego de su percance y de la información que Lisa le había proporcionado no era necesario decir que los planes a largo plazo de Lincoln estaban algo turbios por decirlo de otra manera.

Luna reviso los documentos una última vez antes de regresárselos a Lisa—. Sigo pensando que es una mala idea.

—Si sabes otra forma de incorporarte a la comunidad Ghoul de Royal Woods adelante, pero te recuerdo que sus reservas de alimento están prácticamente agotadas y deben reabastecerlas lo más pronto posible si no quieren perder el control de sus nuevos instintos predatorios —Lisa tenía razón, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que sucediera.

—Hablando de eso Lisa, ¿Qué hiciste con el pedazo de carne que había en mi mini refri?

—Lo moví, lo cual nos lleva al siguiente punto de esta reunión —Lisa se movió a un lado y con el toque de un botón las luces se apagaron, un proyector salió del techo de su habitación e ilumino la blanca pared, mostrando las imágenes de lo que era un viejo almacén—. Este será nuestra casa segura, se encuentra en la zona industrial de Royal Woods, luego les daré las direcciones hacia el lugar. El lugar por supuesto está en una zona segura y me asegure de elegir una ruta en la que las posibilidades de encontrarse con un Ghoul fueran nulas por lo que el día de la caza pueden traer sus presas al lugar sin preocuparse por encuentros de mal gusto.

Los dos asienten y deciden dejar la reunión hasta ahí, sin embargo cuando las luces se encienden Lisa mira a Luna sorprendida y Lincoln se le acerca con preocupación, preguntándole si se encuentra bien—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Tengo algo en el rostro? —Luna se pasa la mano por el rostro y al verla nota que está llena de sangre, mirándose en el espejo se da cuenta que su nariz estaba sangrando, estaba sangrando mucho. Lisa rápidamente busca en sus cajones un kit de primeros auxilios y Lincoln la ayuda a detener el sangrado mientras que Luna inclina su cabeza hacia atrás para evitar perder más sangre.

—¿Enserio estas bien Luna? —pregunto Lincoln con preocupación.

—Estoy bien hermano, es solo un poco de sangre.

* * *

La mañana era la hora especial de todas las personas en la ciudad, ya sea que te levantes a estudiar o a trabajar esa era la hora en la que la mayor parte de las personas en la cuidad comenzaban su día a día. Algunos eran personas mañaneras mientras que otras se levantaban de la cama sintiendo que a la misma cama le habían crecido un par de brazos y lo halaba de vuelta a ella. Tales eran los casos de Lincoln y Lynn Loud, quienes eran respectivamente una persona mañanera y un búho humano, ambos se levantaban antes de cualquier persona en la casa para sus rutinas de ejercicio matutinas, luego de encargarse de sus asuntos en el baño y de que la cafeína golpeara el cuerpo de Lynn estos saldrían a trotar hasta el parque para llevar a cabo su rutina; 100 flexiones de pecho y sentadillas, 70 abdominales y una suave sesión de sparring al aire libre era lo que el poco tiempo que tenían en el parque antes de regresar trotando a casa para tomar una ducha y alistarse para ir a la escuela les dejaba ejercitarse.

Ellos usualmente aprovechaban este tiempo para hablar de lo que sea que viniera a sus mentes, a veces hablaban de cosas que sucedían en la casa y otras veces, la mayoría de las veces de hecho hablaba de su día a día en la escuela, cosa que estaban haciendo en ese preciso momento de hecho, pero el tema a tratar no eran exactamente las conversaciones habituales de ellos burlándose de sus maestros o compartiendo chismes, esta vez, la conversación era un poco más seria.

—¿Te gradúas en unos meses no? —pregunto Lincoln. Su voz entrecortada y agitada por el trote hacia que fuera algo difícil de entender, por suerte Lynn llevaba años hablando con personas de esta manera, así que para ella su voz era sorpresivamente fuerte y clara—, ¿iras a aquella universidad? ¿La que te ofreció una beca?

Lynn no contesto. Era cierto, una universidad le había ofrecido una beca a la joven deportista por sus habilidades en el atletismo… pero ahora…—. Estadal de Pittsburg… aun lo estoy pensando. ¿Y tú no has pensado en algo?

—Pues… he estado buscando escuelas de arte, ¿Crees que pueda ir a CalArts?

Lynn se detuvo súbitamente unas cuadras antes de llegar a casa, su semblante lleno de preocupación. Esto no pasó desapercibido por Lincoln quien también se detuvo—. ¿Es por lo de los Ghouls que te atacaron a Luna y a ti o por el que mato a Clyde? —pregunto Lynn, directa y cortante.

Lincoln se sobresaltó un poco antes de resignarse, sabía que Lynn no lo dejaría en paz hasta que él le diera una respuesta—. Lo de Clyde…

Un gran silencio incomodo se estableció entre los dos, la tranquila y silenciosa mañana de los suburbios solo hizo que el silencio se sintiera todavía más pesado, Lynn había tocado un tema delicado y lo sabía, desde el ataque nadie se atrevía a hablar de Ghouls frente a Lincoln, ni siquiera por error, y Lincoln parecía tampoco querer tocar el tema—. O-Oye, yo… yo lo siento, no debí..

—No —Lincoln la interrumpió—, no te preocupes… solo… no hablemos de eso ¿sí? No volvamos a tocar el tema de la misma forma en la que nunca hablamos de la última visita de Lori.

Un gran escalofrió pasó por la espalda de Lynn y ella tembló por un par de segundos—. Uh… no me lo recuerdes.

 _(Un par de meses atrás)_

—Lincoln, cambie de opinión, prefiero hacer tus tareas de la casa hasta graduarme que hacer esto.

—Una apuesta es una apuesta Lynn.

En la habitación de Lincoln este estaba sentado en la silla de su escritorio esperando pacientemente a que Lynn, quien estaba encerrada en su closet saliera, no había nadie más en la habitación pues aunque Lynn accedió a hacerlo, solo lo hizo si Lincoln era el único en saber que alguna vez paso y además no debía decirle a nadie, esto implicaba que él nunca podría burlarse de ella por esto, pero no importaba, luego podría mandar indirectas o tal vez chistes que solo ellos entendiesen.

—Lynn, eventualmente tendrás que salir de ahí ¿sabes? Aquí tengo tu ropa —Lincoln sostenía un pequeño montón de ropa arrugada en sus manos, efectivamente, era la ropa de Lynn—. Además, sabes que no puedes salir de la habitación usando mi ropa, mamá aun esta paranoica después del incidente de los vestidores.

—¡S-Solo espera ¿sí?! Es… vergonzoso.

—Entonces solo sal y ya, termina con esto de una vez.

Decidida a darle fin a su humillación Lynn salió de golpe del closet de Lincoln. Ella estaba vestida de un traje de sirvienta francesa, con encaje, la falda del vestido estaba un poco demasiado corta para ella por lo que se lo tenía que sostener con las manos y su cabello estaba recogido en un par de coletas con una corona de encaje para completar el atuendo. Sus mejillas estaban completamente ruborizadas y trataba con todas sus fuerzas el no mirar a su hermano a la cara quien actualmente trataba de no carcajearse.

—Dilo.

—… No.

—Lynn, fue parte del trato, dilo.

Lynn inhalo una gran bocanada de aire y exhalo unas cinco veces antes de abrir la boca para finalmente decirlo—. ¿S-S-Se l-le ofrece a-algo, M-Maestro?

—¡JAJAJA! ¡OH POR DIOS! ¡ESTO ES MAS GRACIOSO DE LO QUE CREÍ! —La carcajada de Lincoln fue ensordecedora, se carcajeo tanto que no alcanzo ver el puño de Lynn ir directamente hacia su mandíbula tumbándolo de la silla hasta el suelo. Lynn estaba furiosa, ya no le importaba sostenerse el borde de la falda y ahora todo lo que quería hacer era darle la paliza de su vida a Lincoln—. ¡Ok, ok, ok espera! ¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡No debí reírme de esa manera! ¡Lo siento!

Lynn estaba a punto de continuar pero ver a su hermano en el suelo la tranquilizo al menos un poco, respirando profundo se calmó y volvió a tomar el borde del vestido—. ¿Eso es todo? ¿Puedo cambiarme ahora?

—Umm… de hecho… quiero pedirte otra cosa.

—¡Lincoln!

—¡Es solo una cosa más y después puedes cambiarte! ¡Lo prometo!

Lynn bufó y acepto a mala gana. Lincoln la instruyo a que se sentara en el piso, cuando Lynn se sentó con las piernas cruzadas Lincoln le pidió que se sentara de rodillas, lo cual hizo, una vez bien sentada Lincoln se recostó junto a ella, posando su cabeza sobre sus piernas.

—Uh… ¿Por qué haces esto?

—Supuse que esta sería la única oportunidad en la que vería a una chica linda vestida de sirvienta, así que bien puedo cumplir el deseo de todo chico y descansar un rato en las piernas de dicha chica, aunque en mi caso no cuenta mucho ya que es mi hermana pero… ¿olvidémonos de eso solo por unos segundos si?

Lynn se ruborizo un poco y se resignó a dejar que eso sucediera. Ellos se quedaron en la mitad de la habitación en silencio, en algún punto del tiempo en el que estuvieron juntos Lynn decidió acariciar el cabello de Lincoln con las puntas de sus dedos y Lincoln les dio la bienvenida a esas caricias con suaves ronroneos, pasaron un par de minutos antes de que Lynn rompiera el silencio—. ¿De dónde sacaste este traje?

—Jordan Chica me lo presto, dijo que lo consiguió en una tienda de disfraces para su hermana pero yo creo que ella quería ir a la próxima comic-con vestida de...

—¡EXPLICACIÓN! ¡AHORA! —un estruendoso rugido sacudió la habitación. Lynn y Lincoln habían estado tan atrapados en su momento que no notaron el momento en el que Lori abrió la habitación de la que anteriormente era su habitación, su rostro reflejaba la furia en persona, sus ojos parecían a punto de salirse de sus cuencas y de su boca casi podían ver que salía humo—. ¡Y MAS LES VALE QUE SEA UNA MUY BUENA EXPLICACIÓN PAR DE GUSANOS!

—Uh… ¿una apuesta?

 _(Presente)_

—Los moretones desaparecieron la semana siguiente, pero siento que aún me duele cuando me siento… —se lamentó Lynn.

—Si… Lori golpea duro… como sea, solo olvidémonos de esto ¿sí? Sucedió, eso es todo lo que hay que saber.

El silencio incomodo volvió entre ellos. La mañana aún era joven y silenciosa, por lo que, como antes, el silencio solo fue todavía más incómodo. Lynn sabía que ella era la responsable de este silencio, por lo que sabía que era también la responsable de acabar con este, por lo que aunque Lincoln se lo acabase de pedir, ella hablaría de lo único que se le ocurría en el momento—. ¿Lo de aquella noche con Luna no te afecto tanto como lo de Clyde entonces?

—Lynn…

—¡Por favor! —suplico Lynn—, yo solo… quiero saber cómo te sientes.

Lincoln vio su rostro suplicante, el no poder hablar de esto con su hermano parece que la carcomía por dentro, Lincoln por supuesto no podía decirle toda la verdad, no podía—. Yo… creo que no es lo mío —así que no lo hizo—, creo que no estoy hecho para eso. He tenido dos encuentros con Ghouls y todo lo que hice fue quedarme paralizado y correr… no creo… no creo que sea lo mío.

—Lo siento.

—Descuida, no pasa nada… solo… olvidémonos de eso ¿sí? —Lincoln puso su mano en el hombro de Lynn y esta asintió, no parecía muy satisfecha pero eso bastaría por ahora—. Hey, ¿quieres competir por estas tres cuadras que quedan?

—¿Huh? ¿Que si quiero? ¡EL ULTIMO EN LLEGAR APESTA MAS QUE LOS PANTALONES DE LORI!

Lynn empujo a Lincoln a un lado y tomo la delantera, Lincoln la siguió luego de un segundo. Lynn estaba segura que ganaría pues considerando que la misma es la estrella de atletismo de la escuela y que había tomado una pequeña ventaja esta creyó que había dejado bien atrás a Lincoln. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando Lincoln le dio un par de toques en el hombro y la saludó desde atrás, prácticamente le estaba pisando los talones. Eso lleno a Lynn de orgullo y de ganas de ganar, por lo que faltando una cuadra para llegar, en la última recta, esta fue con todo y aunque llegaron casi al mismo tiempo Lynn logro ganar. Ambos se detuvieron para recuperar su aliento, Lynn más que Lincoln quien extrañamente no se veía muy cansado y en lo que descansaban frente a su casa Lynn noto que había algo en el buzón.

Ella se acercó al buzón y lo abrió con anticipación, ella había estado esperando un paquete y esperaba que fuera este. Efectivamente, así fue. El paquete en el buzón era un pequeño pero robusto cubo rectangular, envuelto en papel marrón con un par de sellos que eran fácilmente reconocibles, ella lo pidió hace solo algunos días pero no creyó que llegara tan rápido, es una suerte que ella haya sido la primera en encontrarlo.

Antes de que Lincoln se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía, ella tomo rápidamente el paquete y corrió hasta la casa, diciéndole a Lincoln que si quería podía tomar un baño primero. La casa estaba silenciosa, perdieron algo de tiempo hablando pero Lynn calculaba que aún quedaban al menos 15 minutos para que las alarmas comenzaran a sonar. Lo bueno de levantarse temprano para tus ejercicios matutinos es que siempre eras el primero en la fila para el baño, siempre eras el número uno, pero Lynn estaba dispuesta a sacrificar este privilegio por revisar su paquete. Ella entro rápidamente a su habitación, Lucy seguía dormida, ella supuso que la joven gótica estuvo despierta toda la noche mensajeándose con su novio secreto o quien sea que la tenga tan ilusionada, por lo que procedió con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido. Lynn tomo una pequeña lámpara del escritorio de Lucy que ella usaba para leer de noche y se metió bajo sus sabanas, ahí, ella desenvolvió el paquete revelándolo: era un libro negro, y en su lomo con brillantes letras doradas decía "Reglamento Oficial del Buró Federal de Contramedidas Ghoul".

* * *

El día de escuela eran como cualquier otro, el impacto inicial de la muerte de uno de sus compañeros de clase ya se había disipado y aunque aún se podía sentir la tristeza que la muerte de una vida joven podía ocasionar ya la alegría —y angustia— de la juventud había regresado a los pasillos de la secundaria donde Lincoln cursaba. Las molestias no se habían acabado por completo sin embargo, de alguna forma la noticia de que Lincoln era el mejor amigo de Clyde se esparció y llego a los oídos del noticiero local que insistía en mantener la noticia viva, Lincoln ya había sido molestado muchas veces por reporteros metiches que querían grabarlo llorar frente a sus cámaras para poder ponerlo en el noticiero de la mañana.

Al principio le molestaba mucho que las personas trataran de hacer un escándalo por la muerte de su mejor amigo, pero luego de seguir el consejo de Lisa e ir a investigar un poco acerca de los Ghouls y su historia todo tuvo más sentido. En la biblioteca encontró un par de libros de historia que hablaban de la influencia de los Ghoul en los años de las colonias y los inicios del país; no era extraño que los Ghouls en aquel entonces eran más numerosos e influyentes que hoy en día, por lo que en aquel entonces se podían costear de lujos que los Ghouls de hoy en día no puede, uno de los lujos más populares era el ganado, ganado humano.

Y su cría de elección eran los esclavos traídos de áfrica por Ghouls exploradores, la comunidad africana era usada como menos que ganado por los Ghouls antes de que Abraham Lincoln les declarara la guerra y liberara a los esclavos de las garras de los Ghouls, lamentablemente, los Ghouls son malos perdedores por lo que antes de ser obligados a entregar su ganado ellos preferían sacrificarlo y llevarse tanta carne como les fuera posible al momento de escapar. La población negra de los estados unidos había sido diezmada y en los inicios del siglo pasado los Ghouls se habían empedernido en cazar a gente de esta raza en su mayoría pues usualmente eran personas de bajos recursos sin las oportunidades de defenderse, por eso es que el tener a un par de personas de la etnia en la escuela —Clyde y Brownie— era algo bastante raro. Después de leer esto todo cobro sentido para Lincoln, después de todo, las disputas raciales suben los ratings.

Al menos el altercado esa mañana le dio una excusa para saltarse el desayuno, lo mismo no se podría decir del almuerzo sin embargo, ya se le estaban acabando las excusas y muy pronto comenzaría a levantar sospechas. Esa era la preocupación actual de Lincoln quien se encontraba dando vueltas por los pasillos, ya se había acostumbrado a los olores de la escuela y ya no le parecían tan asquerosos, de hecho, en un sentido para nada raro era algo agradable oler el dulce aroma de las chicas, el problema con esto sin embargo era que el olor de las personas aumentaba su hambre cada vez más, Lisa había dicho que la razón por la que su kagune era tan pequeño y patético era porque estaba mal alimentado y no era de extrañar, su única comida se había acabado, por lo que ahora mismo Lincoln buscaba a la única persona en la escuela que podría calmar su apetito.

Un par de pasillos más adelante la encontró, Cookie estaba frente a su casillero rodeada de chicos —sus orbitadores— hablando de lo que sea. La chica disfrutaba mucho la atención aunque no lo mostrara, Lincoln se acercó un poco cohibido a la chica y toco un par de veces el casillero del lado para llamar su atención, y lo hizo, Cookie volteo a verlo con una ligera sonrisa —falsa— y los chicos voltearon a verlo con una mirada dura, supuso que debía hacer esto rápido si o quería meterse en problemas.

—¡H-Hola Cookie! ¿C-Como te va? —Cookie solo respondió con un seco "bien" para él, se notaba que aún no le caía bien. Definitivamente debía hacerlo rápido si no quería meterse en algún tipo de problemas—. ¿P-Puedo pedirte un favor?

—Claro —la respuesta fue seca y algo rápida, por alguna razón dolía un poco—, ¿Qué necesitas?

—Si… —Lincoln se llevó la mano a la nuca y se rasco la cabeza. Realmente no tenía idea de cómo pedírselo, supuso que podría ser honesto con ella si estaba sola pero ahora que están frente a un grupo de chicos que le miran cada movimiento tendría que elegir sus palabras con cuidado—… la cosa es que… tengo algo de **antojo** por algo dulce, y me preguntaba si no tienes una o dos galletas que te sobren.

Cookie pudo notar el énfasis que Lincoln hizo en la palabra "antojo" e hizo un ademan de estar considerándolo. Uno de los chicos detrás de ella sin embargo bufo y decidió intervenir—. Sí que eres un interesado ¿no Loud? Rara vez le hablas a Cookie y cuando lo haces es para pedirle un…

—Claro —Cookie interrumpió al chico con una simple palabra que lo dejo boquiabierto—, solo déjame sacarlas de mi casillero.

Ella volteo y abrió su casillero, movió un par de libros y saco un frasco decorado con un par de lazos. Los chicos por alguna razón se vieron asombrados de que ella optara por ir por el frasco de vidrio en vez del envase de plástico, el mismo chico de antes parecía ser el más asombrado—. C-Cookie, ¿e-enserio le vas a dar de t-tus galletas e-eespeciales?

—Si —dijo de la misma manera tan seca. Lincoln se sintió un poco mejor al ver que él no era el único que recibía ese trato, aunque pensó que probablemente estos chicos lo disfrutaran—, ¿Por qué no?

—¿P-Puedo t-tener un…?

—No —la respuesta de Cookie pareció dolerle muy adentro en el alma, de seguro si lo veías en cámara lenta podrías ver en momento exacto en el que se le partía el corazón. Sin embargo, rápidamente todos los chicos voltearon a ver a Lincoln con el más puro odio en sus rostros, a estas alturas Lincoln deseaba que Cookie se apurara con eso. Para su mala suerte sin embargo, este no fue el caso. Cookie parecía estar teniendo problemas para abrir el frasco de galletas, algunos de los chicos ofrecieron su ayuda pero ella los rechazo optando por seguir intentándolo ella misma. Cuando al cabo de unos segundos no pudo seguir le paso el jarrón a Lincoln y este lo tomo con algo de duda—. Si quieres galletas, abre el frasco.

Lincoln lo miro estupefacto por unos segundos, si, se supone que el musculo del grupo de Kat es Brownie, pero Cookie al ser una Ghoul debería ser mucho más fuerte que un adulto normal. Lincoln se quedó viendo por unos segundos hasta que Cookie le hizo un pequeño gesto con los ojos para que le siguiera la corriente, y Lincoln lo hizo, tomo el frasco en sus manos y lo abrió, el frasco ni siquiera estaba apretado.

Cookie le quito el frasco de las manos y le sonrió de forma artificial—. Gracias Lincoln, ¡eres tan fuerte! —el alago salió de sus labios como si estuviera acostumbrada a decirlo al menos diez veces al día. Ella tomo el frasco con ambas manos e instruyo a Lincoln de que juntara sus manos para ella verter las galletas en ellas, Lincoln lo hizo y ella vertió una generosa cantidad de galletas en sus manos. Lincoln rápidamente le agradeció y se alejó del lugar antes de que el grupo de chicos empezaran a planificar su asesinato.

Él camino un par de pasillos y se detuvo en uno más o menos vacío donde no habían profesores, ahí el engullo las galletas que aunque apenas hicieron algo para saciar su hambre al menos pudieron calmarla por el momento.

Lincoln estuvo a punto de irse del lugar cuando un suceso que se estaba desarrollando en el pasillo llamo su atención, Brownie estaba de espaldas contra los casilleros mientras que tres chicas la tenían rodeada. Lincoln las reconoció, eran chicas de grados superiores que estaban en el equipo de porristas de la escuela, las tres veían a Brownie con cara de pocos amigos mientras que esta solo se limitaba a verlas cohibida mientras sostenía sus libros.

—Solo lo diré una vez, aléjate de mi novio si sabes lo que te conviene —la chica del medio le hablo en un tono que Lincoln supuso era amenazante para las chicas. Lo que le sorprendió no fue ver un caso de bullying en la escuela, era una escuela pública, sucedía todo el tiempo, lo que en verdad dejo anonadado a Lincoln fue el hecho de quien era la victima; Brownie. Desde la pelea Lincoln la comenzó a considerar como la persona más peligrosa de la escuela —también estaba Kat y ese otro Ghoul que aún no había conocido, pero Lincoln no los había visto pelear así que no sabría dónde ubicarlos— y verla de esta manera, nerviosa e indefensa, lo dejo estupefacto.

—P-Pero —contesto Brownie con la voz temblorosa—, ¡ni siquiera sé quién es tu novio!

—¡NO ME IMPORTA ZORRA! —Le grito la chica—, ¡NO TE ACERQUES A MI NOVIO ¿ENTENDISTE?!

Brownie asintió con la cabeza rápidamente y las chicas se fueron, no sin antes tumbar los libros de sus manos y reírse de ella. Brownie era una de las chicas más populares de la escuela, a las personas de hoy en día les gusta pensar que los días del racismo quedaron atrás pero la verdad es que hay cosas que nunca acaban, como por ejemplo la razón por la que Brownie era popular; los chicos pensaban que ella era "exótica", ser la única chica no blanca no extranjera de la escuela la volvió altamente codiciada por los chicos, maldición el mismo Lincoln se había visto a si mismo deseándola en un par de ocasiones. No era extraño entonces que su popularidad atrajera algo de atención no deseada, como por ejemplo la atención de algunas chicas celosas que sorprendieron a sus novios echándole una mirada a Brownie mientras esta pasaba por ahí.

Lincoln estuvo a punto de ayudarla pero fue detenido por Kat, Lincoln no era tonto, él sabía que Kat estaba siguiéndolo de cerca, ya había sentido su olor, solo esperaba a que esta se decidiera por hablarle. Lincoln volteo para verla con el rostro serio, ella se cruzó de brazos y lo miro de arriba abajo antes de comenzar a hablar—. ¿Y bien?

—¿Y… bien?

—No has estado prestando atención para nada ¿verdad? —Kat movió su rostro de un lado a otro en señal de decepción—. Las chicas, ¿estas aprendiendo de ellas?

—Yo… —Lincoln volteo a ver una vez más a Brownie quien ya había recogido sus libros y se alejaba lentamente por el pasillo—, son buenas, actuando quiero decir.

—Tienen que serlo, lo han estado haciendo todas sus vidas —Kat se permitió a si misma relajarse un poco cuando percibió que Lincoln ya había captado lo que esta quería decir—. Mezclarse con los humanos no es fácil.

—¿Por qué me dices esto? —Lincoln cuestiono con algo de molestia. Kat podía saber más o menos hacia donde iba la conversación pero decidió dejarlo terminar—, he sido humano desde que nací, creo que sé muy bien cómo actuar como humano.

Kat solo poso sus manos sobre su cintura y lo miro con una expresión desinteresada—. ¿Enserio? Bien, ¿Cómo te fue en la última cena que tuviste con tus padres? —Lincoln dio un pequeño salto ante esa observación—, ¿te preguntaron si estaba demasiado dulce la comida? ¿O solo has dicho que tienes dolor de estómago dos semanas seguidas? —básicamente—. Actuar como humano es más difícil de lo que parece, y para ti lo debería ser aún más, solo hasta hace poco es que te convertiste en un Ghoul, cualquier cambio será muy notable en ti.

Un poco avergonzado, Lincoln miro al suelo durante unos segundos. No había considerado nada de eso, pensándolo bien, si lo que dice Kat es verdad su familia debe estar pensando que algo anda mal desde hace mucho, le extrañaba por qué no han dicho nada pero Lincoln rápidamente lo descarto como posiblemente piensen que sigue decaído por lo de Clyde. Lincoln levanto la mirada y miro a Kat que aún tenía la misma mirada a cuando lo reprendió—. Umm… ¿me das un consejo?

—No respires cuando comas —respondió—, mastica poco y rápido y traga sin vacilar, bebe agua si necesitas pasar la comida y luego de comer ve directamente al baño a vomitar lo que comiste o te vas a enfermar.

Lincoln asintió en afirmación antes de que el sonido del timbre de la escuela los obligara a separarse para ir a sus propios caminos, antes de que Lincoln partiera sin embargo logro captar el olor de algo extraño entrando a la escuela. Al otro lado de la escuela se encontraba Lynn, quien estaba dormitando en clase de química, no es que estuviese cansada sin embargo, es solo que el aburrimiento la tenía muerta, Lynn solo podía contar los minutos para salir y poder ir a la parte trasera de la escuela, donde nadie la podría encontrar leyendo el libro que se encontraba colgando de su mochila.

Mientras que Lynn sonaba despierta y le dejaba todo el trabajo a su compañera de laboratorio su maestra aplaudió un par de veces para llamar la atención de todos los alumnos. Lynn vio como los inmensos brazos de la profesora se sacudían y no pudo evitar recordar a la tía Ruth, lo cual hizo que diera una pequeña y momentánea mueca de asco—. ¡DE ACUERDO MOCOSOS INÚTILES! ¡PRESTEN ATENCIÓN! ¡El gobierno ha mandado a un par de G.I. Joe's a la escuela para intentar lavarles el cerebro si es que tienen uno! ¡Cállense y préstenles atención!

—Gracias por la… uh… introducción, señora Hellsinki.

—¡Señorita!

—No me sorprende.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Nada, nada —el fugas intercambio de palabras llamo la atención de Lynn. Al laboratorio habían entrado dos personas vestidas de uniforme plateado, con un escudo en un brazo y un maletín en el otro. Las dos personas eran Caballeros, Lynn los había visto ya varias veces en la calle, pero lo que le llamo la atención fue quienes eran, eran los mismos caballeros que hablaron con Lincoln en el cementerio y que luego hablaron con sus padres, ellos eran los agentes a cargo del caso de Clyde, a cargo de atrapar al Ghoul que ataco a su hermano. Lynn ahora era todo oídos, vio a los Caballeros entrar y ponerse frente a la clase para hablar, primero vino la chica quien solo soltó un aburrido discurso sobre la justicia y la importancia de los Caballeros en el país, a Lynn no le interesaba, esto sucedía todos los años; un par de agentes de la FBGC vendría a dar una charla a los de ultimo año con la esperanza de alentar a algún alumno a que se enlistara en las fuerzas, según entendía cada año era lo mismo, discursos acerca de la justicia y etcétera, y Lynn creyó que este año no sería diferente.

Pero cuando parecía que la profesora iba a correrlos del salón el hombre agente intervino—. ¡Pues, chicos! —Exclamo—, por lo que puedo ver ustedes no le están prestando atención a lo que mi compañera de acá les está diciendo así que permítame decírselos de una forma un poco… diferente —el hombre hizo a un lado su maletín y su escudo para quitarse la chaqueta, a pesar de verse delgado su uniforme hacia un buen trabajo en ocultar el musculoso cuerpo del agente—. Ok, creo que comenzare con presentarme, mi nombre es Karl Thadeus Wagner, soy un agente especial del FBGC y soy una de las dos tipos de personas que se unen a las fuerzas voluntariamente, y mi compañera de acá es la oficial Anita Coromoto Sánchez, la segunda tipo de persona que se une a la fuerza voluntariamente. Pero no vamos a hablar de nosotros, en vez de eso hablemos de ustedes —el agente se posó sobre uno de los escritorios del frente, Lynn estaba hasta atrás en el fondo del salón por lo que no podía ver claramente lo que hacía, ella también se inclinó un poco en el suyo —hablemos de sus futuros, díganme chicos, ¿alguno de ustedes tienen una segunda opción?

Todos los alumnos en el salón se miraron los unos a los otros, Lynn ya podía suponer lo que ese tal Karl les estaba tratando de decir, y de hecho su compañera de laboratorio parecía comprenderlo también, ella era una chica inteligente, tiene una beca para una universidad tecnológica y la razón por la que es su compañera es porque quería a alguien que no le estorbara durante las horas de laboratorio. La chica presiono su lápiz con fuerza y Lynn estaba segura de que ella estaba a punto de protestar, para su suerte, un chico del frente contesto a la pregunta del señor Wagner—. Pues… yo me uniré al ejército si no logro entrar a la universidad.

—¡Exacto! —Karl exclamo, parece que esa era exactamente la respuesta que quería—, el ejército es considerado la segunda opción de muchos —Wagner comenzó a caminar hacia el final del salón, parece que quería que todos lo escucharan— no cualquiera está hecho para el ejército y no estoy hablando de habilidades físicas, el físico de un soldado solo es parte de un todo. Los soldados deben mentalizarse a ir cabeza primero al peligro y deben entender que podrían morir en el campo de batalla —aquí, Karl hizo una pausa para ver el rostro de todos los presentes, todos le estaban prestando atención, incluyendo Lynn. Wagner retomo su discurso esta vez desde el fondo del salón justo al lado del escritorio de Lynn—. Ser agentes es lo mismo; una paga insignificante, horas arduas de trabajo y el peligro de que pudieras no volver a casa ese día. Por lo que mi consejo es; si nunca en sus vidas se han visto a sí mismos matando Ghouls en las calles, pues… les recomiendo que se unan a la policía —Wagner estaba a punto de regresar al frente del salón cuando un sonido capto su atención, fue el sonido de un libro caerse. El volteo y vio que el libro era un pequeño pero robusto libro negro que el mismo se había leído un par de veces en su carrera, él se agacho y lo tomo, se levantó y luego de echarle un vistazo se lo devolvió a Lynn con cuidado de que nadie viera de que era el libro. Al principio no sabía porque fue tan discreto con el libro, considerando su objetivo al venir aquí Lynn creyó que el aprovecharía esta oportunidad para alentarla. Pero en vez de eso solo regreso al frente del salón, se puso su uniforme otra vez y se preparó para irse, pero no antes sin dar unas últimas palabras a los estudiantes—. Por cierto, acerca de los dos tipos de personas que se unirían a las fuerzas de manera voluntaria; Anita aquí es de las personas que se unen por un sentido del deber y de la justicia, ya saben, igual que los comics de héroes y todo eso. En cuanto a mí, pues, yo soy más orientado por un objetivo… se podría decir que tengo algo que me mantiene vivo, una tarea sin cumplir que… hace que me reúse a morir.

Los agentes se despidieron y se fueron del salón de clases. Lynn no entendió muchas cosas de las que dijo ese tal Karl Wagner, pero de alguna forma sabía que esas últimas palabras estaban dirigidas para ella.

* * *

El día de escuela paso sin ningún contratiempo, antes de salir de la escuela sin embargo Kat hablo nuevamente con Lincoln. El día de la "cacería" como ellos lo llamaban había sido cambiado del viernes al domingo, no dio muchos detalles, solo le dijo que fuera puntual y que llevara un disfraz. Lincoln supuso en que era algo normal de Ghouls y estuvo de acuerdo, por lo que al llegar a la casa él le mando un mensaje a Luna explicándole la situación y se metió a su habitación antes de que alguien lo molestara.

La habitación de Lincoln, la cual ahora compartía con Leni, se sentía diferente desde que la rubia regreso a casa. Aunque Leni afirmaba que el arreglo solo sería temporal hasta que encontrara un apartamento donde vivir ella no dudo en ponerse cómoda en su vieja habitación. Ahora la habitación de ambos se sentía más pequeña de lo que era gracias a la enorme cantidad de cosas en el lugar; las numerosas telas que Leni usaba para hacer ropa en su tiempo libre estaban todas esparcidas por el suelo y sus máquinas de costura y maniquí tomaban una gran parte de su lado de la habitación. No por eso la habitación era incomoda sin embargo, antes Lincoln pensaba que la habitación se había vuelto un poco vacía, ver a sus dos hermanas partir lo hicieron así, por lo que para compensar un poco el vacío su habitación normalmente estaba desordenada o con un montón de cosas esparcidas por todos lados. Tener la habitación limpia y ordenada era ahora algo refrescante por lo que cuando llego a ella, no se sentía más pequeña, sino más acogedora.

Lincoln entro a su habitación y cerró la puerta con seguro, Leni no llegaría de su trabajo en la tienda de ropa hasta luego de un rato por lo que tenía tiempo de sumergirse en su pasatiempo favorito; comics. Ya no habían muchos comics en físico en su habitación, lamentablemente las compañías de comics habían optado por cambian a los comics digitales, era triste, pero si quería leer sus comics favoritos tenía que leerlos en su laptop. Lincoln se desvistió quedando en solo su ropa interior y se acostó en su cama, tomo su laptop y comenzó buscar en su biblioteca por algo bueno que leer… pero todos los comics…

 _—"Ace Savvy contra la invasión de los Ghouls" "Ace Savvy vs. El malvado devorador de humanos" "Ace Savvy y la infestación Ros"… solo Ghouls… —_ toda su librería era básicamente lo mismo, cuando el villano no era un Ghoul los secuaces del villano lo eran. Cada uno de los comics en su computadora simplemente convertía a los Ghouls en villanos de una forma u otra… los había leído toda su vida… pero ya no se sentía bien leerlos. Lincoln salió del lector de comics y se puso una camiseta para hacer oficial su cancelación de su plan original de leer comics. Estuvo un rato revisando redes sociales, fotos de la naturaleza tomadas por Liam, memes de Luan y actualizaciones de sus videos, muros de texto escritos por Lisa donde desacredita a las páginas de curiosidades científicas y por supuesto las fotos de modelos y actrices que comparte Rusty de páginas de bajo perfil, algún día tendría que decirle a Rusty que eso no lo hace precisamente la persona más popular en internet.

Estuvo revisando el internet durante unos 15 minutos antes de aburrirse, pero justo antes de cerrar su laptop una solicitud para una video llamada brillo en la pantalla, y al ver quien era Lincoln la acepto inmediatamente, pues hace un tiempo que no hablaba con ella.

— _tiempo sin verte, tonto._

—Hola Ronnie, tiempo sin verte —reflejada en la pantalla estaba Ronnie Ann. Los años habían tratado bien a la hermosa latina, su bello y juvenil rostro aún tenía ese aspecto rudo que tanto le atraía a Lincoln y aunque cubría su cuerpo con un abultado suéter se notaba que la chica no tenía nada que envidiarle a su bella prima—. ¿Cómo has estado?

— _Genial, abrieron un nuevo parque de skate y Nikki y yo hemos estado humillando a todos en el lugar Jajaja. ¿Y tú como has estado? Yo… —_ una sombra de incomodidad paso por el rostro de Ronnie Ann, Lincoln ya sabía lo que iba a decir— _, yo escuche lo que te sucedió a ti y a tu hermana… y lo de Clyde. ¿Estás bien?_

Lincoln solo pudo sonreír amargamente al escuchar la pregunta. Si, él estaba bien, pero ¿Cómo se lo podría decir? ¿Cómo se lo podría decir a cualquiera?—. Estoy bien Ronnie —respondió de la misma manera en la que le ha respondido a todos, mintiendo—, estoy… mejorando, trato de no pensar en eso honestamente.

— _Ok viejo, no te voy a presionar entonces —_ Ronnie Ann levanto sus manos mientras decía esto, se veía un poco aliviada, probablemente ella tampoco quería hablar de ello—. _Y bien, ¿Qué hay de nuevo? Escuche que te le volviste a declarar a Christina —_ dijo en tono burlón _—, ¿Qué tan mal lo tomo? ¿Se volvió a cambiar de salón igual que hace años por lo del video?_

—Eh… si… se volvió a cambiar… pero no fue tan malo esta vez jeje… —la verdad es que ella accedió a una cita con Lincoln, una cita en la que descubrió que la había puesto en un pedestal y la había idealizado tanto que se decepciono cuando descubrió que no era la chica perfecta que creía que era. Cuando Lincoln se percató de esto se lo explico a Christina con la esperanza de que esta lo entendiera… lo pateo en las bolas y comenzó el rumor de que Lincoln era gay—rumor que con suerte desapareció luego de algunos incidentes con Lynn— y luego se cambió de salón. La risa de Ronnie Ann no se hizo esperar, Lincoln tenía que admitirlo, extrañaba escucharla reír—. ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Nikki aún no ha sido honesta contigo? —ahora era el turno de Lincoln de ser el burlón.

 _—¡Cállate! Jajaja —_ Ronnie se rio por un rato, un poco sonrojada ante la insinuación de Lincoln, pero en general lo tomo con humor—. _No es como si tú y Clyde hayan hecho algún avance… ¡oh mierda! ¡q-quiero decir!… eh… ¡a-ahora que Clyde no está tendrás que confórmate con Rusty! y-y, n-no, espera, eso suena peor… Emm… yo… Umm… —_ esta vez fue el turno de Lincoln de carcajearse. Ronnie Ann se sonrojo apenada por el desliz y al rato se unió a la carcajada.

Una vez alivianado el ambiente el resto de la conversación paso volando, poniéndose al día el uno con el otro. Ronnie Ann seguía viviendo en Chicago en la casa de su familia, su abuelo decidió retirarse un año atrás cuando noto que Bobby ya era lo suficientemente maduro para manejar la bodega por su cuenta pero ya no vivía con la familia, en cambio vivía con Lori a unas cuantas cuadras del lugar. Ronnie los visitaba cada tanto tiempo, le incomodaba un poco estar en el lugar puesto que Bobby no hacía más que avergonzarla así que prefería pasar más tiempo con sus amigos, en especial con Nikki de quien se había convertido en mejor amiga. No era como si Lincoln no supiera todo esto ya, pero aun si era algo que él ya sabía le gustaba poder hablar con ella pues la ajetreada vida adolecente de los jóvenes hizo que sus video llamadas pasaran de ser algo diario a ser algo ocasional, tenían suerte si lograban conectarse al mismo tiempo que el otro el mismo día, por lo que generalmente hablaban una vez al mes.

La amena conversación termino cuando Ronnie Ann fue llamada para almorzar por su familia, luego de una larga despedida ella se desconectó y Lincoln hizo lo mismo. Lincoln cerró su laptop y se levantó de su cama, se puso un par de pantalones y se miró al espejo. Reflejado en el espejo Lincoln podía ver a un joven en la flor de su juventud; un adolecente que se cuida de sí mismo, que tiene un círculo social más o menos activo, que ayuda a su familia en lo que puede; un buen hermano mayor y a veces también un buen hermano menor. Lincoln se concentró por unos segundos y su ojo se transformó, ahora reflejado en el espejo se reflejaba un Ghoul; el enemigo natural de los humanos, un depredador que está destinado a acabar con la vida de chicos como Lincoln no a elección propia, sino porque así lo dictan sus instintos, así le pide la naturaleza que sobreviva. Fue en ese momento, que una pregunta llego a la mente de Lincoln y está hecho raíces en ella como si fuera un árbol plantado en tierra oscura y fértil.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo podré seguir con esta farsa?

* * *

En una habitación oscura tuvo lugar un encuentro.

La habitación era grande, con cerca de 5 metros y medio desde el piso hasta el techo y un área de aproximadamente 20 metros cuadrados este terreno podría ser usado para hacer una cada familiar en la que una familia numerosa podría vivir cómodamente. La razón por la que esta habitación era tan grande era porque había sido hecha para albergar cómodamente a una criatura que ya no podía sentirse cómoda en una habitación común y corriente, esta criatura estaba sentada en uno de los lados de una gran mesa redonda; vendajes amarillentos cubrían todo su titánico cuerpo de más de 2 metros y medio de alto y sus rojos negros brillaban en la oscuridad, era una de las pocas cosas en el lugar que brillaban la verdad, la habitación era iluminada por un simple foco en el techo que todo lo que podía aportar era un leve calor al lugar, las otras únicas fuentes de iluminación del lugar eran una lámpara con la que la otra persona en la mesa —un hombre con una máscara hecha de rostros humanos— estaba revisando unos documentos y el otro lado de la mesa la luz de una pantalla una pantalla con el dibujo de un hombre con la cabeza plana, la piel verdosa y un par de clavos en ambos lados del cuello.

— _¿Les molestaría comenzar la reunión? Tengo asuntos importantes que atender —_ una voz robótica salió de la pantalla, la voz sonaba aguda y molesta.

—Emm… si, por supuesto Dr. Frankenstein, Señor Momia, ¿Cuál es el primer punto a tratar?

—El proceso de Ghoulificación, Dr. Leatherface —respondió la Momia—, danos un informe de avances.

—Por supuesto —Leatherface busco entre los papeles en su lado de la mesa hasta que hallo un documento, lo acerco a la luz de su lámpara y comenzó a leer—. Desde el experimento #3, mejor conocido como Lincoln Loud hemos refinado y mejorado el proceso hasta tal punto que hemos injertado 9 kakuhous en el experimento #1, es decir, su persona, también hemos ideado una forma para que el huésped no rechace los kakuhous con los que no es compatible, y hemos disminuido el riesgo de muerte a casi cero. En conclusión, el proceso es tan perfecto que en teoría podríamos convertir a un niño humano en un Ghoul si así usted lo desea señor.

—¿Qué hay del deterioro celular?

— _No es necesario preocuparse por eso —_ hablo Frankenstein a través de la pantalla—, _en mi laboratorio estoy desarrollando un retrovirus que podrá reescribir el código genético de los humanos para que sus polímeros celulares se desgaste al mismo ritmo que los de un Ghoul, aún está en proceso de desarrollo pero calculo que luego de tres semanas el virus estará listo, entonces podremos tomar a los experimentos #2 y #3 para…_

—No —intervino la Momia—, nos concentraremos en Lincoln Loud, Luna Loud es un caso perdido, déjenla morir.

Un pequeño silencio se formó entre los tres, el silénciense extendió por unos minutos antes de que la vez robótica lo rompiera—. _No estoy de acuerdo, creo que el experimento #2 podría ser beneficioso para nuestros proyectos pues..._

—Entonces tómala como tu proyecto personal, si tanto quieres continuar con ese fracaso pues hazlo.

— _Me parece justo._

—¡De acuerdo! —Exclamo Leatherface que ya se sentía incómodo por todo el asunto—. Ya que hemos zanjado el asunto ¿podríamos pasar al siguiente? Como por ejemplo, Dr. Momia, usted solicito otra intervención quirúrgica ¿no?

—Así es, otro alargamiento de huesos, creo que esta vez puedo llegar a los tres metros de altura.

—Santo cielo… emm… creo que se puede, pero podría ser peligroso para… ya sabe… su condición, sus órganos podrían salirse de su interior al momento de caminar.

—No me importa.

—Hagámoslo entonces.

* * *

Lincoln estaba acostado sobre una nube oscura, la nube exudaba un vaho ominoso que era denso, tan denso que si lo respiraras sentirías que te sofocaras de la misma manera en la que te sofocarías al ahogarte en el mar. Pero Lincoln no lo sentía así, aquella ominosa nube era su santuario y aquel sofocante vaho era su maná, encima de la nube el descansaba pasivamente, hasta que lo escucho, a lo lejos, era pequeño, pero más temprano que tarde llego a sus oídos, un susurro que llamaba su nombre.

Lincoln levanto el rostro para ver a los lados, se encontraba en un lugar oscuro; no podía ver nada más allá de unos cuantos pasos después de la nube, luego de eso todo rastro de luz desaparecía, en estas circunstancias él no podría ver más allá de su nariz, sin embargo él pudo verla, a su derecha, él podía verla perfectamente, una nube casi idéntica a la de él, y encima de esta, se encontraba vestida de suave seda negra y con su negro cabello suelto cayéndole por encima del hombro reposando en su generoso pecho. Esta persona no debería estar aquí, él lo sabía mejor que nadie, sin embargo ahí estaba ella, Nina.

—Hola guapo —su voz sonaba como el canto de una sirena, y como tal levanto a Lincoln de su lugar de paz y lo obligo a pararse en el lugar—, tiempo sin vernos.

Lincoln se acercó a ella, paso a paso recorrió la pequeña distancia que separaba ambas nubes y llego a encararla, Nina solo sonrió y se acostó sobre su espalda, Lincoln se sentó encima de ella la admiro por unos segundos. Su espectacular belleza seguía tan hipnotizante como la primera vez que la vio, aquel corto y revelador vestido que se aferraba a sus curvas, aquella sedosa cabellera que hacia un pozo bajo de ella, aquellos hipnóticos ojos rojos con esclerótica negra… lo llenaban de odio.

Lincoln rodeo su cuello con sus manos y comenzó a apretar, lo hizo suavemente pero podía sentir que eso era suficiente, por alguna razón no ponía la resistencia que el creyó que pondría, pero poco le importo ese detalle y siguió apretando. El apretó y apretó hasta que ella comenzó a dar algún tipo de pelea y este siguió apretando. Nina se retorcía bajo sus manos, esta luchaba por respirar y agitaba sus manos hacia todos lados en busca de lo que sea que pudiese ayudarle, y cuando no encontró nada, comenzó a suplicar.

—¡L-Lin… coln… deten…detente! —pero Lincoln no se detuvo, Lincoln no quería detenerse, él estaba disfrutándolo, se sentía poderoso el poder imponerse ante la criatura que trajo sobre él este horrible destino. Lincoln no se detuvo… al menos no hasta que escucho las palabras que lo harían detenerse—. ¡L-Lin… ky… por fa… vor…!

Esas palabras golpearon a Lincoln como un barde de ladrillos sobre su cabeza, Lincoln soltó el cuello de Nina y poco a poco su alrededor fue cambiando; las nubes humeantes se convirtieron en sus camas, la oscuridad del lugar se convirtió en su habitación, y para su horror, Nina se convirtió en Leni, quien yacía en su cama con el rostro rojo y las manos sobándose el cuello, tratando de recuperar un poco la respiración.

Lincoln cayó al suelo y se arrastró hacia el rincón más oscuro de la habitación, ahí, solo se limitó a temblar y tratar de pasar el shock de la realización ante sus actos; había intentado matar a Leni.

Leni por su parte acababa de recuperar el aliento y después de sobarse por un momento el cuello casi entra en pánico, Leni había sido atacada, lo había experimentado antes por supuesto, en la cuidad no había falta de hombres atrevidos que creen que pueden propasarse con una chica y salirse con la suya. Pero nunca le había sucedido de esta manera, nunca había llegado a más de un jalón de la muñeca del cual ella podía zafarse, Lincoln estuvo a punto de matarla. Leni estuvo a punto de salir corriendo y gritando de la habitación cuando vio acurrucado en una esquina a su hermano, temblando de miedo, hiperventilándose.

Fue en ese momento en que sus instintos de hermana mayor superaron a aquellos de supervivencia y Leni se lanzó encima de Lincoln como muchas veces lo había hecho en el pasado cuando tenía sus horribles episodios nerviosos. Normalmente sucedían después o durante una pesadilla, ¿Lincoln había tenido una pesadilla? Sus dudas pasaron a segundo plano cuando vio su ojo derecho y noto que este brillaba al rojo vivo, como si estuviera envuelto en llamas. Esto le sorprendió pues era algo que se le había impartido desde pequeña, era un dato que todos le decían era indispensable para seguir viva en este mundo, el reconocer a un Ghoul, y Lincoln en ese momento se veía como un Ghoul.

Lincoln pudo sentir la sorpresa de Leni y escondió su rostro, Leni solo lo vio por unos segundos sin decir nada y después volvió a abrazarlo ¿Por qué? Porque era Lincoln, por esa razón lo abrazo, y por esa razón no lo dejaría de abrazar hasta que este dejara de temblar y cuando este en efecto dejo de temblar, Lincoln volteo a verla, otra vez, con ese infernal ojo demoniaco.

—Leni…

* * *

Los días pasaron y llego el final de la semana, y cuando la campana toco a las doce y la noche del domingo pasó a ser la madrugada del lunes Lincoln y Luna salieron de sus habitaciones listos para actuar.

Ellos salieron por la puerta de sus casas con cuidado de no alertar no solo a su familia sino que también a sus vecinos, pues si los vieran ahora mismo estos llamarían a la policía o peor, al FBGC, pues Leni había hecho un muy buen trabajo a sus disfraces. Cubriendo su cabeza Lincoln tenía una máscara de lobo blanco, con una expresión de furia y rabiosa, y Luna por su parte tenía una máscara de doctor de la peste, esta mascara era sostenida en su lugar por un par de correas que eran ocultas por una peluca de glam rock que se había puesto, pues aunque su cabello no era tan llamativo como el de su hermano este aun resaltaba. Para acompañar con su atuendo Lincoln tenía puesta una chaqueta con capucha afelpada que le daba un aspecto aunque fuera un poco más grande e imponente a su disfraz y unos jeans negros y unas botas negras. Por su parte Luna usaba un abrigo rojo que se ajustaba a su cuerpo, haciendo que se viera más delgada y larguirucha de lo que era, el abrigo era largo, llegándole un poco más debajo de las rodillas que eran cubiertas por unos blue jeans y unas botas negras también.

Sus disfraces eran perfectos, nadie que los viera podría saber quiénes eran ellos, y la razón por la que ellos necesitaban estos disfraces era esa misma de hecho, ya que tan pronto llegaran a su destino. Comenzaría la cacería.

 **Sigue: Cazadores o presas.**

* * *

 **He regresado! Después de casi 7 meses el autoproclamado Rey del Gore ha regresado!**

 **Tengo flojera así que no voy a hacer esta nota muy larga la verdad, les podría decir que mi ausencia fue por asuntos personales o falta de tiempo pero la verdad es que las palabras no salían… y pues… me di un descanso.**

 **Regrese y luego de volver a escuchar algunas de mis bandas favoritas de post rock siento que puedo volver a continuar con algunas de las historias aquí en mi perfil, también he querido comenzar una serie de One-Shots de horror que aún están en mi mente… supongo que los hare cuando me sienta en la zona para hacerlo, también tengo que ponerme a trabajar en Loud Guns que por cierto luego de estos meses cambiado un poquito… solo un poquito…**

 **Pero da igual! I'M BACK BITCHES!**

 **Godspeed!**

 **PD: de ahora en adelante hare estos raros blogs al final…**


End file.
